Outcast
by chichipdx
Summary: Branch was a happy troll until one day it all changed...
1. Chapter 1

**I am new here on fanfiction and decided to write a story on my favorite movie TROLLS:D Anyway this is my first story, I hope you like it.**

"Branch come on!" his mother called from just outside the family's pod "It's dinner time."

The young blue troll's ears perked up when he heard his name being called, he had playing in the fresh mud puddle.

"Oh Branch," his mother sighed when she saw her son covered from head to toe in mud.

"He's just being a young boy," Grandma Rosiepuff chuckled "so much like his father when he was that age."

"I know," Daffodil smiled as she gently took her son by the hand "Do mind taking over? I have to give someone a bath."

Branch laughed as his mom tickled him..."Go right ahead my dear," Rosiepuff smiled and waved her daughter in-law away "don't you worry about a thing."

"Thank you," Daffodil replied before she scooped up the small troll in her arms "Now let's get you clean up."

"Okay mommy," Branch smiled "I'm sorry I got so dirty."

"Don't be sorry sweetie," his mom replied as she started rinsing the thick mud out Branch's hair.

"When is Daddy coming back?" he asked

Daffodil stopped for a second she did know how to explain to such a young child that their dad had disappeared without a trace. "Daddy's on a mission," she lied.

"What kind of mission?"

"A secret one," she whispeared

Branch smiled at her answear..."Cool," he said mumbled.

Daffodil let Branch finish cleaning himself up as she got his clean outfit ready. "You know tomorrow is a very special day," she told him handing him his new outfit.

"Why?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"You see our king and queen are welcoming their baby girl into the world and all of the kingdom is invited," she explained taking his hand and walking back to their pod.

Grandma Rosiepuff had the table all set by the time they returned. Acorn soup with a hint of ginger was Branch's favorite.

"So tomorrow we are going to meet the new princess," Rosiepuff smiled.

"Do you think she will want to play?" Branch asked before taking a big sip of his soup.

The two older trolls looked at each other and smiled "She's too little right now," his Grandma explained

"But maybe some day," his mother added giving him a quick wink.

The young blue troll did not understand what they ment or why the princess would not want to play a game or two. When it was time for bed Branch's mother would tuck him in while his grandma would sing.

"But I'm not sleepy," Branch protested as he yawned.

"Sleeping makes you grow up to be a big and strong troll," Grandma Rosiepuff explained as she bent down and gave her grandson a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Can you sing the song again?" he asked as he snuggled down deeper into the covers.

"Anything for you Sweetheart," his grandma replied

 **"Now it's time to say good night**  
 **Good night sleep tight**  
 **Now the sun turns out his light**  
 **Good night sleep tight**  
 **Dream sweet dreams for me**  
 **Dream sweet dreams for you."**

Branch could feel his eyes starting to get heavy as his mother walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She smiled at him before she joined in singing.

 **"Close your eyes and I'll close mine**  
 **Good night sleep tight**  
 **Now the moon begins to shine**  
 **Good night sleep tight**  
 **Dream sweet dreams for me**  
 **Dream sweet dreams for you."**

"Goodnight Branch," his mother whispered as the song finished the young troll was now fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do I have to wear this?" Branch frowned tugging on his fancy new outfit.

"We have to look our best when meeting the king and queen," his mother explained

"That's right," Grandma Rosiepuff added "and you are a fine looking young troll."

Branch did not know what she meant by that, all he knew was how much he hated the outfit.

The three trolls arrived at the royal palace and were greeted by a very long line. "Are they all here to see the princess?" Branch asked with wide eyes. He had never seen this many trolls in his entire life.

"I believe they are," his mother replied giving her son a smile before kneeling down and fixing his hair to stand up even taller than normal.

Standing in line for a while Branch started to get bored and he tried his best to entertain himself but with no luck. Finally it was their turn to greet the royal family and Grandma Rosiepuff being the eldest stepped forward followed by his mother.

"And who is this strapping young troll?" the King chuckled giving Branch a quick wink.

It was at that moment Branch became very shy and hid behind his mother and grandma. "Sorry King Peppy," Daffodil smiled "Branch has never been in a big crowd before."

King Peppy just smiled and waved it off "I bet I know why you are here," he said as the young blue troll peaked out from behind his mother. "I bet you are here to meet my daughter."

Branch looked up at this mom than over too King Peppy and nodded "Yes sir."

King Peppy nodded back as looked over to his wife, the Queen smiled as she slowly lowered the bundle that was wrapped up in her arms. Branch was a amazed at what he saw in the bundle, it was bright pink tiny troll. "Hello little Princess," he said waving at her.

"Poppy," The Queen added

Branch looked up at The Queen "Poppy." he repeated.

The Queen nodded "That's right," she said "Princess Poppy."

"Oh what a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl," Grandma Rosiepuff said bowing slightly to the King and Queen.

"Thank you for allowing us to meet Princess Poppy," Branch heard his mother say as she too gave a small bow.

"Yes thank you very much," he said as he copied his mom and grandma in bowing.

"You are very welcome," King Peppy replied "Please stay for our celebration in the Great hall."

The family of three walked towards the Great hall where it was set up in a buffet style. The very first thing that Branch noticed was the wall of cupcakes. "Can I have one?" he asked pointing at the tiny cakes.

"Go on," his mother replied as she allowed her son to go over and pick out his own flavored cupcake. After finding the perfect one the young troll hurried back to family where took his time eating the yummy cake.

"Branch," his grandma whispered "why don't you go join the other kids just outside."

Branch looked back at the other kids who looked like they were playing some sort of chsing game "I don't want to," he mumbled.

"Just give it a try sweetie," his mom said softly as she playfully poked him in the side to make him laugh.

"Fine," he sighed.

The little blue troll made his way out to where the other troll kids were playing "Can I join in?" he asked

The troll kids all stopped what they were doing and just looked at him. Branch was starting to feel uncomfortable as he slowly began backing away from them. "Who are you?" a troll girl asked

"My name is Branch," he replied

The girl smiled before holding out her hand "I'm Lily and you can be on my team."

Branch was confused but he took her hand "Team for what?"

Lily giggled "We're playing team capture."

"Yeah," a boy troll added "and we are avoiding Creek and his team."

"Who's Creek?" Branch asked

"I am," a purple troll spoke up "so you better run."

The three trolls ran in all directions and it wasn't long before Branch was laughing and having fun. That fun came to a complete halt when a dark green troll stepped out in the field. "So this is how the lower trolls play?" he smirked "Such losers."

"Excuse me friend," Creek said stepping forward "but you are kind of in the middle of our game.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked as he crossed arms over his chest.

All the troll kids shook their head 'no'.

The green troll sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm Spruce...and I am going to be your future king."

"Yeah, sure." Lily laughed

"I am!" he snapped "Then you'll be my servants."

Branch and the others went back to playing their game and having fun. When it was time leave Branch waved goodbye to his new friends and thanked them for allowing him to play with them.

"Did you have fun?" his mother asked as they walked home

"Yes," he replied "tons!"

His mother smiled "That's good, I'm glad."

-xo-

Not long after Princess Poppy was welcomed into the world did her mother grow ill, King Peppy sent for the the best doctors in the kindom but found no one who knew what was wrong with his wife. King Peppy was heartbroken and the rest of the kingdom felt his grief. After losing Queen Violet something strange seemed to happen to King Peppy, he was no longer himself anymore. Just a few short years later he remarried a well to do troll named Lady Abilene.

One of the first laws she put into affect was her kingdom had to be perfect, which meant no untroll like colors. The kingdom did have a few grey trolls that still moarned the loss of their kind queen and once Lady Abilene found out she had them arrested and taken away. This never really sat well with some trolls Branch's mom and Grandma were a few of them.

"Why doesn't King Peppy do something about this?" Daffodil asked out loud as she prepared dinner one night.

"Because he is still hurtting from the loss of Queen Violet," Rosiepuff sighed.

"Well it's not right," Daffodil replied "those trolls were just days away from being happy again."

"I know,"

Branch overheard them even though he knew they would not want him to listen in on their conversations. He let out a sigh as he looked at the palace off in the distance.

Everything changed for the blue troll when his little family were yanked away for no reason. He was all alone and sad. On the day they were taken away he turned grey, no longer his bright blue color. The village rejected him like he was an outsider, they did not want him in their village.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay out!" some would troll snap whenever Branch got to close to the village before they chasing the young troll away. Branch did not like to be different but he could not help it, he wanted to feel the warm embrace of his mother and grandma. Instead the young troll was forced to fend for himself and shiver alone at night. But that all changed one day when he stumbled upon an even younger troll then himself. The small light pink troll was way too young to be all alone wandering around the forest.

"Where's your parents?" he asked when he stopped her.

"I don't know," she replied "But I'm suppose to wait for them right here.

"How old are you?" he asked making small talk with the smaller troll "Do you have a name?"

The little troll looked up at him "My daddy told me not to talk to strangers."

"Well my name is Branch," he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

The little girl looked at him all confused "This is the part where you are suppose to shake my hand," he whispered.

This brought a tiny smile to her face as she placed her hand into his "Hi," she giggled.

"So now we're not strangers anymore," Branch explained giving her a quick wink.

"My name is Roselyn," she replied sweetly "but promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Branch replied sitting down on the ground across from her.

"Do you have a mommy and daddy?" she asked as she copied him by sitting down.

"Well everyone has a mommy and daddy," he explained

Roselyn turned her head to the side "Where are yours?"

Branch let out a soft sigh not wanting to tell her the truth about his mom and grandma "I'm not hundred percent sure where they are at the moment."

"Why are you that color?" she asked pointing to his grey skin

"I think it's because I'm sad," he replied slowly looking away from her.

"Don't be sad," the little girl replied with a big smile "be happy."

"I wish it was that easy," Branch mumbled as he slowly got to his feet.

Her smiled quickly faded when she saw him getting ready to leave "Don't go."

"You don't want me to leave?" he asked "Fine I'll stay until your parents come back."

Roselyn's smile returned as she settled back down to wait for her parents. As Branch sat back down his tummy growled, he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something. But he was going to have to ignore it even at least for a while longer. The two young trolls waited for what seemed like forever but Roselyn's parents never showed up and Branch started to have a bad feeling about it. Her parents were probably taken just like his family.

"I'm hungry," the little girl whined as she placed her hands on her tummy.

"I am too," he sighed "but I don't have anything."

"Then why don't we go get something to eat?" she asked pointing towards the village "They have lots of yummy stuff there."

Branch looked down at the ground "I'm not allowed there."

"How come?"

The grey troll just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know...ask Lady Abilene."

"But I'm super hungry," she whined.

"Well," Branch said as he tried to think about what to do next "there maybe a few berries left on a near by bush."

Roselyn's eyes lit up "Can we go see?"

"I guess but you have to be very quiet when we go there," he whispered

"Okay," she nodded "I promise I won't make a peep."

Branch started to lead the way "But what if my parents come looking for me?" she asked hanging her head down and looking at her feet.

"We won't be gone that long," the grey troll tried to convince her.

Roselyn thought about it for a second before her tummy rumbled again and she followed the older troll. They did not have that far to go but having a younger traveling companion who found almost everything interesting enough to play with. Branch found that this was going to be a lot harder than it seemed. When the berry bush came into view the smaller troll became excited but Branch warned her again to be very quiet. She did as she was told and tippy toed over to the bush. Her little hand grabbed a berry and she bit into it..."Yummy," she mumbled in between bites.

"They are good..huh?" Branch asked giving her a small smile.

The two trolls ate a few more berries..."HEY!" someone snapped

"We got to go!" Branch warned giving the younger troll a quick nudge.

"You stay away from my berry bush...you no good ugly troll!" the troll growled.

"Run!" Branch whispered to the little girl.

They grey troll let her get a head start before he ran after her but just as he started running the angry troll had whipped it's hair causing Branch to trip.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay away?" the troll hissed

"I'm sorry," Branch tried to explain as fear started to take over "I was just hungry."

"I don't care if you were staving!" the troll snapped "No outcast troll is going to steal from me."

"I promise I wont do it again," Branch pleaded

The troll looked down at the grey troll "You said that the last two times."

"I know but this time I really mean it,"

The troll's hard stare seemed to softened up a bit as he reached out his hand for Branch to take. Branch looked at the troll as he hovered above him and before he hd a chance to react he was yanked up off the ground by his suspender strap which broke from the force of the pull.

"Now you listen here!" the troll snapped as he pulled the young troll close to his face "If you ever come near my berry tree again...I will personally break each and every one of your greedy little fingers. Do I make myself clear?"

Branch swallowed hard before he nodded "Yes sir."

"Good," the troll replied as he slowly let go of the broken strap "oh and one more thing."

The troll's fist made contact with Branch's cheekbone and he stumbled backwards, he was completely shocked. It had only been a couple of berries a mere taste really. The young grey troll sat on the ground holding back his tears.

"Now get out of here!" the troll snapped stomping towards the stunned grey troll.

Branch quickly got his feet and took off running in the direction he had told Roselyn to go earlier. He did not stop running until he knew it was safe. Branch said nothing as he rejoined Roselyn but instead just sat down. The little girl could tell something was different about him but did not know what it was. She quietly walked over to him and decided to just cuddle up beside him. Branch figured it was because she was cold but that's not what it was, she just felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Branch," she said "You can be my big brother and when my daddy comes to get me I will ask him if you can stay with us."

Branch did not know what to say but it did not matter because before he even had a chance to...she was already fast asleep.

 **Well what do you guys think so far? I know it kinda has a darker tone to it but trust me it will not all be that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Branch had lost track of how many days he sat and waited with little Roselyn for her daddy to come get her. Some days he would bring things he found in the forest to eat but it never satisfied the hungry that burned in their bellies. Branch was starting to fear that maybe Roselyn's daddy had suffered the same fate as his mom and grandma. Though he hoped that he was somehow wrong but things seemed pretty weird. Oneday Branch went to go meet with little troll so he could sit with but she was nowhere to be seen. His heart sank as he feared that something bad may have happened to her.

"Look what I got!" he happy voice exclaimed as she hurried over to him holding up something.

"What is it?" he asked

"Mr Baker troll gave me a cupcake," she replied smiling

"Really?"

"Yep!" she beamed before holding up a second cupcake "And I asked him for one for my brother."

Branch did not know what to say as she handed the taller troll the small cake.

"I know you are hungry just like me," she exlained

"Thanks," the grey troll said quietly as he slowly took the small cake from her. They both sat down and slowly ate their treats. The burst of the sweetness danced around their tastebuds as they savored each and every bite. Branch couldn't remember the last time he had something that tasted this good.

"Yummy," Roselyn said right after she took her last bite "I wish had another one."

"Thanks again," Branch said before he finishedoff his cupcake.

"Your welcome," the little girl beamed before sitting in silence for a long time.

"What is it?" Branch asked out of curiousity when he noticed his small friend deep in thought.

"Are you going to change back into your right color?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "Because if you did the other trolls won't treat you different."

"It's not that easy," he sighed "I don't want to be his color but I can't help it."

Roselyn than reached forward and patted the grey troll on his hand "Don't worry Branch...someday your color will come back, I just know it."

Branch smiled and nodded but deep down he felt like nothing could ever make him happy again. He felt cold inside, how could Lady Abilene been so cold hearted enough rip familes apart the way that she had for no reason at all. He wanted his family back and for his young friend to find hers. He looked down at his grey color and he could not help to feel hurt. The trolls of the village refused to sell him anything even though he some money that was left from his mother.

"Your money is no good here!" they would snap before chasing the young troll away or a couple times a nasty troll would just take his money and not even give it back. When Branch would ask for the money back they would say either say "Your a liar...you never gave any money!" or "Why do you need it ugly?"

Their words cut deep but their punches hurt the most. Sometimes a group of teen trolls related to the trolls Branch had tried to buy from would come out looking for him. When they found him they would mock and tease him before becoming violent. Branch learned the hard way that it was best not to hide from them because when had they found him they made it hurt so much more. That is why in the dead of the night when ever troll was sleeping he was busy building a bunker where he knew he would be safe.

"My Daddy's not coming back...is he?" Roselyn asked pulling him out of his deep thoughts.

Branch looked at the young troll "I'm not sure," he replied "He might."

Roselyn looked down at the ground and sighed "I wish he was here right now. I miss him."

Branch could tell that she was sad and he did not want her to turn grey like him. He had become like a brother to her and he cared deeply for her. She was the only troll to show him kindness in his lonely world and he was not about to let anything happen to her. So he remembered what his mother use to tell him about his father.

"I bet your Daddy is on a secret mission with mine," he told her.

Her eyes lit up "Your Daddy is on a secret mission?"

"Yeah," he replied

"Cool!" she exclaimed

Branch smiled knowing she was happy with that answer just like he had been when he was younger.

Meanwhile a young Princess Poppy was learning about all the dangers of the outside world beyond the palace gates. Lady Abilene told her everything she needed to know about the outside world. "You see my Dear," she said softly "Our kingdom is made up of beautifully colored trolls and everthing is perfect."

The young princess smiled as she listened to her step-mother "However as much as I try to keep things perfect in the kingdom we still have imperfections."

"Imperfections?" Poppy repeated tilting her head to the right..not knowing what she meant by that word.

Lady Abilene nodded "Let me explain," she said giving a quick pause "Sometimes the kingdom suffers from nasty grey trolls."

"Why are the trolls grey?" Poppy asked

"They are bad trolls that want nothing more than to rip you apart," she explained "and if you ever come across one you must scream on the top of your lungs."

"How come they want to hurt me?"

"It's not just you but everyone, besides in their dna to do so. They are not like you or I," Abilene replied "A imperfection must be taken care of as soon as possible because you can't turn your back on them."

Poppy gasped as she hugged her toy close, if she ever ran into a grey troll it would be sorry. "Can I go visit my Dad tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

Lady Abilene let out a long sigh "I don't think that is really the best thing right now. You father is terribly ill right now and seeing him not in the best interest right now. You understand don't you?"

Poppy nodded "I understand."

"That's my girl," she said smiling "Now why don't you go run along and go play."

"Yes Lady Abilene," Poppy replied because she was forbidden to call her anything other than that.

"I tell you what," Lady Abilene said standing up "Tomorrow I will take you into the village to buy you a treat."

Poppy smiled and nodded, it would be her first time in the village and she did not know what to expect. She was so excited to get out and see the world beyond the walls that she only knew. Yes tomorrow was going to be a good day, she just knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Poppy woke up extra early the next morning because today was the day her step-mother was taking her into the village to pick out a special treat. The young princess already had her heart set on picking out a new outfit or maybe something entirely different all together. "Oh, this is so hard!" she mentally screamed as she made her way down the long corridor to the dining hall.

"Good morning Princess Poppy," a female troll greeted the moment Poppy entered the room.

"Morning," Poppy happily replied skipping over to her usual seat.

"Are you hungry Dear?" the troll asked

"Very," Poppy said taking her seat and sitting down. The female troll smiled "How does a fresh blueberry and lemon muffin sound?"

Poppy pretended to think about it for a minute "Um, how about, delicious."

"Alright then," the troll replied, "I'll get you one."

Poppy sat and waited for the troll to return with her breakfast. "Here you go Princess," she said placing the still warm muffin down in front of Poppy. "Thank you!" Poppy said happily. The young princess took her time eating her muffin as not to appear unladylike, after all she was royalty after all.

"There's my little Poppet," Lady Abilene said in a forced joyful voice as she entered the room. "Are you ready for your adventure into our beautiful village today?"

"Yes, Lady Abilene," Poppy nodded "I have been thinking about what to get as my treat today."

"And have you decided?" Lady Abilene asked not even making eye contact with the young princess, instead she snapped her fingers for her servant to come serve her.

"Well not yet," Poppy sighed looking down at the table "but I figure that I will know it when I see it."

"That's my girl," Lady Abilene replied gleefully when her food was set in front of her. "Now Poppy," she said changing her tone to a serious one "As beautiful as our village is it is still full of dangers."

"You mean it could have some grey trolls?" the princess asked.

"Imperfections," Abilene corrected.

"Yeah, those," Poppy nodded

"Well I certainly hope not," her step-mother said sticking her nose up into the air.

After breakfast Poppy and her step-mother along with couple dozen guard trolls made their way into the village. It was almost everything Poppy had dreamed about; the village was full of bright colored trolls just as Lady Abilene had said. The young princess was full of excitement and she wanted to greet everyone she met.

Meanwhile just on the other side of the village Branch had come up with the perfect plan to get something to eat. He was going to somehow paint himself up to blend in with the others and with a little help from Roselyn it seemed that it might work.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked as she handed him the spray on colors.

"No," he sighed "but it's worth a shot."

Branch had figured since no troll wanted to accept his money while he was grey then he would use the spray on color to trick them into selling him something to eat. The berry bushes were out of the question thanks to that mean nasty troll and sure the troll who owned the bakery gave Roselyn a couple of cupcakes twice a week. It wasn't enough to survive on. Before his Grandma's home was destroyed from no one living there Branch had managed to get grab as much stuff as he could including the bag of coins that his mother and grandma were saving up in case of an emergency. He figured to only use the money to buy what they really needed. After he told Roselyn that her daddy was on a secret mission along with his, she did not seem to want to just sit in wait anymore, she preferred to wonder around but she always remained close to where ever he was. She had become his little shadow.

Branch held his breath and sprayed away…..it wasn't long before he looked like the others. "You look different," Roselyn whispered

"No grey is showing, is there?" he asked turning around to let her see.

"I don't see any," she replied

Branch sighed when he looked down at his newly colored arms, leafy green was not his color but would have to do for now. His stomach growled loudly as he and Roselyn entered the village. At first, he was scared that the others would see through his lie but no one seemed to even notice him. He relaxed somewhat but still managed to keep his guard and senses up. The first stop was at a mushroom stand where the troll was selling many different berries.

"Where are your parents?" the troll questioned raising his eyebrow

"They are shopping on the other side of the village and they told my sister and me to get some fresh berries," Branch fibbed.

The troll just shrugged and started explaining the several types of berries he was selling "Would you like to sample any?" he asked once he was done.

Branch and Roselyn both nodded before each taking a berry to try….The sweet juices tasted so good. "You kids look like you haven't eaten in a long time," a kind female troll said as she came up beside the other troll. "When was the last time you had anything to eat?"

The two young trolls said nothing but she got the message "How would you kids like a fresh berry crepe'?" They nodded and she smiled "I thought so."

"Willow?" the male troll questioned "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

"Yes, I do," she replied as she got busy preparing the two crepes.

The wonderful smell of cooking crepe' filled the air all around the hungry kids. "It smells so good," Branch whispered right before another loud growl came from his stomach. In a matter of minutes the two trolls each had a plate of fresh berry crepes topped with a dab of fresh homemade jam. Within seconds the food had disappeared and was now in their bellies.

"Was it good?" Willow asked the two kids.

"Yes, thank you." Roselyn said kindly

"Thank you," Branch replied quietly.

"Anytime kids," she replied giving them a big smile.

Branch and Roselyn picked the berries they wanted and then they were off to visit a different food stand.

"Everyone please clear a path!" Branch heard some troll shout "And allow the royals room to get around." Almost instantly trolls all around started to bow as Lady Abilene and Princess Poppy appeared. Abilene held her head high as she walked past every troll, Poppy on the other hand kept smiling and waving at her fellow trolls.

"Wow she's grown since the last time I saw her," Branch said in his head "I mean of course she's gotten bigger, it's been a long time."

As the two trolls passed Poppy's eyes fell upon him and Branch could have sworn her smile grew a little wider. A single raindrop pulled him out of whatever daze he was in "Oh no," he whispered before tapping on little Roselyn's shoulder. She turned to see what he wanted "We have to go," he said down low.

"Already?" she questioned

A couple more raindrops fell "Yes," he replied.

The two trolls pushed through the crowd of trolls, they had to hurry before the clouds opened and dumped rain onto them. The entrance to the forest was right front of them, it was only a few yards away. The rain started to fall fast and hard, within seconds the paint washed off the grey troll to reveal his dull color. "Well at least we got some food," he said happily holding up a small bag of berries and other goodies.

"Can I carry it?" Roselyn asked holding out her tiny hands.

"I guess," Branch sighed "as long as you promise not to drop it."

"I promise," she replied seriously.

They grey troll handed her the bag to carry. It wasn't long before they arrived at a rock with a hollowed-out area. Once inside Branch started a small fire to keep them warm for the night. "I'm thirsty," Roselyn said quietly.

Branch noticed that their water supply was completely out and he would have to venture back out to get more at the nearby stream. "Roselyn," he said getting her attention "stay here, okay?"

The little troll nodded as she watched the older troll go back outside. The first thing Branch noticed was the rain had slowed down to just sprinkling. The stream came into view and he slowly approached it with his small bucket.

He had just finished filling it with water when he turned to leave a bunch of the local troll kids some older than he was had blocked his path.

"Hey Gloomy," they teased "We saw what you did."

"You know the rules," one troll said, "Your kind is outlawed in our village."

"What would Lady Abilene say if she knew what you had done?"

"Please don't tell her," Branch whispered

"Ew, it talks," another troll mocked

"How about we call her?"

Branch shook his head.

"Look Ugly's scared," they laughed before grabbing the water bucket and making it fall spilling the water he had collected.

"Should I go get her?" One troll asked

"You better hurry before she leaves!" Another troll called after the now running troll "we'll make sure he doesn't get away."

When Lady Abilene heard of what had happened she was so upset, she turned to one of her guards "Take Poppy home,"

"But?" Poppy started to say but before she could….she was being dragged away. She looked back at her step-mother and wondered what she was going to do to this grey dangerous troll.

Roselyn sat alone poking at the dying fire with a long stick, Branch had been gone longer than what he should have been and was worried. Her ears perked up moment she heard him returning, a wide smile appeared on her face. Branch said nothing as he walked in placing the bucket of water gently on the ground. She saw strange marks that she had never seen before and she was confused, he seemed to be covered in them. Branch tried to be strong most of the time but he couldn't help it when tears started to flow from his eyes and down his cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in his mother and grandma's safe embrace where they would tell him that everything was going to be okay. Lady Abilene made sure that he knew what he was "A dirty… disgusting…ugly troll…that needed to learn his place."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Poppy was still disappointed that she never got to pick out her special treat that Lady Abilene had promised. "Sorry Poppet," Abilene said calmly as she entered the dining hall where Poppy sat just staring at her food. "I had to take care of a small matter."

"I know," Poppy sighed "I still wish I could have gotten a chance to pick something out."

Lady Abilene nodded slightly "I know Sweetie but I must keep the imperfections in line."

Before Poppy could say another word, Abilene left without even looking at her step-daughter. The young princess sat there for another minute or two before deciding to do the unthinkable. She was going to sneak out and explore the village on her own. Poppy rushed to her room to find something to wear on her outing, she looked through her closet and found the perfect dress. After changing she carefully made her way out of the royal grounds without being seen, once free she relaxed a bit.

Branch felt sore from the day before but today was a new day and he was going try and forget about it. He looked over at Roselyn who was still fast asleep, she always said he was like her big brother to her and he was starting to see her as his little sister. They may not have been related through blood but she had become as close to him as any blood related sibling was, in fact it was like they had been together longer than they had been.

"Come on Branch," he said to himself as he let out a long sigh "It's a new day and that means a new beginning."

"Morning," Roselyn said softly as she slowly sat up and stretching out her arms far above her head.

"Hey," they grey troll replied giving her a slight head nod. Roselyn happily made her way over to her adoptive brother. "What's for breakfast?" she playfully asked taking a seat beside him.

"Well," Branch said giving her a crooked smile "we have berries and more berries."

The little giggled before replying "I think I'll have the berries."

"Oh really?" Branch replied handing her the small bag of berries so she could pick out her the kind she wanted. "Thank you," she said smiling. The two trolls ate in silence for a long time before Roselyn decided to ask a few questions.

"So, Branch," she said seriously "What were your parents really like?"

"Well," Branch sighed "I don't really remember my dad but I do remember that he was very brave."

"Really?" she asked in amazement "Kind of like my daddy?"

"I guess," he replied, "but I really don't know your daddy."

Roselyn sat in a daze for a few seconds "I remember my daddy telling my mommy to take me and run. He told her that he would meet us at our spot in the woods. That's why I have to be there when he comes for me."

"What about your mommy?" Branch found himself asking "What happened to him?"

"She told me to keep running and not to look back," the little girl explained "So I just ran and now we got separated. That's when I ran into you."

Branch looked down at the berry bag on the ground, poor little girl was never going to see her parents again and she didn't even know it. Lady Abilene did not like it when trolls talked about her behind her back, if she found out then you would be punished. Branch had heard that she fed the unlucky trolls to troll hungry bergens.

"So, what about your mommy?" Roselyn asked bringing Branch out of his train of thought. "My Mom," he whispered before clearing his throat "She was always there when I needed her the most, always telling it was going to be alright even if wasn't. She was mine and I miss her then there was my Grandma, she was just like my second Mother. Both loved me just as much as I loved them, I wish I could see them and tell them how much I love them again."

Roselyn could the hurt on her friend's face "What are we going to do today?" she asked as she changed the subject.

"I'm not sure," Branch shrugged "what do you want to do?"

"Festival!" she cheered

"Festival?" Branch questioned "Where is this festival?"

"The village," Roselyn replied

"Roselyn," Branch sighed "you know I'm not allowed in the village."

"I know," she replied, "but maybe you could color yourself again."

"Yeah, I don't think that is such a good idea." Branch tried to explain as he remembered the events of the day before.

"Please?" the little girl begged.

Branch wanted to protest but a part of him wanted to join the fun. Lady Abilene had told him that he needed to learn his place and that he was not welcomed in the village. She also told him that each time he was caught the punishment would get worst and worst until he would be sorry. "Maybe you should go alone."

Roselyn looked sad by his answer "But I want you to go with me."

"I'm sorry Roselyn," he said softly "I can't."

"Five minutes!" Roselyn exclaimed "We can stay for five minutes."

Branch let out a heavy sigh "Fine, five minutes then."

Roselyn's face lit right up with glee "Yay!"

Branch put a fake smile on his face, he knew he was going to regret it later but for now at least his little sister was happy. The last thing he wanted was for her to turn just as grey as him.

Meanwhile Poppy had gotten herself lost in the forest and she had no idea which way the village was. "This was a stupid idea," she scolded herself in her head "I have no clue where I am." The young princess knew she should have paid more attention to the way she had gone the day before but nope she was just way to excited to pay any attention. On top of being lost in the forest Poppy was about to come face to face with very type of troll her step-mother always warned her about. She had just appeared from behind a tree when she saw a young troll girl and right behind her was a grey troll. The troll princess quickly covered her head under a hood.

Poppy let out a small gasp as she watched in horror thinking that the troll was going to attack the young troll but the two seemed to know each other. No, she was confused, Lady Abilene always told her that they were dangerous yet here was a grey troll getting along with a regular troll. The young princess slowly bent down to retrieve a large stick.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE CHILD!" she hissed holding out the stick to protect herself.

The two trolls stopped and looked at her "That's right Beast!" she said in a shaky voice.

"Look lady!" Branch snapped without realizing it was the princess under her hood "She's with me."

"What do you want with her?" she asked

"We're going to the festival!" Roselyn blurted out before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. "Oops."

"You're not allowed!" Poppy snapped "Grey trolls are outlawed in the village."

"Yeah, and?" Branch asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you take one more step closer….I'll scream," Poppy replied smugly "So you better stay back.

"Look," Branch said calmly "I'm sure we could argue all day but if you don't mind I am taking my sister to the festival. Just pretend you never saw me."

"But that would be lying," Poppy retorted "And I don't lie."

"Please?" Roselyn begged

Poppy could not resist the little girl's puppy eyes "Fine," she sighed "but I going to keep my eyes on you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Branch retorted shaking his head as he and Roselyn started off towards the village followed by Poppy.


	7. Chapter 7

Poppy glared at the grey troll most of the way but she couldn't help but notice that if grey trolls were so bad then why did the little girl stay with him.

"So, you guys are brother and sister?" she asked trying to figure this all out.

"Branch is my adoptive big brother," Roselyn happily replied as she skipped alongside of her grey friend.

"She doesn't need to know that," Branch whispered, "the less she knows the better."

Poppy silently mocked the grey troll from behind. "So," she said as they walked along "why do you pretend you care about her?"

Branch turned back to her and asked, "Who said I was pretending?"

"Because my step-mother told me that your kind don't have any feelings," she replied smugly "I mean, how could you? You're such a dull color."

"Well, she's wrong," he replied bitterly.

Roselyn had skipped ahead of them to the place where they had hidden the spray on color, "I GOT IT!" she exclaimed holding it up.

"Oh, like that plan is smart," Poppy scoffed "don't you know what will happen if you get caught?"

Branch stopped what he was doing for a second and thought about it "Yes, I do," he sighed before spraying on some color.

Poppy shook her head "You're crazy, you know that right?"

"Whatever," Branch sighed

Roselyn watched the festival from a safe distance while she waited for Branch to finish painting himself up. Poppy saw this as the perfect opportunity to find out the real reason why she stayed with this terrible grey monster.

"Is he holding you against your will?" she asked taking a seat beside the little girl. Roselyn looked up at her and just shook her head "No," she said, "why would you think that?"

Poppy looked around before leaning forward and whispering "Don't you know that grey trolls like him are very dangerous."

The little girl stood up fast "My brother is not dangerous!" she snapped "So stop lying!" Poppy was both confused and hurt by basically being called a liar. "I am not lying!" she defended "He probably brainwashed you or something."

Roselyn's eyes began to tear up "STOP IT!" she shouted "Why does everyone hate him? He's my best friend."

"What's going on?" Branch asked as he rushed over only to have a sobbing Roselyn run into his arms. As Poppy looked back at them she could see that maybe just maybe that Lady Abilene may have been wrong and that grey trolls were capable of caring for others. She could see that little Roselyn cared deeply for him and he shared the same feelings.

"Hey," she said quietly as she slowly walked over "I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

Roselyn wiped her tears away as she turned to the princess in disguise "I forgive you."

Poppy smiled "Great!"

"Okay Roselyn," Branch said handing her a few coins, "you have five minutes."

"I'm going to buy the biggest muffin ever!" she exclaimed before rushing off towards the baker's stand. Poppy knew she should be off on her own way but a part of wanted to make sure the grey troll did not try anything funny. "I thought you wanted to go the village?" he asked glancing over at her.

"I do," Poppy quickly replied, "it's just I don't trust you."

"Look!" he hissed "I'm just waiting for Rosie to come back!"

"Is everything alright over here?" some troll asked who Poppy recognized right away as one of the palace guards.

"Yes, fine." Branch replied hoping that this strange girl would not ruin his cover.

"Miss?" he asked turning his full attention to the hooded girl…."Umhm," Poppy nodded afraid to talk.

"Well alright," the troll shrugged before walking off.

"Look at the size of it!" Roselyn said proudly holding up the giant muffin

"Oh wow," Branch replied, "That is pretty big."

"Here," the little said breaking the muffin in half and handing part of it to Branch. It was then Poppy started to see what they really were, two young trolls trying to survive together because they had no one else to care for them. But one thing she did not understand was that if grey trolls were so heartless like Lady Abilene said they were then why was this one taking care of another?

After finishing their muffin halves Branch suggested heading home and even though Roselyn would have liked to stay longer she knew he was right. "Bye!" she called back to Poppy who was still lost in thought.

"Oh...ah…bye!" Poppy called after the little girl.

Poppy was finally about to enjoy the rest of the festival when something grabbed her attention, it was a group teen trolls and by the looks of it they were sneaking away from the crowed. She narrowed her eyes and she followed them from distance.

"So, did you enjoy the festival?" Branch asked Roselyn as he cleaned off the last of the color.

"It was pretty cool," she sighed "I just wish we could have stayed longer."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, "I got you something."

Roselyn's eyes lit up "What?" she asked

Branch smiled slightly as he reached into his hair and pulled a small troll doll "Here," he said handing it over to her.

"It's so cute!" she exclaimed taking it into her arms and hugging it tightly "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," he replied.

Roselyn continued to hug the doll until some older troll yanked it away "HEY!" she snapped "GIVER HER BACK!"

"NO!" the teen troll laughed before shoving the little girl to the ground.

"Giver her back her doll!" Branch growled as he rushed over to help his small friend up.

"And if I don't?" the older troll smirked "What are you going to do about it?"

Branch knew he was not allowed to fight back because if he did he would be severely punished by the hands of Lady Abilene but he wasn't about to let them tease his little sister.

"Why do you even hang out with a freak like him?" the older troll asked Roselyn while holding her doll up high where she could not reach it.

"I'm not a freak!" Branch snapped back

"Yeah ya' are," another teen troll chimed in "Haven't you looked at yourself lately?"

"Just give her back her doll," Branch repeated calmly "we're not even breaking any laws."

The two teens pretended to think about it for a moment "No I think I'd rather hold onto it."

Poppy was about to step in when Branch suddenly used his hair to grab the doll away from the older troll and give I back to Roselyn. "Hey!" the teen hissed "You're gonna wish you never did that." Were they really going to do something to him in front of Roselyn? Poppy wondered….With on hard shove from the teen troll and the weaker troll was on the ground.

"NO!" Roselyn cried "Leave him alone! You can have the doll!"

"Shut up!" the other teen scolded the little girl.

The teen that had pushed Branch to the ground was now holding him down "Go get that rock over there." He said using his head to nod in the direction of big rock that looked like it was going to cause a lot of pain. The teen's friend smile and did as he was told but just as he was about to lift up the heavy rock…

"Let him go!" Poppy snapped stepping out from her hiding spot.

"And what if we don't?" the teen holding Branch down smirked.

Poppy then pulled off her hood to reveal who she really was "By order of The Princess."

The two teens got scared looks on their faces "Yes, Princess Poppy!" they both said together right before they let Branch go and took off running.

"However," she said turning her full attention to the grey troll "had it not been for what they were going to do in front of her, I might not have stopped them."

Those words that she had spoken were both cruel and harsh and she had no idea why she had said them. She could tell by the hurt look on the grey troll's face when he realized what she meant. "I'm sorry," she apologized "I didn't mean to sound so heartless."

"Oh I think you did," Branch said as got to his feet "Your step-mother is rubbing off onto you nicely."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Figure it out," he retorted before grabbing hold of Roselyn and gently pulling her in the direction of their home.

 **Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

That night as Poppy looked out her window she could not help but to feel bad at what she had said to the grey troll, she knew she did not mean it. Honestly, he did not seem as bad as her step-mother described, he seemed somewhat different. Still she could not believe she had said those terrible words to him and she could not even imagine what those two older trolls were thinking. They were going do something in front of a small child that no child should have to see. She let out a heavy sigh as she got into her big comfy warm bed and fell fast asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile in their little hideaway Roselyn sat close to the fire admiring her little doll, it was pink and had purple hair just like she had. Branch had just stepped out to get fresh water for them and when he returned she was happy. "Why were those trolls so mean?" she asked as Branch made up her little makeshift bed of leaves and a couple of blankets.

"Because of me being who I am," he replied with a sigh "they don't like me very much."

"But why?" she asked

"I told you before," he explained "Lady Abilene."

Roselyn looked over at her big brother "But why?" she repeated.

"I don't know," he answered before motioning for her to come over to her bed. She slowly got up and walked over to her makeshift bed and laid down holding her tiny doll close as Branch used the two blankets to cover her up. He smiled slightly before walking over to his spot and covering himself up with his one blanket. He always made sure she was kept the warmest because she was much younger then him and there for more likely to get sick faster. As he lay on his makeshift bed all he could think about what had happened today, he knew he was different by his color but being called a 'freak' because of it hurt. But what stuck in his head the most was when the princess told him that if Roselyn had not been there she would not have stopped the two teen trolls on whatever they had planned on doing to him with the rock. A part of him knew what they had wanted to and that is what made her words even more hurtful.

It did not take long for Roselyn to fall asleep and Branch was thankful for that, he did not feel like answering anymore questions for tonight. The sound of her soft snores helped him to drift easily off into his own dream world.

Poppy woke up bright and early the next morning, she had made up her mind to bring the grey troll and his sister some food. She knew that Lady Abilene would not approve of what she was planning what to do but she knew she had to do the right thing and this was the right thing. The princess very quietly made her way into the kitchen with a basket in her hands. She then began to grab things and place them carefully into the basket. Poppy grabbed a few small cakes, cookies and a couple loaves of bread. When she could not fit anything else she snuck out of the palace and began making her way towards where she had met the two trolls yesterday.

The forest was a little creepy this early in the morning, there was a low fog which made it look even more scarier. Poppy started to walk a little faster to try and keep her mind off of how scared she really was. A loud crack from something stepping out on a stick caused her to start to panic a bit and she began running. She ran until she hit something solid and which she bounced backwards from.

"Ow," she mumbled as she dusted herself off and looked to see what she hit, it was a large rock. "Stupid rock," she said under her breath.

"Back so soon?" a familiar voice asked from onto of the rock "and you really should watch where you are going."

Poppy's eyes met the grey troll's before he jumped off from the top of the rock to join her face to face. "Yes well, I brought you and Roselyn some food," she said holding out the basket for him to take.

Branch looked at it for a minute before bringing his attention back to her "Why?" he asked

She shrugged her shoulders "Because it's the right thing to do."

"How do I know it's not a trap?" he asked, "Set up by your step-mother?"

"She doesn't know I'm here!" she snapped back "This is me just trying to do something nice."

"Oh," he replied slowly taking the basket from her "Well then thanks."

Poppy smiled at him for a second before quickly shaking it away "You're welcome."

"Hello again Princess Poppy!" Roselyn happily exclaimed as she came skipping out from behind the rock "What are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping off some food for you guys," Poppy explained.

"Really?" the little girl asked "Cool!"

Poppy smiled again before realizing she should head back to the palace just in case someone noticed she was missing. The young princess turned to leave when Roselyn's voice stopped her "Where are you going?"

"I have to get back home," Poppy replied

"Oh, okay," the little girl shrugged before she began looking through the basket of treasures. "Thanks again," Branch said down low almost in a mumble.

"Don't mention it," Poppy replied with a slight smile "And I'm sorry about saying those hurtful words yesterday, I don't know what I was thinking."

Branch looked at her before nodding his head slightly "I know you said them because it is what you were taught. But I'm not that different from anyone else."

"How can you say that?" she asked bringing her eyes up to meet his "My step-mother has always told me that grey trolls were born different and they were dangerous."

"Well," Branch sighed "do you think I'm dangerous?"

Poppy shook her head "No," she whispered, "maybe just misunderstood."

The two older trolls stood in silence for a few moments before Poppy cleared her throat "Well, I gotta' go." She said turning back towards the palace "I'll bring more food when I can."

"You really don't have to do that," Branch tried to tell her but she just waved him off "But I want to."

"If you get caught you will be in serious trouble," he whispered so only she could hear "you know that right?"

Poppy nodded "I know but as future Queen I feel it is my duty to do this."

With that said Poppy bid her farewell to the two trolls and hurried back to the palace. She had just made it inside when her step-mother was making her way into the dining area where she was supposed to be eating her breakfast.

"Morning Lady Abilene!" Poppy greeted cheerfully before taking a small bite of her fresh strawberry lemon muffin.

Lady Abilene said nothing but a quick head nod as she made her way over to her end of the long table where a freshly brewed pot of tea was waiting for her. Poppy watched as she sat down and poured her cup of tea. "I was thinking about what you said about grey trolls," Poppy began to say.

"What about them?" Lady Abilene replied bitterly as she gripped her tea cup tightly

"Well what if they are not all bad?"

Lady Abilene slammed her hands down on to the table shattering her tea cup in her hand causing Poppy to jump "I don't ever want to hear you ask that again. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Poppy whispered

Lady Abilene looked down at her hand and saw that it was now bleeding "Please excuse me," she said standing up "It seems that I have to go clean myself up."

Poppy watched as her step-mother left the room leaving her shattered cup for her servant troll to clean up. When she was all alone again she let out a soft sigh.

A few days later Branch had a scare when he woke up and found Roselyn missing from her sleeping spot. "Roselyn?" he whispered but received no answer. He could feel his heat start to beat faster in his chest, he knew that a few trolls knew that she was with him and that was frowned upon. He made his way out from their hiding spot but still found no sign of his little sister. As he began his search around the area a sound grabbed his attention, it sounded like singing. He followed the sound and that's where he found Roselyn, she was sitting on a small rock looking down at the ground singing softly. He stood back and listened to her as she sang quietly….

 **Do I miss you?**

 **Count the stars, multiply by ten.**

 **Course I do more than now and then.**

 **I could paint a rainbow, Shine the sun.**

 **Set the stars in space, After that explain how much I miss your face.**

 **We could watch the moon someday soon,**

 **I will start to smile. When I say I'll see you in a while.**

 **But till then I'll miss you. Dry my tears, hide my fears away.**

 **Until that happy day, to the rainbows end.**

 **It is where I'll go, I miss you so…..**

When she was done singing a couple of tears fell from her eyes and she tried her best to wipe them away. "Hey," Branch whispered coming up behind her and sitting next to her. She looked over at him before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck "Please don't leave me like my daddy did," she whispered back.

Branch slowly hugged her back "I'm sure your daddy did not want to leave you. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Satisfied by his answer she snuggled her head into his neck. "You're the best big brother ever."

Branch couldn't help but to smile at her comment "Thanks," he replied, "and you're the best little sister."

Roselyn brought her face up to his and smiled before saying "Well, duh?"

"Oh, you think you're so funny?" Branch asked with a wide smile.

"Yep!" she replied cheerfully.

Both trolls laughed a little before Roselyn's tummy started to rumble "I'm hungry."

"I think I remember seeing one last muffin with your name on it back home," Branch replied standing up and offering his hand for her to take which she did without a second thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Through the passing weeks, Poppy started to become close to the two trolls, yes even the grey one. She tried to tell herself that she was only being nice to him because of the young girl but that was a lie. She could see the goodness inside him even though that would mean that her step-mother was wrong about such trolls. Poppy continued to sneak them food from the palace once a week, she would never let any troll starve. Branch had become accustom to her frequent visits, in fact deep down he rather enjoyed them. Poppy managed to keep Roselyn preoccupied while he was busy working on a safer place to live other than under a large rock. Roselyn enjoyed having another girl to spend time with and how Poppy would give her mini makeovers.

One afternoon while Poppy was fixing Roselyn's unruly hair the young girl decided to ask some questions. "Do you like us?" she asked randomly out of the blue after talking about glitter and dresses.

"Well of course I do," Poppy replied without even thinking about it "what kind of question is that?"

"Even my brother?" she asked looking down at the ground.

Poppy smiled slightly "Yes, even your brother."

Roselyn turned back towards Poppy smiling before she wrapped her arms around the princess and hugged her tightly. "We like you, too."

Poppy hardly thought that was true with the grey troll because he hardly said any words to her but she did not want to spoil anything for the little girl. "So, what's it like being a princess?"

"It's pretty awesome," Poppy replied.

"Why does your mommy hate grey trolls?" Roselyn then asked in a serious tone.

"Well," Poppy started to say, "Lady Abilene is my step-mom."

"What's that?" Roselyn asked tilting her head to the side.

"She married my father after my mommy passed away when I was a baby," Poppy explained giving a heavy sigh "and she thinks that grey trolls are bad."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Poppy sighed again "I guess she wants every troll to be bright and colorful, not dull and boring."

Branch was listening from a short distance away as the words 'bright and colorful' got stuck in his head, how could anyone be bright and colorful when the very things you loved were taken from you? He had no clue what had happened to his mother or grandma but he knew it was something awful.

"She also says they are dangerous and cannot be trusted," Poppy finished explaining.

Roselyn shook her head "Well that's not my brother."

"No, it's not." Poppy agreed "But my step-mom has different views than I do."

"Can't you make her see things differently?"

"I wish I knew how," Poppy whispered.

"Some things are easier said than done," Branch spoke up as he walked over to his little sister. "I'm sure if Poppy could she would."

Poppy's eyes met his for a brief second before she turned away to hide her blush on her cheeks. "I should start heading back," she said clearing her throat and quickly standing up "don't want to get in trouble."

"Will we see you next week?" Roselyn asked as she too quickly got to her feet.

"Of course," Poppy replied with a big smile "and maybe we can do some scrapbooking."

"My mommy loves scrapbooking!" Roselyn exclaimed "I'm going to make her one!"

Poppy's smile faded slightly as she looked from Roselyn to Branch who just stood there with a straight face on. She knew that Roselyn's parents were missing and there was no denying that her step-mother had something to do with it. After saying their goodbyes until next week Branch thanked Poppy for the food she brought them.

"You're welcome," she smiled wanting to hug him but at the same time too scared. The two older trolls stood facing each other in silence for seemed like forever before Poppy snapped out of it and said her finale farewells.

A week later…

Poppy was unable to sneak out because her step-mother knew something was up and she was bent on keeping the princess busy and distracted. Or when Poppy was busy she was being followed around by guards.

"It's like she doesn't trust me," Poppy said in her head as she sat at the table pretending to enjoy her projects she had been assigned.

Roselyn sat and waited for Poppy to come but she had not shown up yet. "How come she's not here yet?"

"She's probably very busy," Branch tried to explain sitting down beside the smaller troll. "How about we get you something to eat?"

"Okay," she sighed

Branch pulled out the last berry cake and split it in two "One half for you and the other for me," he said handing her the bigger half.

The little girl ate it right up "Yummy!" she said happily.

"It is tasty," Branch smiled before looking over at their food supply and sighing. They were going to have to get more from the village and he knew how much they disliked him there. One of these days his spray on color was not going to fool anyone but what choice did he have? He sprayed his color on and he was ready to face his fears. Things in the village went smoothly up until one of the older troll recognized the doll holding young troll. Just as the two trolls were leaving the village they were stopped.

"Stealing food, are you?" a voice asked from behind.

"I didn't steal anything," Branch calmly said as he slowly turned back towards the voice

"We bought it," Roselyn added quickly taking her brother's hand.

"Brainwashed the child, eh?" the troll smirked "Wait until the queen finds out. You know how much she HATES trolls like you."

"I'm not doing anything wrong," Branch defended "I was just getting food for her."

The troll thought about what he had just said "Yeah, I don't really care what you just said."

"Well do we have here?" another troll asked quickly grabbing the small bag of food away from the two trolls.

"Please don't," Branch begged but what good would that do? Because within seconds it was all tossed to the ground and smashed.

"Hey!" Roselyn snapped "That was our food!"

Without warning another troll came up from behind and grabbed Roselyn away, the little screamed and struggled to get away but it was no use.

"Hey!" Branch snapped "Let her go!"

"Let her go!" the mocked as a few more trolls gathered around.

"You know little girl, I don't know why you want to hang around an outcast like him?" the troll that was holding Roselyn asked, "it's just gross and wrong."

The young female girl did something she normally did not do, she bit onto the troll's hand that held onto her. He released her in an instant and ran straight to her adoptive brother, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Branch hugged her back gently as the other trolls stared and watched.

"Let's just go," the troll said to his friend.

The other troll rubbed the bite mark on his hand and agreed as they walked off leaving the two trolls alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Branch decided that whenever he had to go into the village he would go alone so the other trolls would not recognize him. "But why can't I go with you?" Roselyn asked.

"It's safer this way," he tried to explain but the little girl gave him a sad look and asked, "I don't want you to leave me."

"I know," he sighed, "but I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if anything ever did."

Roselyn wiped away a single tear that fell from her left eye before rushing over to her big brother and throwing her arms around his waist "I love you," she whispered.

Branch very slowly returned the hug to the little troll "I love you, too," he replied giving her a gentle squeeze. "Now," he said clearing his throat "I'll be right back."

"Okay," the little girl sighed as she slowly released her big brother.

The older troll gave her a reassuring smile "I'll be alright."

Roselyn watched and waved until Branch was out of sight then she quickly went into hiding until he returned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village, Branch quickly got as much supplies as he could carry by himself, he had to hurry because he did not want to be discovered by any troll. Once he got everything he needed he started to head back to where Roselyn was waiting but the sound of voice grabbed his attention.

"Just ignore it," he tried to tell himself but curiosity got the better of him and she very quietly made his way over to where he heard the voices. As he got closer he recognized who the voices belonged to, it was the group of trolls that enjoyed chasing him out of town.

"The next time I see that Grey Freak, I 'm really going to let him have it." The tallest troll sneered "I mean who does he think he is? Just waltzing into our village anytime he wants too?"

"We should just let Queen Abilene deal with him," the second tallest troll pointed out.

"Why let her have all the fun?" the tallest one smirked

"Because it's the law," the shortest troll piped up.

"Laws are made to be broken," the tallest one replied as he waved it off.

"Suppose you're right," the short troll shrugged.

Branch figured now was the best time to get out of there and he slowly began backing away. SNAP! A small twig broke under his foot, the grey troll felt his fear take over.

"What was that?" one of the trolls asked.

"Come on, let's go check it out." The tallest said leading the way it the direction the sound had come from. Branch stayed low as he hurried away from the trolls and the village. He knew it was best not to stop even if was almost out of breath, a familiar large rock came into view. Branch quickly darted under the rock and to a new secret tunnel he had built for his and Roselyn's safety.

"BRANCH!" the little girl exclaimed the moment he came into view.

"Hey," he panted as he laid down the bags of supplies and food.

It did not take him long to catch his breath and once he did he started to prepare a hazelnut broth soup that his grandma always made, he had saved her recipes before Lady Abilene had his family's home destroyed. "Smells yummy!" Roselyn sang as she skipped happily around with her troll doll.

"That's because it is yummy." Branch replied adding the last of the ingredients to the soup. The two trolls decided that while the soup was cooking they would go collect water for drinking, they grabbed the two pales and headed to the watering hole. Branch allowed Roselyn to fill both buckets while he carried them back and by the time they came back the broth was almost done. Roselyn watched as Branch served the broth into her bowl and carefully handed it to her. "Thank you," she said smiling and taking the bowl. The two trolls sat down and enjoyed the soup together. "So yummy!" Roselyn exclaimed before taking another big sip of her broth.

"Thanks," Branch replied

"Do you think Poppy will visit us soon?" Roselyn asked looking down her bowl of broth.

"I don't know," Branch sighed "I'm sure she will."

"Do you think she forgot about us?"

"No," the older troll replied, "she the princess and I am sure she is very busy."

"Yeah," the little girl sighed "you're probably right."

Branch gave her a small smile "Poppy will visit when she can."

Satisfied with his answer Roselyn spent the rest of the night painting pictures with the new paper and paint her big brother picked up for from the village earlier. Branch was right about Poppy being extremely busy but she did manage to sneak out a couple days later. She was tired of her step-mother trying to brainwash her into thinking that all grey trolls were no good because she knew that Branch was different, she could tell the way he cared for the young troll.

"But why do you hate grey trolls?" Poppy found herself asking one afternoon as she sat down for her daily tea and cupcakes that her step-mother insisted on having all of sudden.

Lady Abilene's face changed the moment she heard the word grey "Because they are a no-good disgusting excuse of a troll!" she snapped.

"How do you know!" Poppy snapped back "Have you ever really gotten to know one?"

"Yes, I have," Lady Abilene lied "and you want to know what happened? They took away everything that was important to me. One even poisoned your mother."

Poppy let out a small gasp as she took a couple steps backwards "Why would one do that?"

Lady Abilene straightened out her face before answering her questioned "They are all monsters deep down inside their hearts."

The young princess stood in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or to believe. "Don't you worry my Dear," Abilene said calmly placing her right hand onto Poppy's shoulder "sooner or later they all get what they deserve."

"What's that?" Poppy asked looking her step-mother in the eyes.

An evil grin appeared on her face as she replied, "When you're older my Dear."

Poppy opened her mouth to say something by a couple of the royal guards came rushing towards Lady Abilene stating that they had an emergency she had to attend to. The young troll watched as her step-mother quickly walked away leaving her all alone. She could finally breath a great sigh of relief and go and visit her friends. Poppy hurried to the kitchen where she quickly grabbed as many things she could and stuffed them into her bag.

Once outside the heat from the scorching summer day hit her like a ton of bricks and within seconds she was sweating. But she was determined to deliver the food bag to her friends and so she pressed on. When the familiar rock came into view she smiled and took a deep breath before marching right on over.

"Hello!" she called from just right outside.

A few seconds later a happy little pink troll appeared as she rushed over to the princess and threw her arms around Poppy's waist. Poppy smiled and hugged the young troll back.

"You're all sticky," the little girl giggled as she backed away

"I know," Poppy replied, "It's so hot out, that's why."

"Branch said he was going to take me to a secret wading pool," Roselyn whispered down low, he said no one knows about it but him."

"Oh really?" Poppy asked

"Yes really," Branch spoke up "my mother use to take me there all the time when I was younger."

"Do you want to come with us?" Roselyn asked giving Poppy the puppy dog eyes.

"Well…" Poppy started to say, "I don't know."

"Please!" the little girl begged taking Poppy by the hand.

"She won't stop until you say yes," Branch said giving Poppy a tiny smile.

"Fine," Poppy replied "I'll go. Besides I could use an adventure after spending all that time cooped up in the palace."

"YAY!" Roselyn cheered.

"Now remember we must be very quiet on our way there," Branch reminded the young troll who smiled and nodded "because if we get caught it could be really bad."

"Always doing illegal, are we?" Poppy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's only illegal because of who I am," Branch replied, "now let's go and remember be quiet."

Poppy knew what he meant by what he said and she would be lying to herself if she said she did not feel bad. So the three trolls set off towards Branch's secret wading pool, it was sort of a far walk and it did not take long before Roselyn started to complain about her feet being tired.

Branch stopped and sighed before allowing his adopted little sister to hitch a ride on his back. Poppy watched how the two trolls interacted with each other and it was nothing like how her step-mother described a grey troll. Then a scary thought entered her head, what does Lady Abilene do with grey trolls?

"Hey!" Branch hissed snapping Poppy out of her day dreams "Try to keep up!"

Poppy blinked when she realized she was falling behind "Sorry," she whispered back.

"Are we there yet?" Poppy asked feeling a bit annoyed about how long it was taking to get where they wanted to go.

"Almost," Branch replied

"You said that an hour ago," Roselyn mumbled

"Hey," Branch said playfully "no complaints out of you missy, unless you want to walk."

"I'm good," Roselyn replied

A few more minutes passed and suddenly Branch stopped in front of large stone wall covered from top to bottom with thick vines.

"I think you led us to a dead end," Poppy remarked rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

The grey troll carefully set Roselyn down and turned back to the princess "Things are not always as they seem." He said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Poppy replied

Branch rolled his eyes and pulled back a couple of vines to reveal small opening "Okay Rosie," he said smiling "you walk from here."

"Okay," the little girl replied as she took a few steps inside.

"After you," he said looking back at Poppy.

Poppy felt a blush go across her face from being embarrassed and she mumbled something under her breath as she walked past the grey troll. They walked through a short tunnel then reached their destination. The moment Poppy stepped out of the darkness she could not believe her eyes, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. A secret oasis filled with many kinds of flowers but the thing that grabbed your attention was the waterfall that sat right in the middle of it all. The pool that it went into was not very deep near the edges and Roselyn wasted no time before she ran over to stick her feet into the cool water.

"It's so beautiful," Poppy said in a amazement

"My dad took my mother here and then she showed me," Branch told her as he took a seat on the soft ground and leaned back against a rock to relax.

"What was your family like?" Poppy found herself asking as she too took a seat next to him.

Branch looked over at her "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?" she asked, "It's good to talk about things."

"Not always," he replied.

"Was your whole family grey?"

Branch gave her a weird look "My family was just as bright and colorful as any trolls."

"So, what happened then?" she asked feeling a little weird all of a sudden but she just shrugged it off.

"I don't remember," Branch whispered as he closed his eyes remembering the day he turned grey. He could not remember what words were being said but he did remember being yanked right out of his mother's arms then when his grandma tried to comfort him she too was ripped away from him. As his bright blue color drained away the other trolls started to treat him differently, yelling at him, calling him names and shoving him as hard as they could. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute as he tried to get away. He ran until he hit something solid which turned out to be a troll not much older than him. At first Branch thought that he was in trouble but the troll just stepped aside and let him pass.

"Your family probably abandoned you when they saw that you were never going to get your colors," Poppy said pulling Branch out of his deep thought. "I mean no offense, they just didn't want to have an imperfect troll like you."

"Yeah maybe," he replied trying to hide the hurt in his voice from those hurtful words.

"No troll wants to have a grey troll around." she replied in a uncaring tone.

"OKAY STOP!" he snapped quickly getting to his feet not understanding why she was even saying any of this about him.

"But it's the truth isn't?" she asked naively and looking him in the face to see just how upset he was becoming.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT HAPPENED!" he hissed.

Poppy did not know what was making her say these things but once she started she just could not stop herself, perhaps it was her step-mother's opinions rubbing off onto her or maybe something in the tea she drank earlier. "Starting to lose your temper, are you? Just like my step-mother said grey trolls do. She also says that grey trolls are uncappable of caring for others or have feelings."

"If I don't care about others then why do I care about Rosie?" Branch asked still trying to hide all the hurt he was feeling, he wished she would stop being like every other troll that was nasty to him.

"Lady Abilene says that sometimes a grey troll will pretend to care for another but deep down they are just trying to make the other just as ugly as they are." Poppy replied not even noticing how much she was hurting him.

"I thought you were my friend?" he asked as his voice cracked.

"Well I am more of Roselyn's friend then yours." She replied nonchalantly

Branch said nothing as he tried to hold back some tears that were stinging his eyes. "You understand, don't you?" she asked, "I only ask this because my step-mother says that grey trolls are not very smart."

"I understand," Branch replied letting a single tear fall from his eye "that you think if me like everyone else does. That I am nothing more than an ugly grey troll that has no feelings and if Roselyn was not with me you would have told where I lived. But let me ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Do you even know what your step-mother does to trolls she doesn't like?" he asked

"Well no, not really," Poppy shrugged "but you're the only type of troll she doesn't like."

"My family wasn't grey when she took them away!" he snapped causing her to jump slightly.

"She wouldn't take them away!" Poppy snapped back as she finally got to her feet and stood face to face with Branch "She's not heartless like you!"

"I'm not the one who's heartless," Branch mumbled

"What's that supposed to mean?" Poppy huffed

"Oh, I think you know what it means," Branch retorted "you are her step-daughter after all."

The next words Poppy said were a very powerful blow and a part of wished she had never said them….."Hope you get what's coming to you, the sooner the better!"

"I've never did anything to you," Branch whispered "or anyone. Please stop."

"Don't like the truth, do you?" she smirked.

"Roselyn!" Branch called "I think we should start heading home."

On the way home the two older trolls walked in silence and little Roselyn did not understand why, she tried her best to get them to speak but it was no use. She also noticed that her big brother looked like he really upset and the only way she knew how to cheer him up was to grab hold of his hand with hers. Like earlier her feet got tired and Branch carried her the rest of the way, only this time she fell asleep on holding onto his shoulders.

"Why don't you just do what's best for her and let her go live with a real troll family?" Poppy asked but Branch ignored her. "How are you going to feel when you damage her?"

If Branch let Roselyn go then he would be all alone again and he liked having her around, she had become his family and family sticks together. By the time, they arrived home Branch carefully placed Rosie on her makeshift bed and covered her up before going back outside only to find Poppy still there waiting for his return.

"I'm sorry for being who I am," he said softly without even looking her in the eyes.

Poppy did not know what to say, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she was going to say something very hurtful and deep down she was truly sorry sor saying those things to him to begin with.

"I have to go,"she mumbled before quickly rushing back towards her palace. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself as she entered her room and throwing herself across her bed "Why did I say all those mean things, when I did not even mean any of it?"

 _ **Why was Poppy being so mean? Next Chapter coming soon and thanks for the reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Poppy's hurtful words from earlier were still playing in Branch's head as he tried to fall asleep that night but it was no use. He let out a soft sigh before turning over onto his side so he could stare at the dying flames of the fire that kept the two trolls warm at night. "She's not heartless like you…" her voice said "I hope you get what's coming to you."

How could she have said those awful things to him and act as if she had said nothing wrong to begin with? From the other side of the cave Roselyn let out a short snore and a tiny cough. "Don't let her words get to you," Branch told himself as he closed his eyes tightly trying his best to fall asleep.

He did not know when he fell asleep but when he did it felt like as soon as he go to sleep he was being woken up by his adoptive little sister.

"Hey, big brother!" Roselyn said happily as she gently tapped is left shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Branch replied groggily as he slowly sat up wiping his sleepy eyes.

"Nothing," she said smiling "I was just wondering when you were getting up."

"I guess right now," he sighed as he began neatly folding up his blanket.

Roselyn watched for a few seconds before she happily bounced off to do the same with her blankets. Branch smiled slightly as he watched her from out of the corner of his eye. Then Poppy's words came back to him…"Why don't you do what's best for her and let her live with a 'Real' troll family before you damage her." Lady Abilene must have done same thing to Roselyn's family as she had done to his, he was sure of it. Poppy was blinded by whatever lies her step-mother had told her and it was going to take a lot of work to help her see things clearly.

"Wasn't yesterday fun?" Roselyn asked giving her big brother a big smile.

"Sure," Branch sighed and avoiding her gaze "tons of fun."

Roselyn tilted her head to the side "What's wrong?" she asked sensing his lack of enjoyment in his voice.

"It's nothing," he lied before quickly changing the subject "how about some breakfast?"

The younger troll nodded her head gleefully and then plopped herself down next to him. Branch prepared their healthy breakfast of the berry muffins that Poppy had brought them the day before. As he bit into the sweet bread he noticed it did not taste as sweet as it once had, in fact it kind of left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Meanwhile at the royal pod palace Poppy was feeling guilty for saying such mean things to Branch but he must know the truth. Yet if he was supposed to be the evil heartless troll her step-mother kept say grey trolls are then why did her words affect him so much.

"Poppy won't you join me for some tea?" Lady Abilene asked as she entered the room where the bright pink princess sat placing the finishing touches on her newest scrapbook.

"Yes, mother." She replied gracefully.

Lady Abilene's smile grew wide as the young troll took a seat across from her and waited for her cup of tea. "Today is a berry and mint flavored tea," Lady Abilene explained as she poured the hot beverage into two cups. The aroma had such a wonderful smell to it, the smell was like a fresh berry pie with just a hint of mint.

"Thank you," Poppy said carefully taking the tea cup and it's content and placing it gently onto the table close to her.

"You're welcome Sweetie," Abilene replied before taking a tiny sip of her tea.

The two trolls sat in silence for what seemed like forever….."Lady Abilene?" Poppy asked finally breaking the quietness between them.

"What is it my Dear?"

"Forgive me for asking but I heard that you are to blame for breaking up some troll families a while back."

Lady Abilene's face changed from calm to sort of angry "Where on Earth did you hear such terrible thing like that?"

Poppy just shrugged her shoulders "I was just wondering."

"Well it is most certainly not true," Lady Abilene replied "and I would rather you forget any sort of lie you may have heard about me. Because that is just what they are, a lie."

"I'm sorry," Poppy whispered.

"It's okay," Abilene replied calmly "All is forgiven."

After finishing her tea Poppy headed up to visit her father who was having one of his better days today.

Ooooooooooooo

A week had passed since Poppy had been around and Roselyn really missed her and after about the hundredth-time hearing about Poppy Branch had to get out from under the rock. "I have to gather more sticks for the fire," he said before making his great escape. The grey troll began searching for the best kindling sticks he could find. It wasn't long before he had his arms filled with them.

"Who said you could take our sticks?" A voice hissed from behind.

Branch quickly turned around to see the group of trolls that clearly did not like him. "Your sticks?" he retorted "I don't see your name on any of them."

"Oh, a wise troll, huh?" the troll smirked

"Look," Branch sighed taking a few steps backwards "I'm not breaking any laws by gathering sticks from the forest."

"And I told you before those are my sticks," the green troll hissed "my dad was right about you, you are a thief."

Branch had been so focused on the troll that was talking that he had failed to notice the other troll's sneaking up from behind him and it wasn't until one of them stepped onto a twig did he turn to see them. Before he had a chance to react they attacked from angles.

 **Sorry it awhile to update this story and that it such a short chapter but the next one will be coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

Roselyn let out a long sigh as she waited from Branch to return, she was quickly becoming very bored. What was taking him so long anyway? Normally he would have been back already yet he was still not back yet. A big part of her wanted to go out and find him, maybe he needed help carrying the bunch of twigs he had set out to find. However, she did not want him to get mad at her for disobeying his orders of staying put. She could just hear his him saying "I told you to stay put, you don't know what could happen to you." In a way, Branch sounded just like her parents and she was thankful for that, it showed that he cared about her and her safety.

The young troll slowly bent forward and carefully reached for her little troll doll to hug it close to her chest. She could not wait for her parents to return so she could show them her doll and let them meet Branch, Roselyn was sure they would let him stay with them so he wouldn't be alone until his family returned. A noise grabbed her attention and her ears perked right up as she turned to face the entrance way. Though it was not the troll she had been waiting for, she was still happy to see who it was.

"Hello Princess Poppy," she said happily and giving the visitor a friendly wave.

"Hi Roselyn," Poppy greeted back as her eyes seemed to dart around the room "is Branch here?"

Roselyn shook her "He went out earlier to gather some twigs for our fire and he hasn't come back yet."

"I see," Poppy replied with a small sigh before clearing her throat "do mind if I stay and keep you company?"

"I don't mind," Roselyn said smiling "I like having 'girl time'."

Poppy quickly returned the smile before making her way over to the younger troll with her basket full of goodies.

Meanwhile Branch had managed to escape his attackers by quickly fleeing when they were more focused on snatching all his twigs away he had collected and destroying them. Now he was off gathering new ones in a different part of the forest where he knew he was safe from any of the trolls in the village. The part of the forest he went to was not like the rest, it was dark and scary and some said it was haunted. The young troll grabbed as many twigs as he could handle and hurried out of the dark forest.

Once he was safely outside, he breathed a sigh of relief before heading back in the direction of their hideaway home.

"I'm back!" he called as he slowly entered their hideout

"Hey Big Brother!" Roselyn greeted cheerfully "Look who's here."

When Branch's eyes fell upon Poppy he immediately felt a flood of emotions come over him (mostly hurt). "What are you doing here?" he asked as he placed his gathered twigs neatly onto the ground.

"I came to visit," she replied softly "and to talk to you."

"Well I am not really in the mood to talk… Princess," he huffed before turning and walking right back outside.

Poppy quickly followed in pursuit "Branch wait!" she called but the grey troll just seemed to ignore her.

"I said wait!" she hissed as she grabbed hold of his left arm.

"Let go!" he snapped trying to yank himself free but failing when he realized just how strong she was.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say!" she snapped back.

"Well maybe I'm not in the mood to hear what you 'have to say' right now," he replied.

"Branch please," she sighed slowly releasing his arm from her vice grip of a hold.

"Why, so you can say more hurtful things?" he asked as turned to face her with his arms crossed.

"I had no idea that my words hurt you like they did," she explained "my step-mother had always told me that grey trolls have no feelings."

"No feelings, huh?" Branch scoffed before quickly grabbing one of her hands and then placing it against his to show her that both were same "we're not really that much different, are we?"

Poppy looked from her hand to his and noticed that the only difference was the brightness of her color compared to his greyish tone. "I just don't understand how this proves that you have feelings." She whispered as she lowered her hand away from his.

"Because we are the same!" he snapped causing her to jump slightly "It means if you have feelings than so do I and cannot see why you or no other troll can see that!"

"Because only true trolls let their colors shine bright," Poppy replied naively.

Branch shook his head "Let me guess," he said, "your step-mother said that?"

"As a matter of fact, she did say that!" Poppy retorted as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you know what makes a troll grey?" Branch asked softly now staring down at the ground.

"Trolls are not made grey," she replied with a slight eye roll, "it's only the bad trolls who are grey."

"So, you just think I'm a bad troll then?" he asked bringing his eyes back up to meet hers.

Poppy was silent for a moment, not knowing what she should say.

"Oh yeah I remember!" Branch snapped "You think I'm a heartless monster and hope I get what's coming to me."

Poppy remembered saying those words and she felt bad for saying them but before she could reply a large shadow flew over the two trolls. "Stand perfectly still," Branch whispered as he froze in his spot "and whatever you do, do not run."

In a moment of panic all Poppy heard was the word 'Run' and that's what she did. "No, wait!" Branch hissed as she turned to head back in the direction of his and Roselyn's hiding place. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest as fear took over her body. Then a loud screech filled her ears and before she knew it she was several feet off the ground being carried away by the giant flying beast.

"Help!" she screamed

Branch watched in horror as the winged beast fly off with the young princess in its clenches. He knew he had to do something and fast. "Hang on!" he called after her.

The winged beast flew to the top of a nearby tree and landed on a large branch. It raised its clawed foot that held Poppy and closely looked at her. The young princess squeezed her eyes shut, too afraid to look at what was going to happen next. Time seemed to pass by slowly as the beast just stared at her as if it were deciding if she looked tasty enough eat or not. The next thing that Poppy knew it she was falling she landed with a hard thud on the branch below knocking the wind out of her. She then felt herself being lifted to her feet and quickly pulled away from the spot and inside a hole on the side of the tree trunk.

"Are you alright?" Branch asked in a completely worried tone.

"I'm fine!" Poppy hastily replied and quickly pulling herself away from the grey troll when she realized that she was hugging him.

"I told you to stay still!" Branch scolded. "And not to run!"

"I know," she sighed "but all I heard was run."

A loud screech caused both trolls to jump as the beast tried it's best to fit its head into the small opening. Poppy screamed before rushing back to Branch's side. "What are we going to do?" she whispered.

"Follow me," he whispered back before gently taking her hand into his and leading her through small tunnel leading down to the bottom. "Okay when we get to the bottom of the tree it's just a straight shot to the hideout." he explained "So when I say go, you need to run right to it."

"Let me get this straight," Poppy replied, "first you tell me not to run and now you're saying I need to run?"

"Yes,"

Now at the bottom of the tree Poppy waited for Branch to say it as okay to make the run for it. She watched as the grey troll moved slowly out into the opening never taking his eyes off the direction of the winged beast. Branch motioned for her run using his right hand and that is what she did. Just as she passed him she heard the monster's screech and she knew it had spotted them. Panic started to rise in her again when the hideout did not seem to get any closer as she ran towards it. The winged beast dove for its meal as it tried to run for safety but something stopped it. One second it was coming at them and then the next it was fleeing for its' own life. Branch caught up to Poppy ad both trolls entered the hideout not wanting to find out what had scared away the winged monster.

Once inside Roselyn rushed over to greet the two out of breath trolls. "What happened?" she asked

"We were attacked," Poppy replied in between her pants.

"So I think it's best to not go outside for a while, Branch quickly added.

Poppy looked back at him "Yeah but I have to leave soon."

"I don't think that's such a great idea," he replied.

"If Lady Abilene finds out that I am not where I am suppose to be, I am going to be in so much trouble."

"Well if you want to risk being eaten than be my guest," Branch retorted as he moved out of the way of the opening.

Poppy knew he was right and decided to just sit down and try to make the best of it, well at least she had Roselyn to help keep her busy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I have not updated in awhile. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. R &R. I will update again in a few days. **

Branch watched from a safe distance as the two girls played some sort of made up game and paint pictures with the paints Poppy had given to Roselyn a while ago. He really did not want anything to do with the young princess after she let her feelings towards him known, at first part of him thought that maybe they could have been friends but not anymore.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Poppy asked him as she stood up and dusting herself off.

No sooner after she asked did a loud clap of thunder fill their ears… "No….no…no," she whispered, "this cannot be happening be happening to me right now, I need go home."

"Well maybe it's not that bad yet," Branch suggested as he led the way out of their hiding spot only to be greeted with a heavy down pour.

"Yay!" Roselyn exclaimed "SLUMBER PARTY!"

"WHAT!" both older trolls gasped at the same time, it was clear that neither troll liked this plan.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Branch tried to explain "Princess Poppy has to go home."

Roselyn tilted her head to the right "But big brother we can't just let her go out in the storm."

"Branch is right," Poppy added "I really need to get home, or else I will be in very big trouble."

The small troll turned to face Poppy "But what if you get sick or something really terrible happens to you on your way home in the storm?"

"I can't stay here," Poppy sweetly replied giving the young troll a smile.

"Why is this place not good enough for her highness?" Branch mumbled just loud enough for Poppy to hear.

Poppy shot him a nasty glare before replying "It could use a little more color in here but oh well."

Branch opened his mouth to say something back but decided against it, he was not in the mood to argue in a losing battle. "Besides maybe the rain will let up soon and then I can be on my way." She quickly added.

"I can only hope," Branch whispered to himself.

Poppy decided it would be best if she just sat back down and wait the storm out. She had not been sitting long before Roselyn started asking her questions, like "What's for favorite color?" or "Favorite thing to eat?"

When Poppy answered each question, she would ask Roselyn the same one in return. "So how old are you Princess Poppy?" the young girl asked, "And when is your birthday?"

"Well," Poppy started to say giving the little girl a sweet smile "My birthday is a few weeks and I will be turning sixteen."

"Cool!" Roselyn exclaimed with a huge smile "Are you going to have a party?"

"You know it!" Poppy replied with just as much excitement in her voice a Roselyn's "It's going to be the biggest and best party ever!"

"Really?"

"Yep," Poppy nodded "with lots of singing and dancing."

"That sounds really awesome!" Roselyn replied happily "I wish I could go."

Branch looked back at the small troll who was now lowering her head and letting out a sigh. He knew that was one place he would never dare to go and nor would he ever try. Poppy must have felt his gaze because her eyes met his for a few seconds before she blinked and quickly turned away again. "Well maybe it won't be that big of a party," Poppy lied "I mean I am sure that once Lady Abilene finds out that I'm not home she may not let me have the party anyway."

The three trolls sat in silence for a while until Poppy felt this weird feeling in her stomach "Oh," she whimpered "I'm getting a little hungry."

Branch walked over to a small box and pulled out a small amount of food and brought it over to where the two girls were sitting. "I know it's not the five-star dining you are used to," he said sighed "but it's all we have to offer."

Poppy looked down at his offering and noticed it was just a few berries and one muffin that must have been a leftover from her last visit. She felt bad because this time the basket of goodies she brought was mostly arts and craft stuff that she knew Roselyn would enjoy and not food. As she stared down at the little bit of food she noticed it was defiantly not enough for all three of them.

"Can I have the muffin?" Roselyn asked with pleading eyes.

Branch nodded before handing her the small muffin "Don't eat it too fast." He told her just as she was about to take a bite.

"I won't," she replied cheerfully.

"I hope you don't berries," he said softly as he carefully handed her the few little berries he had left, her hand felt nice warm when he accidently brushed it with his cold palm.

"What about you?" she found herself asking "Aren't you hungry?"

He shook his head "No."

"Thank you," she replied slowly though she could tell he was lying "but are you sure?"

He nodded before turning away from her just as his own stomach scolded him for not having anything eat. It was going to be a long and miserable sleepless night for him as he tried to ignore his burning hunger.

As Poppy slowly ate the berries she could not help to rethink about everything her step-mother had said about grey trolls or how she herself had said some pretty hurtful words. Yet for some reason this troll had risked his life for her earlier and now was giving her the last bit of his food. "No!" she mentally scolded herself "Don't fall for it Poppy. Lady Abilene is right, you can't trust him."

When it came time for bed Roselyn unrolled her bedding and laid down in her usual spot "You can sleep over by me Princess Poppy!" she happily called.

It was at that moment when Poppy realized that was going to have to sleep on the ground. "It's not that bad Princess," Branch said with a smirk when he noticed the look of pure disgust on her face. "Think of it like camping."

"I'm not really into camping per say," she replied slowly "I mean the only time I went camping was with my friends and we all had big fluffy pillow beds to sleep on."

"Pillow beds?" Branch repeated with a raised eyebrow.

Poppy nodded "And we kinda made a pillow fort."

Branch shook his head "So more like a slumber party then?"

"Yeah, one of those!"

"Well there is a big difference between camping and a slumber party," Branch explained "And it involves sleeping on the ground and not some fancy fluffy giant pillows."

Poppy glared up at the grey troll who seemed to be enjoying her discomfort for some reason. "Well what if I get cold?" she asked

"You're our guest," Branch said as he quickly snatched up his own blanket and placed it neatly beside her "you can use mine for the night.

"As if," Poppy scoffed as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Now what's the problem?" Branch asked

"Well the problem is that your scent is all over it and no offense Branch but I really don't want to smell like you." Poppy retorted.

Branch sighed "Fine but if you change your mind I'm going to leave it right here beside you."

Poppy stayed silent as she watched him slowly make his way back over to his spot to lay down, she let out a fast sigh before quickly getting to her feet grabbing the blanket and marching right over to the grey troll.

When Branch saw her coming over he sat back up with a puzzled look on his face.

"Here!" she hissed shoving the blanket back into his arms hard nearly knocking him over.

"What's your problem?" he asked in complete shock.

From a short distance away Roselyn let out a soft snore signaling that she was in a deep sleep.

"You're my problem!" she snapped "Do you honestly think by offering me your last bit of food or your blanket was going to change how I feel about you?"

Branch opened his mouth to say something but Poppy quickly cut him off "Because guess what?" she asked in a nasty tone "It doesn't!"

"I was just trying to be nice," he replied, "and yes, maybe I was trying to get you to see that I am not the completely heartless troll that everyone seems to think that I am."

"So, you thought that I would start to like you is that it?" she asked placing her hands-on hips "Well here's a newsflash for you, I will never like you."

"I know," he whispered lowering his head.

Poppy felt herself go numb by what she had just said to him, she wanted so much to apologize but for some reason an unknown force inside her was making her say those awful things…


	14. Chapter 14

As he had expected Branch had a sleepless night and it was not just coming from the burning hungry that he felt. No, it was because of her, the now fast asleep princess that always found some way to hurt him even more then he already was. Her words were like weapons yet she looked so sweet and kind when she slept. Why couldn't she open her eyes and see that he was not much different than her or any other troll in the village? He sat up and let out a heavy sigh just as Poppy turned over, it felt like his heart stopped for a second. He did not want her to wake up and start saying horrible things to him again, he wasn't in the mood.

"Please don't wake up," he said in his head as he watched her carefully but luck was on his side because she stayed asleep. Branch sat in silence for a long time as images from his past began to enter his mind.

"There's my handsome little boy," his mother said with a smile when he entered the room where she and his grandma were waiting.

"Mom," he replied shaking his head "I'm ten years old now, I'm not much of a little boy anymore."

His mother's smile widened "No matter how old you get, you will always be my little boy."

"Oh, come now Daffodil," Rosiepuff said calmly "don't embarrass the boy."

"Fine," his mother replied with a pretend pouting face and giving her son a quick wink "how about we head into town and let you pick out a treat for your special day?"

"A birthday treat?" Branch repeated happily.

"That's right," his grandma added "after all ten years old is a big step in a young troll's life. You are no longer a single number age."

"Neat!" Branch exclaimed "I'm going to pick out the biggest cupcake I can find!"

The next few memories were kind of a blur for the young grey troll because one minute he was laughing and having fun with his family and the next a group of hooded trolls surrounded his mom and grandma. Branch tried to protect them but they were a lot stronger than a kid. Everything happened so fast… his mother hugged him close to her but the hooded trolls shoved them apart. Branch tumbled to the ground and his grandmother quickly rushed to his side to help back to his feet before she too was taken away leaving the young troll all alone and scared. Branch remembered feeling his color and happiness just fade away and just how cold he felt or when he tried to get help but no troll seemed to care, they all turned their backs on him.

So, when a group of troll kids offered their help he believed them but that quickly faded when they led him to a clearing. "I think your mom and grandma is just through those bushes," a young female troll said pointing at a wall of tall shrubs.

"Well aren't you going to go see?" the male troll that had offered to help asked "Or are you scared and want me to go first?"

Branch stood there staring at the bushes as the male troll stepped forward, he walked over to the bush pushed the leaves aside and stopped. "I think I see something," he lied as he turned back towards the other trolls who were just watching him. A part of Branch told him not to go but then the other part was hoping he was telling the truth. The grey troll slowly walked toward the green troll that was still holding the bush limb aside so he could see but when he got closer he saw nothing.

"I don't…" was all he got to say before the green troll thought it would be funny to let the limb go so it could come back and slap the poor troll across the face. The sting from the slap brought tears to the young troll's eyes as he stumbled back with his left hand cupped over his cheek. The sound of snickering filled his ears the group of trolls found his pain to be funny.

"Did you really think we would help you?" the green troll asked smugly before giving him a hard shove backwards.

Branch could feel his heart start to beat fast with fear as the group of troll kids surrounded, his head told him to run but his feet seemed to be frozen on the spot. He blocked as much as he could until his legs decided it was time to get out of there and so he ran away as fast as his legs let him. He ran until he hit something solid, he stumbled back and looked up to see it was the female troll of the group. Her expression was not like the others and she stepped aside to let him pass.

"Hey Ugly where'd you go!" the green troll voice called from somewhere close.

Branch quickly ducked behind a rock and closed his eyes….."Suki have you see where he went?" the green troll asked the female troll.

"Nope," she lied.

"Fine," he sighed "let's just go, we'll get him next time."

Xmxmxmxxmxmx

Poppy let out a loud snore that pulled Branch out of his thoughts, he took in a deep breath before slowly releasing it. The grey troll laid back down, closed his eyes and fell asleep. It felt like he had just closed his eyes before Roselyn was waking him up.

"Morning big brother!" she said happily.

"Hi," he mumbled feeling an enormous headache setting in from not having enough sleep.

"Well I'm leaving!" Poppy's voice chimed as she hurried towards the exit.

"What so soon?" Branch asked sarcastically as he sat up.

The pink troll stopped and looked back at him, she felt really awful for the things that she had said but was too embarrassed and head strong to say she was sorry. Her step-mother would be so upset if she knew that she wanted to apologize to a grey troll. Yes, she may have said she was sorry in the past to him but actually mean it would be something else.

"Bye Roselyn!" she said as she gave the young troll a quick wave before heading on her way.


	15. Chapter 15

Roselyn sat at the water's edge staring at her reflection as she waited for Branch. "Okay Rosie," Branch said walking over to the young troll holding two pails "you ready?"

The little troll turned towards her big brother and smiled "We're gonna get lots of berries huh?"

"Are you sure you want to come?" Branch asked, "I mean it is a far walk from here and I won't be able to carry you this time."

"I know," the little troll happily replied skipping over to the older troll and carefully taking one of the empty pails from him.

"Well okay," Branch replied slowly walking towards the entrance of the dark forest "remember to stay close."

"Okay," Roselyn said as she rushed to the older troll's side.

The two trolls walked along the forest floor stopping every few feet so Roselyn could admire a fallen leaf or odd shape rock. "Rosie, we need to hurry," Branch sighed "we have to be home before it starts getting dark."

"Sorry," she replied before using her free hand to grab hold of Branch's free hand. The gesture took the grey troll by surprise causing him to stop in his tracks and look down at his hand. The little troll looked up at the older troll and gave him a sweet little smile. Branch felt a tiny smile appear on his face before they continued on their way.

It seemed like forever before they made it the berry bushes deep in the dark forest, Roselyn was super excited to start picking as many berries as she could. But Branch insisted on making sure it was safe before he let her go anywhere near the bush, once he gave her the all clear she was off. Both troll started to pick as many berries as they could but not before sampling a few first. The berries were very delicious and as the sweet juices filled their mouths the two trolls felt comforted.

"We should start heading back now," Branch said softly placing the of the fresh picked berries into his pail.

"Already?" Roselyn asked before stuffing a few berries into her mouth.

"Yeah," the older troll replied, "it's going to start getting dark soon."

"Okay…okay,"

On the way back home Roselyn discovered that she may have picked too many berries for to carry because her pail was starting to become much too heavy for to carry. Branch took notice of her struggling to keep up "You alright back there?" he asked stopping so she could catch up.

"Yeah," she lied as she struggled with the pail.

"Do you want me to carry your pail for a while?" he asked.

"Rosie I'm not going to get mad," he replied giving her a half smile "my mom and grandma told me that a gentleman always offers help to a lady in need of assistance."

Roselyn looked down at her pail full of berries and then at Branch "Well okay then," she mumbled "but I'm not going to let you carry them all the way home…Deal?"

Branch nodded "Deal."

She seemed to be happy with his answer as they started back on their way. By the time their home came into view Roselyn was ready to carry her pail again. "Thank you big brother," she said sweetly and taking the pail to hold onto. As they got closer Branch noticed something, it looked like an envelope of some sort carefully placed against the big rock being held up by a smaller rock. He carefully picked it up and noticed it was for Roselyn and he knew right away it was from Poppy because of all the glitter. Looking at it he could tell just by looking at it this was for her birthday party.

"What is it?" Roselyn asked.

"It's for you," he replied handing her the sealed envelope.

Roselyn wasted no time ripping it open only to be showered in a puff of glitter which she paid no attention to what so ever. "I'm invited!" she exclaimed "So can we go!"

"We?" Branch questioned "I don't think Princess Poppy invited me, I think she only invited you."

"Why would she do that?" the young girl questioned "She likes us both."

Branch stayed silent as Poppy's words filled his head "So, you thought that I would start to like you is that it? Well here's a newsflash for you, I will never like you." "No, I don't think she does like me," he replied with a frown "besides I pretty sure nobody wants my kind there."

"But why?" she asked

"I don't know," he sighed "I guess it's because I'm so different."

Roselyn walked over to the older troll and wrapped her small arms around him "I don't care if you are different, I still like you no matter what."

"I like you too," he replied.

Xpxpxpxxpxpxxpxxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxpx

It was the day of the party and Poppy was super excited, today was her sweet sixteen and it was going to be a very special night. Lady Abilene had hinted around that tonight was going to be the night that she met the troll she would marry someday. When it came to try on her brand-new dress designed just for tonight the young princess could barely hold back her squeals of joy. It was delivered by twin trolls named Satin and Chenille who were the daughters of the dress shop owner and were also into fashion big time. Not only did they make sure that the dress fitted correctly they also helped do Poppy's hair and makeup.

By the time they were finished with Poppy she could hardly recognize herself in the mirror. "Wow!" was all she said.

As guest started to arrive at the palace Branch and Roselyn watched from a safe distance "Are you sure I can go?" Roselyn asked.

Branch nodded

Roselyn smiled before giving her big brother a quick hug "I wish you could come with me."

"I'll be waiting here until you come back," he whispered in her ear before gave him a quick wave and happily skipped off towards the party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

True to his word Branch sat and waited for his small friend, he watched as several bright colored trolls entered the royal palace pod so excited to be going to a giant birthday bash. After what Branch guessed was every troll from the village go inside to have the time of their lives he was left alone listening to them having fun. From behind him he failed to hear someone sneaking up on him until it was too late.

'CRACK!' the sound of a stick breaking pulled his attention back and he turned quickly only to come face to face with the three strong trolls that would love nothing more than to see him hurt.

"Well lookie here boys," the green troll smirked "I think our freaky friend is planning on crashing our Princess's party."

"No I was….." Branch started to say but the green troll used all his strength slam him across the face.

"Shut up!" the green troll hissed ready to punch again.

"What should we do with him Spruce?" the troll on Spruce's left asked.

Spruce stood up tall and just gave a quick nod then without warning one of the trolls wrapped something around Branch's neck and started to pull him away…


	16. Chapter 16

Branch was made to walk backwards which made it very difficult to breath, so when the troll in charge of pulling him long gave him an extra hard tug Branch lost his footing causing the poor troll to fall hard. The sound of their laughter filled his ears as he quickly used his hands to loosen the rope from around his neck. Spruce saw this and immediately yanked the rope tighter "Don't worry," he said with a smirk "we're almost there." With that said Branch found himself being forced back to his feet and pulled the rest of the way.

Spruce decided they had gone far enough and ordered to have the rope removed from Branch's neck. Meanwhile back at the party Roselyn could not help but feel completely overwhelmed but all the sweets that were laid out before her, in all her young life had she seen so many different shaped cakes and cookies. She told herself to make sure to take a few treats back to her brother. The music grew loud and the crowd of trolls began to cheer as the Princess appeared. Poppy's dress reminded Roselyn of an ice cream sundae with sprinkles and her flower crown was replaced with a single blueish purple flower. Roselyn watched as Poppy made her way to the edge of the stage where a DJ troll was happily spinning some sick beats.

"Thank you all for coming out to my party!" Poppy exclaimed with such joy "Now let's get this party started!"

Every troll cheered and started to dance.

Pxpxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp

"Why do you think you are above the law?" Spruce asked as he began circling Branch "I mean our lovely Queen has said that no disgusting troll like your kind was allowed anywhere near the village or the palace yet you continue to ignore these laws. "Why is that?"

"I was just waiting for someone," Branch replied trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"You mean that weird little kid that hangs around with you?" Spruce scoffed "I feel bad for her because of how brainwashed you made her and besides when Lady Abilene finds out about you and her and whatever sick twisted relationship you have with her, she will probably have me make her disappear anyway."

"Don't you touch her!" Branch suddenly snapped before lunging toward the green troll.

"Oh no you don't!" the tallest troll said as he blocked Spruce.

"Aw…how sweet!" Spruce taunted "You care about your little friend?"

"What do you want us to with him?" the tallest troll asked.

"I say we pound him," the other troll replied with a wide grin.

Spruce nodded in agreement before adding "Let's give him pain he has never felt before."

Pxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpx

When Poppy noticed Roselyn, the young troll was off in a corner all by herself. "Hey," she said as she came over "I'm glad you made it. Are you having fun?"

Roselyn nodded before letting out a small sigh. "What's wrong?" Poppy asked

"Nothing," the young troll mumbled as she wiped her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

The young troll thought long and hard about her answer to Poppy's question "Princess Poppy?" she mumbled "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Poppy quickly replied with a large smile.

"How come you only invited me and not my big brother?"

"Oh…I…" Poppy stuttered before clearing her throat.

"Is it because you don't like him?" Roselyn asked looking up at Poppy with her big violet eyes.

Poppy let out a soft sigh before answering "It's not that I don't like him," she tried to explain "I'm not supposed to like him."

"Why?"

"I'm just not!" Poppy snapped back surprising Roselyn. Once she realized what she said Poppy apologized "I'm sorry Roselyn, I did not mean to snap like that." Poppy then held out her arms to welcome the smaller troll in for a hug which was quickly returned.

When Roselyn became too tired to party she picked out a couple sweets for Branch and bid farewell to Princess Poppy. As the young troll walked back to the spot where Branch told her would be waiting she discovered that he wasn't there. She called out his name but there was no answer, the young troll began to panic. Roselyn quickly rushed back to the party and straight to Princess Poppy who was now dancing in between a male purple troll and two twin trolls connected by their hair.

"Princess Poppy!" she exclaimed "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Poppy excused herself before allowing the young troll to lead her away "What's up?" she asked once they were alone.

"I can't find my brother!" Roselyn replied in a panicked tone "he's not in the spot he said he would be in."

"Are you sure you checked the right spot?" Poppy asked.

"I am positive," Roselyn softly replied, "can you help me find him?"

"Well…I don't know," Poppy slowly replied not really wanting to leave her party.

"Please Princess Poppy," the young girl begged.

"Alright fine," Poppy sighed remembering how he had come after her when the flying beast had her in its clutches or how he had given her the last bit of food. Though she knew very well that her step-mother would not approve of what she was doing but Roselyn was her friend and right now she needed help.

Pxpxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxppxxpxppxxpxppxxpxpxpxp

Three against one was hardly a fair fight to begin with and not to mention how much stronger they were him. Branch had tried his best to defend or block their punches but their fists came from all directions which it made it difficult to protect himself. Spruce took a step back to admire their work and as he did so an evil grin appeared on his face. The green troll could see just how weak the grey troll was and this seemed to please him as his grin grew wider. For Branch, it seemed like the world was spinning around and he felt so heavy on his feet even with the two other trolls holding him up. Spruce then brought back his fist let it slam hard into its target side of his face causing him to hit the ground.

"Worthless pile of dirt!" he spat out before he and his posse turned and walked away.

Branch was afraid to move, he was afraid that they were waiting for him to move so they could cause more pain then it all went dark.

Poppy followed Roselyn to the spot where Branch was supposed to be waiting but like the child had said he was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe he just left?" she suggested with a shrug.

"No!" Roselyn snapped "My brother wouldn't just leave me!"

"Roselyn he's not your real brother," Poppy tried to explain "he is a grey troll after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the young girl questioned.

Not wanting to upset the young girl any further Poppy decided it was best to not say anything at all "Nothing," she replied.

The two female trolls ventured deeper into the forest until they came to a clearing and in that clearing they found what they had been searching for. Roselyn was the first to rush to her brother's side "Branch," she whispered.

Poppy slowly walked over to where the two trolls were and from what she saw was bad. "Oh no," she whispered.

The pink troll carefully knelt beside the grey troll and counted at least two dozen marks of purple that spotted up his skin. She felt this sudden urge to just want to comfort him and tell him that it was going to be alright. Her step-mother had always told her that grey trolls had no feelings or felt no pain but if that were true than why did he look like he was in so much pain? According to him they were not any different then each other minus their colors. When he started to come to she felt this ping of happiness fill her and small smile appeared on her face. She watched as he struggled to get his feet, his arms shook as he tried to boast himself to get up.

"Here," she said softly as she gently helped him to his wobbly legs "let me help you."

Branch lost his footing and both trolls toppled over onto each other. "Sorry," he mumbled but she just waved it off "Branch you're hurt, it's not your fault."

Poppy knew it was against the rules to help his kind but yet she knew she was not going to leave his side after she and Roselyn got him home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the next chapter of my story. Thank you all for the reviews! I never thought that I would get as many as I have. I hope you enjoy! I will try to get another chapter up before Thanksgiving.**

Poppy walked slowly as she helped Branch long the forest trail, he was still feeling very light-headed and had to keep stopping to rest.

"Why are you helping me?" he managed to mumble on one break.

The princess carefully sat down next to him and replied, "Because I want to."

Roselyn sat on the other side of her big brother and gently placed her head against his right arm "You're going to be alright big brother. I'm going to take good care of you, promise."

Poppy couldn't help but to smile at the young troll's words, you could see that she truly cared for him. "Branch," Poppy sighed "I am so sorry this happened to you."

"How can I believe what you are saying?" he asked not making eye contact with her "You said some pretty terrible things."

"I know," Poppy mumbled hanging her head "and if I could take them back, believe me I would." She truly felt bad for everything she had ever said to him and wished there was a way to prove it to him. But as she brought her head back up and her eyes fell upon him she saw just how beaten he was. Small to large size bruises covered a good portion of his exposed skin but what grabbed her attention the most was the dark mark around his neck.

When Branch felt her gaze he shifted away from her, he was feeling very uncomfortable with her staring at him like she was. Poppy opened her mouth to say something but a loud **_whooshing_** sound from above stopped her. Roselyn's head perked up and she immediately grabbed hold of Branch's hand for protection. Poppy knew right away what it was, it was the winged beast creature and it looked hungry. Branch was in no condition to run which left him as a target just waiting to be picked off. Poppy's eyes quickly scanned the area for any place safe to hide but found nothing, their only hope would be to make it to the tall grass which was so far from where they were.

The winged beast let out a terrifying bellow when it spotted it's next meal….."Come on Branch," Poppy said as she helped pull the grey troll to his feet "we need to get to the tall grass." Roselyn was still holding onto Branch's hand as she started to pull in the direction of the tall grass "Come on big brother."

Branch's legs wobbled as they threatened to give out, but Poppy was determined to get him to safety like he had done for her. So, with all the strength she could muster together she started yanking him towards the tall grass. The winged beast swooped down but missed probably just getting a better look at its food. The trolls were only a short distance to safety when Branch's legs decided it was time to give out and he just collapsed bring down the two other trolls with him.

"No!" Poppy whined "Branch come on, we are almost there."

The winged beast's screech filled their ears as it prepared to make one finale swoop down. All three trolls closed their eyes and braced themselves for an attack that never happened. Without realizing it Poppy had used her hair to conceal them from the monster's view and without seeing them the beast flew away.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Poppy and Roselyn got Branch home safely where Poppy tried to build a fire but fail horribly at. So instead they covered the now shivering grey troll up with two blankets that they had. Roselyn curled up next to her big brother and quickly fell asleep, Poppy on the other hand sat up most of the night wondering what was going to happen when she returned to the palace. She knew that ditching her party did not go unnoticed and she was sure there would be consequences for her actions but it would all be worth it. Poppy then found herself staring at the grey troll once more and wondering if he was right about them not being much different. She brought her hand up to her face remembering the soft touch of his hand as he placed it onto hers. A small sigh escaped her lips as she continued to stare at it.

"I wish I could talk to my dad," she said in her head, but Lady Abilene always told her he was too sick to have visitors and had his room constantly guarded.

By mid-afternoon the next day Poppy returned home only to be greeted with a smiling step-mother. "Poppy….Darling!" she exclaimed "I have wonderful news!"

Poppy who was in no mood to be overjoyed from being so tired, simply replied "What is it?"

"Well I have a very special troll I want you to meet," she explained.

"Who?"

"Me," a voice replied from behind her causing her to jump slightly.

Poppy quickly turned to come face to face with a smiling green troll "I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the green troll replied before clearing his throat and taking a bow "I'm Spruce."

"Hello," Poppy replied slowly becoming very confused at what was going on.

"Sorry I wasn't at your party last night," Spruce explained "but you see I was attacked on my way over here."

"Spruce has been chosen to marry you after you turn 18," Lady Abilene explained when she saw the look of confusion on her step-daughter's face "isn't that wonderful news?"

"WHAT!" Poppy exclaimed in total shock

"It's tradition my Dear," Lady Abilene explained

Poppy gave Spruce a good look over and there was just something about him that she did not like. He had said that he had been attacked the night before, yet he had no marks on him whatsoever.

"Would you please excuse me," she said politely "I need to go to my room and lay down for a bit."

Lady Abilene stepped aside to allow her step-daughter to pass, Poppy hurried to her room where she quickly shut the door behind herself. She needed to process that had just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

After being in her room for some time Poppy began to relax and unwind. She had just sat down on her bed when a soft knock on her door grabbed her attention.

"Come in!" she called.

The door slowly opened revealing Lady Abilene on the other side "Poppet, we need to have a little chat," she explained calmly as she made her way over to her step-daughter.

"About what?" Poppy asked

"It has come to my attention recently that you have a knack for sneaking out and as a princess I can assure you this is not princess behavior."

"All I have been going to was the village," Poppy quickly lied "I find it very relaxing there."

Lady Abilene nodded before continuing "However be that as it may I cannot allow you to go running off by yourself. You must promise me you won't be doing it again."

"I won't," Poppy replied.

A tiny smile appeared on Lady Abilene's face "Now why don't you come out and get to know your future husband?"

Poppy let out a sigh "Fine," she whispered.

"Come darling," her step-mother replied cheerfully as she turned towards the door "he awaits you presents."

Poppy reluctantly followed her step-mother out of her room and back to the place where Spruce stood waiting. "Well hello again Princess," he said as a smile spread across his face and slowly bowing.

"Hello," Poppy repeated.

"Why don't you two take a little stroll?" Lady Abilene suggested "You know start to get to know each other."

Poppy opened her mouth to say something but instead she found herself being taken by the hand and pulled out of the palace pod. Spruce talked about a lot of things to which Poppy found no interest in whatsoever, so she would give an occasional nod to make like she was listening.

"So, what attacked you?" she found herself asking once he finally stopped talking.

Spruce's eyes met hers for a brief moment before they quickly darted away "A monster," he simply replied before going back to talk about himself. Every other word that seemed to come out of his mouth was either me or I, Poppy was not impressed at all.

Finally, after spending what seemed like hours Spruce said his goodbyes, Poppy was able to breathe a sigh of relief. After dinner she excused herself from the table and made her way back to her room where she waited until she would be able to sneak out. Once she knew it was safe she quietly made her way to the area where some special ointment was stored. She picked up the small bottle and looked at it, sure the stuff smelled awful, but it worked wonders on healing injuries fast. She carefully placed it in her bag before heading to the kitchen where she quickly grabbed as much food and supplies as she could fit into her bag.

She was greeted warmly by Roselyn who was snacking on a few berries while her big brother rested. "I brought some goodies," she said happily as she entered their hiding spot.

"Really?" Roselyn exclaimed

"That's right!" Poppy replied happily holding out the bag for the young troll to take. Roselyn jumped to her feet and rushed up to where Poppy was standing.

"NEAT!" she exclaimed when she pulled a tiny dress "Is this for me?"

"It sure is," Poppy replied with a wink "it was mine when I was your age."

"It's so pretty," Roselyn said smiling as she admired the sparkly new dress "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Poppy then made her way over to the resting grey troll "Branch," she whispered, "how are feeling?"

"Why are you here?" he mumbled.

"I brought some ointment for you to try," she replied softly.

Branch slowly sat up and looked at her wondering why she was trying to act nice to him all of a sudden. Poppy opened the bottle of ointment "Do you want me put some on you?"

"What?" Branch asked with a raised eyebrow "No!"

"That sounded weird." she quickly replied feeling her face go hot and placing the bottle ointment down in front of Branch "Sorry, here you can have it."

"Ah, thanks," he slowly replied with his eyebrow still raised as he carefully picked up the bottle to examine.

"I know it smells really bad," Poppy said smiling slightly "but trust me, this stuff will make you feel better real fast."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Branch replied setting the bottle back down on the ground.

"What...why?" she asked as her smile faded.

"Well how do I know it's safe?" he questioned

"Branch you're being ridiculous," she scoffed "it is totally safe."

"But how can I be sure?"

She let out a soft sigh as she sat down beside him "I know I hurt you before but believe me when I say I am truly sorry for everything I ever said."

Branch was silent as Poppy very gently placed her hand on top of his "Please forgive me," she whispered.

"Fine," he sighed slowly pulling his hand away from her and picking the bottle back up "I'll try it."

Poppy's face lit up "Really?"

The grey troll emptied a small amount onto his hand and applied it to his bruised chest. The ointment really did smell bad and it stung slightly after it made contact to his skin. Poppy turned away so not to make him feel uncomfortable with her watching. Once he was done he sat the bottle back down and kindly thanked her.

"You're welcome," she replied with a sweet smile.

The two trolls sat in silence not knowing what to say to one another. Roselyn came over holding her new dress "Look big brother," she said proudly "Princess Poppy gave it to me."

Branch just smiled, Poppy could tell that he was still in a lot of pain by just the way he was moving. "Thank you again Princess Poppy," Roselyn said sweetly before wrapping her arms around the princess.

"Anytime," Poppy replied as she returned the hug.

Roselyn then turned her attention towards Branch "Is it okay if I go to bed?"

Branch smiled and told her it was okay. The small troll said her goodnights and carefully hugged her big brother before going off to bed.

As the two older trolls sat in silence once more Poppy couldn't help but to notice that the grey troll seemed to be in deep thought about something. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," he lied closing his eyes and replaying what had happened to him over in his mind. Spruce and his friends had shown no mercy when they attacked him. They laughed when he tried to protect himself or when he struggled to get back up from their beat down. "Look he's starting to get some color now!" Spruce's friend laughed when the marks started to show up on Branch's skin. "I think he needs more color," Spruce smirked before delivering a swift kick to the grey troll's side.

"Can I ask you something?" he whispered bring himself out of his flashback.

"Sure," Poppy nodded

"Why is it that that there are trolls who like to cause pain and suffering, yet I am the one that everyone hates?"

"I don't know," Poppy whispered back.

"I was just waiting for Roselyn," he explained "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Who did this to you?" Poppy asked

Branch looked up at her and shook his head "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" she snapped "They need to be brought to justice."

"No, it doesn't!" he snapped back "Don't you see? No matter what I say happened I'm still going to be the one that is punished."

Poppy could see that he was fighting back tears "But that's not fair," she replied.

He turned to face her "I'm scared," he admitted "I know they are going to do this again and there is nothing I can do stop them."

"But why?" she asked

Without answering her Branch just hung his head and let a couple tears fall in front of her. It was the first Poppy saw Branch for what he truly was a hurt and broken troll, not a dangerous one that her step-mother kept insisting that his kind was. And in her eyes he did not deserve what happening to him. So, she did something she never thought she would do, she scooted closer to him and very carefully wrapped her arms around him. Branch was both shocked and afraid of her touch but yet he allowed her to hug him.

 _ **Here is the next chapter, sorry for any mistakes or typos. Thank you for the reviews! Never would I have imagined my story getting over a hundred reviews! I love you guys!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Lady Abilene sat in her study slowly sipping her tea as she waited for someone. "You wanted to see me?" Spruce asked as he entered the room.

"Yes," she replied calmly "please have a seat," gesturing towards the chair across from her.

"What's up?" he asked taking the seat and folding her his hand onto the table.

"The other night you were supposed to be at Poppy's party," she pointed out "but yet you were not."

"That was not my fault!" he defended "I was attacked!"

Her eyes narrowed from the tone he was using with her "So you say." She pointed out "Yet there is not one mark on you and I am sure Poppy noticed that as well."

"She did sort of question it yesterday," Spruce replied starting to fiddle with his fingers out boredom.

"SPRUCE!" she snapped as she slammed her hand down onto the table causing the green troll to jump "You need to focus."

"Sorry Aunt Abilene," he mumbled hanging his head.

Lady Abilene nodded, sat up straight and cleared her throat "Now tell me what happened."

"I crossed paths with a nasty grey troll," he explained "it tried to attack me when I confronted it about being so close to the palace. I was lucky my friends were with me or else who know what would have happened."

Lady Abilene remained silent as she calmly took another sip of her tea and listen to her nephew's tall tale.

"Let's just say by the time we were done with him he wasn't really grey anymore," Spruce finished saying with a smirk.

"Very good," she smiled "now go find your princess."

Pxpxpxpxxpxpxpxpxp

Poppy was sitting by herself in the dining hall thinking about Branch and what he had said to her last night, she felt sad when she remembered the way she spoke to him in the past. She hoped that he will find it in his hear to forgive her.

"I hope you're thinking about me," Spruce said coolly as he strolled into the room.

"Oh, hi Spruce," Poppy mumbled barely looking up at the green troll.

"Do mind if I join you?" he asked

Poppy shook her head "No, not at all."

Spruce smiled as he sat down beside her which instantly made Poppy feel uncomfortable, she could not put her finger on it. She was seemed to be getting weird vibes from him for some reason. She wondered if she would ever get over this? After all he was the troll she was going to marry someday.

"How about we do something?" he asked without losing his smile "You know get to know each other a little better."

"Like what?" she asked finally bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"How about a picnic?" he suggested

"Sure," she replied not wanting to be rude but she would have rather had just stayed put then to spend an afternoon with him.

"Great!" he replied happily "Be ready in about an hour or so."

"Okay," Poppy agreed returning a fake smile.

At the picnic all Spruce did was talk about himself again and never gave Poppy a chance to talk. By the time they returned to the palace Poppy had a splitting headache, all she wanted to do was hide herself away in her room for the rest of the night.

Xpxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxp

Branch quickly sat up completely out of breath and drenched in a cold sweat, he had just had yet another nightmare. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the darkness around him, he could not remember the nightmare he had been having. He just knew that he seemed to be having them more and more lately and they were getting worst. Once his eyes were fully adjusted he glanced around just to make sure everything was safe. After seeing that everything was normal he laid back down and closed his eyes to try to go back to sleep.

It had been a few weeks since Spruce and his gang had attacked Branch and thanks to Poppy's ointment he was healing up nicely. In fact, now that he was feeling better again he could keep better watch on Roselyn, he had been afraid to let her go outside to get fresh water because of what Spruce had said. But they had to have water and he was just too weak to even stand for too long on his own. So he really did not have choice, he made her promise him just to get the water and to hurry right back.

Roselyn was more than happy to help take care of her big brother when he was down because she kept saying that 'he would do the same for her.' Branch was a very independent troll though, he had been that since the day his mother and grandmother were taken from him. Having someone help him out felt a little weird to him.

When Poppy came to visit she was both happy and surprised on how much better Branch looked. "Are you feeling better?" she asked giving him a small sweet smile. "You look better!"

Branch nodded "Yes, thank you."

Poppy's smile grew a little wider before she turned to face Roselyn "And what about you?" she asked "How have you been?"

"Super!" Roselyn answered gleefully.

"Ugh," Poppy groaned as she plopped herself down in between the two trolls "You would not believe what I have to deal with."

"What?" the young troll asked with wide eyes and scooting towards Poppy slightly.

"Well for starters I met the future king," Poppy whined "and all he ever does is talk about himself nonstop."

Roselyn stayed quiet not sure of what to say, she was too young to care about things like that. Her interests were more towards playing with her doll or dressing up.

"Let me change the subject from Spruce," Poppy said nonchalantly not even noticing Branch tense up.

"Your future king is Spruce?" Branch found himself repeating out loud.

"Yes," Poppy replied "Why?"

Branch looked at her "He's not a good troll."

"Well, some might say the same about you," she pointed out.

"No!" he snapped "This is different! That troll is bad news."

"How do you know?" she asked "Do you know him?"

"More than you know," Branch mumbled under his breath.

"You can tell me," Poppy replied sweetly as she gently placed her right hand onto his left.

Branch looked down at their hands for a few seconds before quickly pulling it away. "You just have to trust me about him."

"But my step-mother said that he's the troll I'm supposed to marry," Poppy whispered.

"I'm just saying that he is bad news," Branch warned "believe me, I know."

It took Poppy a couple minutes before she figured out why Branch was getting all flustered "Is he the troll that hurt you?" she asked.

The way Branch did not answer her only confirmed what she already knew, she felt this sudden urge to give him a hug but for some reason she became too shy and embarrassed. "He told me the night of my party he was attacked by a monster," she explained "but you never touched him, did you?"

Branch shook his head.

Roselyn looked up at her big brother with sad eyes, she did not understand why anyone would see Branch as a monster. To her he was the nicest troll she ever met.

It had become very clear to Poppy that Spruce had attacked Branch for the fun of it but how could someone enjoy hurting another so much? Deep in her heart she knew it was because of her step-mother and her laws towards grey trolls and how they should be treated. The laws Lady Abilene had in place seemed down right cruel and Poppy was finally starting to see things clearly for the first time.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxpxxpxp

Spruce was by himself when Poppy confronted him "Can I ask you something?" she asked in her beautiful sweet voice.

"Sure Babe," he replied giving her a quick wink "What's up?"

Poppy looked around before lowering her voice "I heard that on the night of my party there was a grey troll lurking around outside."

The green troll narrowed his eyes "Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied bluntly "that's the monster I was telling you about."

Poppy had told hold back the words she really wanted to say but instead she asked, "What did you do?"

"Before IT attacked me again my buddy Bark yanked it back away from me using his rope that he always carries with him," he told her trying his best to hide his smile.

Poppy slowly turned away and touched her neck, she closed her eyes remembering the large mark that was around Branch's neck.

"Then what did you do?" she whispered turning back towards him.

"It was severely punished for breaking our laws," he replied using one of fists to smash into the palm of his hand. "Can you believe it thought it had the right to be here?"

"You almost killed him," she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What's that?" he asked leaning forward a bit.

"Oh nothing," she lied feeling a slight twinge of anger come over her.

"We really let him have it," Spruce laughed.

"Good," she replied in a shaky tone feeling bad that she even said that. She knew that not that long ago she had wanted the grey troll to suffer but not now. She felt guilty just thinking about all the hate she had felt for Branch because of Lady Abilene's teachings.

"Don't worry my Princess," he cooed "I will protect you from that disgusting creature."

Poppy fought the urge to slap him across his smug face, so instead she excused herself away from him. She hurried to her room and locked herself inside.

Pxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxp

After tucking Roselyn in for the night Branch decided he need fresh air, he was very cautious of his surroundings as he made his way over to the water's edge. He let out heavy sigh as he sat all by himself staring up at the stars. It was a very peaceful sight and he began to relax a bit. Well as relaxed as he could get, he found his mind racing and for the love of him not relaxing at all. One thought that kept popping back into his mind was Poppy and how different she was starting to treat him. He was unsure if she was telling the truth or lying to him about being sorry. He wanted to believe her but, how could he? It always seemed that she was nice to him one minute and hating him the next.

Then Branch did something he hadn't done in a long time, he began to sing softly to himself.

 ** _"_** ** _You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before_**

 ** _I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt_**

 ** _But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_**

 ** _I'm way too good at goodbyes_**

 ** _I know you're thinking I'm heartless  
I know you're thinking I'm cold  
I'm just protecting my innocence  
I'm just protecting my soul_**

 ** _I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you_**

 ** _In case you go and leave me in the dirt_**

 ** _But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true_**

 ** _I'm way to good at goodbyes  
(_**

 ** _No  
No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
(No way that you'll see me cry)  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)_**

 ** _'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
I'm way too good at goodbyes"_**

 ** _I do not own the song or Dreamworks trolls. I hope you enjoyed the update! Next chappie coming soon! Sorry for any typos_**


	20. Chapter 20

Poppy walked into her step-mother's study replaying what she was going to say to her over and over in her head. "Lady Abilene," she mumbled softly stopping in front of the large desk where the purple troll sat.

"Yes?" she asked without even looking at the young princess that stood before her "What is it my Dear?"

"I was wondering if I could visit my father today?" Poppy replied, "It's so long since I last saw him."

Lady Abilene brought her face up to meet Poppy's "Oh, I don't think that such a good idea." She replied calmly "Your father is not that well yet."

"Why not?" Poppy asked, "I'm sure a quick visit would do wonders for him."

In an instant Lady Abilene's mood changed "I SAID NO!" she snapped as she slammed both her hands down onto the desk causing Poppy to jump back. Seeing this Lady Abilene cleared her throat and lowered her voice "It's just not wise right now."

"But..I," Poppy began but again she was cut off by an angry Abilene "NOT NOW, YOU SILLY CHILD!" she snapped "GET OUT!"

Poppy did not have to be told twice to get out, she quickly turned towards the exit and ran for it. The young princess did not stop running until she realized that she had left the palace and was now standing in the middle of the cold forest. She looked around and recognized the familiar path right in front of her, she let a long sigh escape her as she started down the path. When her destination came into view a small smile appeared on her face and as she got closer she started to get this weird feeling inside her. Poppy ignore this strange feeling as she proceeded to knock on the hidden door.

"Can I come in?" she asked starting to shiver from the bitter coldness when the Branch opened the door slightly.

The grey troll sighed as he stepped off to the side signaling for her that it was okay to enter. "Why are you out here like that?" he asked pointing to her lack of a coat.

"I was in a hurry." she whispered as she walked past him.

"PRINCESS POPPY!" Roselyn exclaimed rushing into the pink troll's arms and giving her a tight hug.

"Hello Roselyn," Poppy replied returning the small troll's hug.

"Look!" the little troll said gleefully "I'm wearing the dress you gave me."

"I knew it would look good on you," Poppy replied with a wink.

"What's wrong?" Branch asked as he joined the two girls.

"Nothing," Poppy lied "why?"

Branch narrowed his eyes "Are you sure?" he asked, "You look like you are upset about something."

"I don't want to talk about it," Poppy whispered.

"All right then," he shrugged taking a seat next to Roselyn.

"It's just that every time I ask to see my father my step-mother always tells me no," Poppy replied pulling her knees to her chest "and I know that a visit from me would do him some good."

"Wait," Branch said raising an eyebrow "what's wrong with your father?"

"I am not exactly sure," she explained "it's been such a long time since I saw him last."

"Why?" Roselyn asked tilting her head.

"Well he fell ill when I was younger and ever since then he has been resting in his room." Poppy replied, "His room is always heavily guarded."

"Sounds a little bit weird to me." Branch blurted out "She probably has done something to him and is now hiding whatever she did."

"But why would she do something like that?" Poppy asked

"I don't know," Branch shrugged really wanting to say it was because she was crazy, but he bit his tongue instead. Besides he was still unsure if he could trust her or not and did not want to say something that would get him into a lot of trouble.

"Then she snapped at me," Poppy replied with a heavy sigh "she was so upset with me."

"She sounds mean," Roselyn added.

Poppy nodded "She can be at times."

"My brother thinks it's going to snow today," Roselyn said happily.

"That's not true," Branch replied with a crooked smile "I don't think it's going to snow, I know it's going to snow."

"Oh really?" Poppy asked as a small smile appeared on her face "And how do you know?"

"I can feel it," he said proudly.

"Can we see if it's snowing yet?" Roselyn asked quickly standing up and rushing towards the entrance.

"I was just out there, and it wasn't snowing," Poppy explained as she too stood up and followed the young troll over to the door. Roselyn opened the door and gasped at the sight that of the snow flakes that were falling. "WOW!"

Poppy looked back at Branch with amazement in her eyes "How did you know?" she asked.

Branch responded with a quick shrug of his shoulders. "Can we go outside?" Roselyn asked rushing back to her big brother.

"I don't know," he replied slowly turning away from her and looking down at the ground. Spruce's words still fresh in his mind.

"Please!" the little girl begged.

"Branch!" Poppy exclaimed "You have to let her play in the fresh snow because it's the best snow!"

"I'll be good," Roselyn told Branch "I promise."

"Fine," the older troll sighed "but only for five minutes."

Roselyn smiled before giving him a quick hug and rushing off to put on her coat. When the young troll returned Poppy noticed that the coat she was wearing was a little short on her and not very warm. Well she should talk because she had been in such a hurry earlier that she left without her coat. Poppy had failed to notice that Branch had disappeared for a short while but when he returned he was wearing something slightly warmer than just his vest. He was also carrying something folded neatly in his arms.

"You can borrow it if you want to," he said down low and holding out the folded material.

Poppy looked at it then at him and remember the way she acted the last time he showed her kindness. She slowly lifted her arms up to accept his offer. "Thank you," she whispered as she carefully unfolded the material to reveal the most beautiful coat she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It was going to be for my mom," he told her "my grandma and I were going to surprise her with it."

Poppy lowered the coat and looked at him "I will take good care of it." Branch watched as she carefully put the coat on. The light lavender color brought out her coloring and he couldn't help but to get the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, which only seemed to grow when she gave him a warm look.

"Let's go!" Roselyn exclaimed grabbing both trolls by each hand and pulling them towards the door.

The white soft powder covered the forest floor, it reminded Poppy of frosting on a cake. Roselyn immediately let go of their hands and just flopped her self down and began making a snow angel. Poppy decided it would be fun to join the young troll in making snow angels while Branch kept a close look out. After snow angels came a friendly snowball fight which somehow became two against one, it was the first time in a long time that Branch found himself having some fun. But all fun things must come to an end and it did when Branch noticed Roselyn shivering.

"I say we get warmed up now," he said leading her back towards their bunker.

"I'm so cold," the little troll mumbled as they walked inside.

"Go change," he said, "and then come and sit by the fire to warm up."

Roselyn did as she was told and rushed off to change leaving the two older trolls alone. "Thanks again for letting me borrow the coat," Poppy said sweetly.

"You're welcome," Branch replied.

"Branch," Poppy said softly "I was wrong about you. I am starting to think that everything my step-mother has told me was a lie."

"It's not just you Poppy," he replied softly "Every troll seems to judge me before they even know me."

"Yeah but I said some terrible things to you," Poppy explained "and how much I did not like you."

"What has changed?" he asked, "Why start being nice to me now?"

"My eyes are finally opening," she replied, "or maybe deep down I knew the truth but refused to believe it."

Branch was silent for a moment as he stood deep in thought "Do you want some hot berry juice?" he asked, "It will help warm you up."

"Sure," she smiled before she started to take off the coat.

The three trolls sat around the fire sipping the hot berry juice, it wasn't long before Roselyn was passed out leaning up against her brother. "Guess you won't be going anywhere for a while," Poppy pointed out with a small grin.

"Yeah, like I'm so comfortable right now," Branch replied jokingly and carefully lowering the sleeping troll down so she would be more comfortable.

"Well," Poppy sighed as she got to her feet "I better be going."

She started walking towards the door when Branch stopped her "Here," he said handing her the coat "I don't want you to freeze on your way home."

Poppy's eyes met his and she smiled. She carefully put the coat back on and thanked him once again for letting her borrow it. Just as she was about to leave she stopped and turned to face him one more time, this time she very quickly kissed him on his cheek. The moment her lips touched his cheek Branch felt a warm sensation come over him. He had no idea what it was, but he liked whatever it was. He watched her walk away and he inhaled the cold crispy air deeply. What were these strange new feelings he was starting to have?

When Poppy arrived home, she was greeted by an angry Abilene. "Where were you?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"I was upset," Poppy tried to explain but Lady Abilene cut her off "And where on earth did you get such an ugly coat?"

"It's not ugly!" Poppy snapped in defense.

Lady Abilene's eyes narrowed before she grabbed hold of Poppy's left arm "Take that thing off now!" she demanded.

Poppy did as she was told though she did not want to and once the coat was off Abilene quickly snatched it away from her.

"HEY!" Poppy snapped trying to grab the coat back but before she could Lady Abilene tossed it into the fire place.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled.

Lady Abilene swiftly turned back towards Poppy and used the back of her hand to slap the young princess across the cheek. Poppy cupped her cheek and held back tears that were filling up in her eyes. "GO TO YOUR ROOM!" her step-mother shouted. The young princess ran to her room where she let her tears spill out.


	21. Chapter 21

Poppy sat in her room feeling terrible about what had happened the night before to Branch's coat and how she would she be able to face him again. She knew the coat was very special to him and he was going to be crushed. Her cheek no longer stung but she was still hurt by how Lady Abilene had treated her. She felt like her world was slowly falling apart around her and she did not know what to do.

A light tap on her bedroom door pulled her out of her deep thoughts. "Yes?" she asked in a soft voice.

The door opened slightly revealing one of the many servant trolls that Lady Abilene had working in the palace. "Sorry to bother you Princess Poppy," the troll said kindly "but Lady Abilene is asking for you to join her and Spruce for breakfast."

Poppy did not want to join her step-mother, but she also did not want a replay of what had happened last night. So, she stood up and gave the servant troll a quick head nod to let her know that she would be out shortly. The troll gave Poppy an encouraging smile before she turned to walk back out of the princess's room. Poppy slowly made her way to the dining hall where Lady Abilene sat along with Spruce waiting for her to join them.

"Good morning Poppet!" Lady Abilene said cheerful as Poppy entered the room.

Poppy said nothing as she took her seat on the opposite side of the table "How are you feeling?" her step-mother continued to ask like nothing had happened the night before at all.

"Fine," Poppy replied

"Good," she answered, "I'm glad."

When breakfast was served all Poppy could do was just stare down at it, she really was not in the mood to eat even though it was her favorite blueberry pancakes with fresh berry syrup. This did not go unnoticed by Lady Abilene "Why are you not eating?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," Poppy simply replied.

"Is this about last night?" Lady Abilene asked.

Poppy did not answer "Well if it is, then I am sorry." Lady Abilene said, "But I have been under so much pressure lately and I did not mean to hurt you like I did, so can we put this behind us?"

"After all that is what families do," she continued "they forgive each other."

"I forgive you," Poppy half whispered completely unsure if she meant

those words or not.

"Good," Lady Abilene replied with a smile "now let's talk about what a fun filled day we are having today."

Poppy looked up at her step-mother and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Why planning the wedding of course," Lady Abilene replied, "after all it is going to be the most important day of your life."

"I still don't know why I have to be here," Spruce mumbled down low.

"Because a perfect day takes perfect planning," Abilene explained.

"But why start planning so soon?" Poppy asked, "I only just turned sixteen and the wedding is not until I turn eighteen."

"Poppy!" she scolded "Preparation starts early if you want things to go according to plan."

"I guess," Poppy sighed "but what if I change my mind by then?"

"Why would you change your mind?" Lady Abilene asked giving Poppy a stern look.

"You know things like colors or flowers," Poppy quickly pointed out "what if I don't want the same colors or flowers then?"

"I see your point," her step-mother agreed "we will save that for last."

"Great," Spruce mumbled rolling his eyes.

All morning Lady Abilene planned Poppy and Spruce's wedding. Whenever Poppy tried to add her own opinions about things Abilene would jus shake her head no and move on. By the time lunch was served Poppy was bored out of her mind and she wished she could escape. Lady Abilene decided that late afternoon was an appropriate time stop for the day and Poppy could finally breath a sigh of relief.

"I'm not feeling well," she lied "I think I am going to lay down."

Lady Abilene walked over and placed a hand upon her forehead "You do feel a little warm," she said in a worried tone "I think that is the best thing you should do."

Poppy nodded and made like she was going to her room but instead grabbed a cloak like coat from the storage room. Now she would be able to sneak out and apologize to Branch about his coat. As she walked towards where he and Roselyn lived she started to become scared, how was he going to act? Was he going to become mean? "No!" she scolded herself in her head "Lady Abilene is wrong, grey trolls are not monsters."

When the rock came into view Poppy swallowed hard and whatever courage she had seemed to leave her. "You can do this," she told herself as she took a few steps forward "it wasn't your fault."

She reached her hand to give the hidden door a knock but before she could it opened, and she was face to face with the very troll she had come to see.

Branch looked at her with a confused look, she was just standing there looking terrified. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Branch," she started sobbing "I'm so sorry about your coat."

It was then that Branch noticed that she did not have the coat "What happened?" he asked.

"Lady Abilene snatched it from and burned it," she explained in between sobs.

"She did what?" he asked with a hurt tone as he turned his face away to hide his sadness form her. That coat had meant so much to him and now it was gone, he could tell by how upset Poppy was that she felt bad. Lady Abilene seemed to take everything that was important away from him. He looked back at Poppy who looked terrified that he would be angry at her, which he was not.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she replied, "she was just so upset about yesterday."

"I know you did not mean for it to happen," he agreed "and I am not going to blame you for it."

Poppy gave him a weak smile "I should have refused to wear it home last night."

Branch shook his head "No, you could have frozen to death with the way you were dressed last night."

"Your coat would have still been here."

"But you may have not been," he replied shyly.

Poppy felt a flash of warmth come over her and in an instant, it was gone. She had no clue as to what it was because this had never happened to her before. A small cough in the background brought her put of her thoughts.

"Roselyn is sick," Branch told her "she has a high fever."

"That's terrible," Poppy replied.

"Which is why I'm on my way to the village," Branch explained.

"What?" Poppy asked in complete shock "But what if you get caught?"

Branch shrugged "What choice do I have? She needs certain things that I can only get there."

"I don't want to see you get hurt again," Poppy replied softly truly caring about what might happen to him.

"I need to help her get better."

"How about you tell me what you need, and I will get for you from the village?" she suggested.

Branch took a minute to think about what she had said "You would do something like that for us?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied giving him small sweet smile "I would."

The grey troll returned a tiny smile before bidding the sick little troll farewell and telling her to stay resting until he returned.

"Okay big brother," Roselyn's weak voice answered from inside.

The two trolls walked side by side until they came to the outskirts of the village where only Poppy proceeded forward with the grey troll's list of ingredients. Branch stayed a safe distance away from the village as not to get in trouble, he was glad Poppy had showed up when she did because truth be told he had been wondering how he was going to get what he needed to begin with. He let a sigh escape him as he looked over at a sign that was posted 'Grey trolls are prohibited'. He knew that none of the shops would have sold anything to him even if he had to beg, they would have still refused to do so.

As he sat and waited he kept his ears on high alert, he did not want a repeat of what had happened when he was waiting for Roselyn. It was not long before Poppy returned with a basket full of white willow bark and mint. "I got everything!" she said proudly.

"Thanks," he replied giving her a pleased look.

"What are you going to do with those if you don't mind me asking?" Poppy asked.

"I am going to boil the bark to make a tea that my grandma made me when I was sick," he explained as they started on their way back to his bunker.

"And the mint?" she asked, "What is that for?"

Branch gave a shy smile before answering "Flavor."

"Oh, I see," she replied, "I guess that makes sense because I heard that white willow bark was very bitter."

"It is," he agreed "trust me, I know."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded before continuing "I had come down with a really bad fever and my grandma had just brewed some fresh willow tea and left it sitting at the table while she went to get some fresh mint from our garden. I walked in and saw it and thinking it was ready I took a big sip."

Poppy smiled as he opened to her like he had never done before, though who could blame him? She did treat him kind of crappy to begin with. "Then what happened?" she asked completely into his story.

"I sort of spit it back out all over," he blushed "my grandma was not happy at all, it's was not the most pleasant taste in the world."

"Branch," Poppy said softly "what was your family like?"

The grey troll stopped and stared at her "Why?" he asked.

"I'm curious," she replied, "what was your dad like?"

"I don't really remember my father," he admitted before blinking when he realized he might be giving out too much information.

"How come?" she asked.

"I just don't okay!" he snapped "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Sure," she replied not wanting to upset him any further "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one," he mumbled as he continued to walk.

"Come on Branch," she teased "everyone has a favorite color."

"Well I don't," he replied stubbornly.

"Do you want to know what mine is?" she asked

"Not really," he replied with a quick eyeroll "but I bet you are going to tell me anyway."

"You bet," she smiled.

"What is it?" he asked stopping and looking back at her.

"It's a secret!" she replied playfully "And you have to figure it out."

"Lucky me," he replied sarcastically

"Yes, lucky you," she giggled.

"So, after all that, you're not going to tell me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," she teased.

Branch turned away from her to hide his tiny smile and shook his head. Once back at the bunker Poppy watched as Branch began preparing the white willow bark to brew for Roselyn, she found it very fascinating. The grey troll carefully wrapped the bark and mint into a thin cloth and placed it into a cup then he poured the hot water over it. He sat the tea aside so it could cool down for the young troll and went to check on the sick child.

He gently placed his hand upon her forehead and could feel that she was still burning up. "Her fever is pretty bad," he whispered to Poppy.

Poppy kneeled beside him and placed her hand as well on the child's forehead, sure enough she was hot to the touch. Roselyn shivered under her blankets "Branch," Poppy whispered, "she needs more blankets."

"I know," he whispered back "but I don't have any more."

Poppy stood back up and started walking towards the door "I'm sure there are a few extra ones back at the palace I can bring here."

"Are you sure your step-mother will like that?" Branch asked.

"Mostly likely not," Poppy replied, "She might slap me in the face again, but Roselyn needs to be warm and we have the extra blankets."

"She slapped you?"

Poppy hung her head "Yes," she replied, "but she did not mean it, she was just upset."

"Poppy you really should not mess with her," Branch warned "she's not who she appears to be."

"What do you mean?" she naively asked.

Branch lowered his voice "I have this feeling that she is going to show you her true colors real soon and not in a good way."

Poppy could not help but to feel concerned about his warning, suppose he was right and Lady Abilene did end up showing her just what kind of troll she really was? "Just stay safe," he told her.

"I will," Poppy replied giving him a sweet smile.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxppxxpxpxpxpxpxpxppxxppxpxpx

Poppy quietly made her way to the closet where the extra blankets were kept, she opened the door and grabbed a couple. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Lady Abilene was in her study and not patrolling the hall like she does. It was going along too smoothly when Spruce popped out in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked pointing to the blankets in her arms.

"This is going to sound silly, but I am helping our maid with the laundry," she lied.

Spruce must have bought it because all he did was shrug it off and went on his way.

Carrying the blankets in the snow proved to be a challenge for the young princess but she managed to get to her destination safely. When she entered the bunker, Roselyn was sitting up sipping her tea which Poppy figured would be cold by now. "Hi Princess Poppy!" the little troll greeted in rough voice that was unlike her own.

"Hi Sweetie," Poppy replied as she walked over still carrying the blankets "I brought these for you."

"Thank you," the little girl replied before coughing.

"You have to rest your voice," Branch scolded from across the room where he was busy mashing something together.

"Sorry big brother," Roselyn replied.

"Now what are you making?" Poppy asked as she carefully placed the blankets down beside Roselyn and making her way over to Branch.

"A paste so she can rub it on her neck to help with her sore throat," he explained without taking his eyes from what he was doing.

For some reason Poppy found herself just staring at him and if he sensed her gaze she would quickly look away. She found him to be very interesting and oddly enough she felt some sort of connection with him. Which was sort of weird to her that all her life she was taught to hate grey trolls and now she was becoming very comfortable around one. She hated the thought of what her step-mother would do if she only knew where she was and who she was hanging out with.


	22. Chapter 22

Branch stayed awake most of the night thinking about the coat he had let Poppy borrow and how he was never going to see it again. He remembered when he and his grandma went to pick out the fabric…. "What color should we use?" Grandma Rosiepuff asked her over the top excited grandson.

"Purple!" he replied happily "It's her favorite color."

"Are you sure?" his grandma asked, "I always thought her favorite color was teal."

"No, it's purple," Branch pointed out "just like her favorite flower."

Grandma Rosiepuff smiled "You're right she does love her lavender."

Branch nodded "And that's the color we need to get."

The fabric they chose was soft to the touch yet would keep you warm on the coldest of nights. Branch picked out four different button styles and since he was not able to choose which one he like the best his grandma told him to take all four.

"But none of them match," he explained as he held them in his hand.

"That is what is going to make this coat special," his grandma replied giving him a quick wink "Now what do you say we stop and get a sweet treat before we head home?"

"Okay," Branch agreed as he followed his grandma up to the counter to pay for their items.

Branch pulled himself out of his thoughts for a moment as he turned over to try and get comfortable. Another memory popped into his mind and this time it was when the coat was finished. He looked down at it as he very lovingly placed it in a box, so he could gift wrap it. He knew his mother was going to love it. "BRANCH!" he heard her call from outside of their pod "Are you ready?"

"I'll be right there!" he called back carefully shoving the box under his bed and then quickly hurrying out. His grandma and mother were waiting for him and little did they know it was going to be their last time going to the village. ….

The grey troll felt his eyes start to sting from the newly formed tears, he missed them both so much. What he would give just to see them again. Then his thoughts changed to something else, something he never thought he would thinking about…Poppy. His heart began to beat faster when he thought about the way she smiled at him or how she kissed his cheek the other night. The way her eyes looked in the glow of the fire or how they lit up when she saw that he was feeling better. He mentally scolded himself for noticing these things because no matter how he felt about her there would be no guarantee that she would like him back. Besides he wasn't sure what he was feeling, it may just be his imagination and nothing more.

Meanwhile at the royal pod Poppy was also having a sleepless night, she sat up in bed and looked around. Her mind raced as she thought about her arranged marriage and how she had no say in it what so ever. Plus, she still felt awful about what happened to Branch's coat and she felt like she needed to do something for him. She knew that it would never truly make up for what happened to it. A smile appeared in the corner of her mouth as thought about the way he was starting to open up about things with her, she really wanted them to become friends. As for Lady Abilene, Poppy knew that if she ever found out about how she no longer saw grey trolls as enemies but as possible friends she would be punished for sure. Then her thoughts went back to what Branch had said about Abilene's true colors showing, what could she possibly do? Poppy did not want to find out. Lady Abilene had shown her that she loses her temper very easily and what if she…..no Poppy did not even want to think about it. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards her window to look out over the marshmallow world, the way the stars reflected upon the snow made it look like it was lit up with thousands of tiny shimmering lights.

Pxpxpxxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxp

Branch noticed himself changing towards Poppy's visits, he found that he seemed to look forward to them. She even brought him a gift one time to make up for his coat, it was a small rock that had FRIENDS painted on it in large letters. Branch couldn't help but to smile at her gift… "You hate it don't you?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"I don't hate it," he replied looking down at the ground to hide the goofy look on his face.

Her face lit up with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen which made his insides feel funny. He quickly turned away from her. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine," he replied

"Are you sure?" she asked placing her hand gently on his forearm which caused him to flinch away.

"Sorry," he whispered shyly.

"It's okay," she said giving him a tiny smile before turning her attention towards Roselyn "And I have something for you as well."

The young troll who had been painting pictures of different flowers sat up and looked at Poppy "You do?" she asked trying to hold back her excitement.

"Yep," Poppy replied as she walked over and handed Roselyn the bag she had been carrying. Roselyn quickly opened the bag to reveal a new coat with matching mittens and earmuffs.

"Thank you, Princess Poppy!" Roselyn exclaimed as she rushed over and hugged Poppy tightly around the waist.

"It might be a little big on you but that's because I figured you will grow into it," Poppy pointed out.

"I love it!" the young troll said

"Why don't you go put away?" Branch suggested

Roselyn nodded "Okay."

Poppy turned to see Branch just staring with a look she had never seen before "I saw how bad her old coat fit her and figured that is probably the reason she got so sick."

Branch opened his mouth to say something, but his words would not come out, he wanted to tell her how nice she looked standing in the glow of the fire.

"Are you sure you feel alright?" she asked with a raised eyebrow "because you look like you are feeling funny."

"I'm fine," he finally managed to say, "it's just that…."

"I really should start heading back," Poppy said, "before my step-mother realizes I am gone and I get in trouble again."

"Yes, of course," Branch replied clearing his throat.

"Branch?" Poppy asked shyly "Can we be friends?"

Her eyes met his and Branch wanted so much to accept her friendship, but he knew her step-mother would never approve. Sure, they could keep it a secret but some how secrets have a way of slipping out. He would hate to see her get hurt because of him and Lady Abilene would show no mercy. It was already bad enough knowing what would happen to Roselyn if she ever found out.

"It's not that simple," he whispered lowering his head to avoid looking at her.

Poppy was silent for a few seconds before replying "I can keep a secret."

Branch sighed "I'm not going to say yes, and I am not going to say no. I don't want anything happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," she replied

"Can you be sure?" he asked, "That night Spruce jumped me he told me that Lady Abilene could make Roselyn disappear if she ever found out about her and the same thing could happen to you."

"I don't want to go anywhere," Roselyn said rushing to her big brother's side and grabbing hold of him for dear life.

"This isn't fair," Poppy sighed "but I will respect your choice."

'My choice?' Branch thought 'This is not my choice.'

Poppy waved goodbye and hurried on her way... As Branch watched her leave he started to feel sick, why was he feeling this way?


	23. Chapter 23

"Poppy wait!" Branch called as he hurried after the princess.

Poppy stopped and looked back at him "Yes?" she asked.

"Please don't be upset with me," he breathed when caught up with her "I really wish things were different."

"Branch," Poppy sighed "I'm not upset with you. I just want to be your friend because everyone deserves to have at least one friend."

The grey troll hung his head "Lady Abilene doesn't feel that way, she wants my kind to remain outcasts and nothing more."

"I no longer have the same views as my step-mother," Poppy pointed out slowly taking a couple steps towards him and holding out her right hand "what do you say Branch? Will you accept my friendship?"

Branch stared at her hand before he slowly brought his up and was about to place it into her "I don't know," he sighed lowering it again "the risks are too high."

"Life is full of risks that are worth taking," Poppy whispered, "and this is a risk that I am sure is worth taking."

Branch let out a heavy sigh "She will punish you if she finds out."

Poppy could see that he was worried about her safety "What about you?" she asked, "What would happen to you?"

Branch did not answer her instead he turned his head away and to Poppy it looked like he turned a slightly darker grey tone. By how he was acting she knew that was something she never wanted to happen to him. Why was her step-mother so convinced that grey trolls were bad? So far Branch had failed to show any signs of what she had said his kind would do. Poppy had been taught that grey trolls were backstabbing monsters that only cared about themselves and nobody else. They were not to be trusted at all. Her step-mother's laws made almost impossible for a troll like Branch to find food, since he was not allowed to enter the village where there was enough food to feed every troll he was forced to find his elsewhere. Poppy figured this was to ensure that the grey trolls would stay weak and not be able to fight back. If a troll were to encounter a grey troll, they were to report it to the palace so it could be dealt with properly. However, that is not what Spruce did, he decided that it was more fun to hurt Branch himself. It was not fair for Branch to be treated this way, if anyone took their time to get to know him they would see that he was not a monster like her step-mother painted his kind out to be. But she should talk, she judged him the first time she met him. She could not understand why Roselyn had stayed with such a horrible troll and only reason she came up with was that the he had somehow brainwashed her into believing that he was her big brother. But now her eyes were open and she was never going to let Lady Abilene's cloud her mind again.

Poppy then felt this sudden urge to give him a hug but was too nervous to act on it which was odd. She looked at the troll that was in front of her and she could not help but to feel bad for him. Lady Abilene was right about grey trolls being different but not in the way she said they were, Branch had a certain way about him that was different than her own or any other troll that she had met.

"I understand," she whispered, "and I never want that to happen to you."

"I wish things were different," he repeated turning back to face her "but it's not."

"I know," she replied before pushing her nervousness aside and just wrapped her arms around him and gently placed her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense up at first before he relaxed a bit and accepted her hug.

Branch wanted to hug her back but was too afraid of what would happen if he did, she was making difficult on him to hide his new feelings for her. As she continued to hug him he could feel his heart start to race and because he did not want her to hear it he quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," she whispered lowering her face to hide a blush that suddenly appeared on her cheeks.

"You better go before you get in trouble again," he said clearing his throat.

Poppy brought her eyes up to meet his and she gave him a tiny smile "Bye," she replied "tell Roselyn I will visit her real soon."

Branch nodded "I will," he said, "oh and Poppy thank you for the gifts."

Her smile widened "Your welcome."

This time as Branch watched her leave he did not go after her but instead hung his head and looked down at the ground. He knew it was for the best that they did not become friends but deep inside it hurt knowing that they would never be.

Pxxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxppx

Months had gone by since Spruce attacked Branch, yet the green troll still liked to gloat about how he saved the palace from the disgusting grey troll. Poppy found it hard to just sit and listen to his lies about Branch and how he attacked Spruce.

"So, there I was just walking to the party when it jumped out of the tall grass and attacked me," Spruce explained as he told the same story for what had to be the thousandth time.

"Really tall grass?" Poppy asked, "Because yesterday you said that the grey troll jumped out from behind a rock."

Spruce gave her a mad glare "Well I don't really remember where it jumped out of exactly," he said with a quick shrug of his shoulders "all I know is that I let it off easy and next time it won't be so lucky."

Poppy made eye contact with the green troll "Do you want to hear something funny?" he asked scooting closer to her and when she did not answer he continued any way. "One time that ugly troll was asking everyone in the village for help finding his mom or grandma or something like that. No matter how much all of us tried our best to chase him away he wouldn't leave, even with the law in place there he was. So, me being the smart troll that I was I came up with the perfect plan to show that troll that no one wanted to hear his lies anymore."

Spruce took a large sip of his berry juice before continuing his story "Anyway," he said clearing his throat "Me and some other trolls decided that we were going to play along and tell him that we saw his missing mom and grandma. We led him to a clearing where I held back the bush limbs until he was close enough then I let them go and they snapped across his face." Once Spruce finished his story he stared howling with laughter, Poppy was not amused.

"The look on his ugly face was priceless." Spruce laughed.

"So, you just hurt him?"

"Oh, please Poppy," Spruce said wiping away a few tears from laughing so hard "That freak deserved it."

"He's not a freak!" she suddenly snapped.

"And how would you know?" he asked folding his arms across his chest "that troll is definitely not normal."

"Why?" Poppy asked, "Just because he's not a bright color like you or I don't mean he is not normal."

"Yes, it does!" he snapped back "Trolls are not meant to be that awful color!"

Poppy quickly stood up "Good day Spruce," she said as she walked to her room to be alone. Once she was all alone Poppy couldn't help but to think about Branch and she couldn't help but to wonder what had he gone through so far in his life. She knew he wasn't that much older than herself, she slowly walked over to her window and looked out over the village. She let a soft sigh escape her lips as she turned back towards her bed. Poppy knew that once she was queen the first thing she was going to change was the law against grey trolls. Poppy started singing softly to herself…

 **I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Supertroll got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away**

 **Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance**

 **No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone**

 **I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Supertroll got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away**

 **Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
You and me can make it anywhere  
But for now, we can stay here for a while  
'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile**

 **No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone**

 **I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Supertroll got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away**

 **And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry,**


	24. Chapter 24

Branch watched from a safe distance as Roselyn and Poppy made a snowtroll, Poppy had tried to get the grey troll to join in, but he insisted on keeping a look out. "Well okay," Poppy shrugged "suit yourself."

"Rule number one" he pointed out "I can never let my guard down."

Poppy knew he made a good point and last thing she wanted was to see him get hurt again, so she did not argue and went back to helping Roselyn with the snowtroll. When it became too cold the three of them went back to the bunker to warm up in front of the fire. Like last time Branch warmed up some berry juice.

"Thanks," Poppy said sweetly as Branch handed her the cup and her hand gently brushed his.

Branch felt his cheeks go warm briefly "You're welcome," he mumbled as he quickly turned towards Roselyn and handed her hers.

"Thanks Big Brother," she said with a big smile.

The three trolls sat in front of the fire sipping their berry juice and talking about random things. Poppy talked mostly talked about how she enjoyed doing fun things with them that she was not normally allowed to do.

"So, you never built a snowtroll before today?" Roselyn asked in amazement.

"I did a long time ago," she sighed "back before my father became so sick we use to do a lot of fun things. I remember on my birthday he would invite every troll in the village for my party."

"Don't they all still go to your party?" Branch asked remembering the couple times his mother and grandma made him dress up to go to her party.

Poppy shook her head "No, only trolls that Lady Abilene see fit can be there."

"So basically, trolls with a proper upbringing?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied giving him a hurt look "I wish it was like it used to be."

"Believe it or not but I actually went to a couple of your parties when I was younger," Branch told her.

"Really?" she asked, "I don't remember seeing you there."

Branch looked at her before explaining "Well, for starters you were really small the last time I went and secondly I looked a little different."

Poppy remembered him mentioning awhile back that he had not always been grey and at the time she did not believe him but now she was starting to think he was telling the truth. "How did you turn grey?" she asked.

The way that he shifted she could tell that her question had made him uncomfortable. "You don't have to answer it," she replied, "not if you don't want to."

Branch cleared his throat as he quickly stood up "Who wants more berry juice?"

"I'm good," Roselyn answered still sipping her first cup of juice.

"Branch, I'm sorry," Poppy said calmly "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know you didn't" he replied, "and maybe someday I will be able to tell you but not today."

Poppy smiled slightly "I understand."

"So how are things going with you and your step-mother?" he asked changing the subject.

"It seems to be going alright," she replied, "I think she notices that I am not as comfortable as she would like with Spruce. I just don't see how I will ever get close to him."

Branch did not know how to answer her "But I don't want to talk about them," she quickly added "I would rather just talk about the enjoyable day I had spending it here with you and Roselyn."

After Poppy said that she could have seen a tiny smile appear on the grey troll's face but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. "You should smile more often," she teased "It looks good on you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he defended shaking his head.

"She's right Big Brother," Roselyn chimed in happily.

"Not you too," Branch sighed as he returned to his seat next to the young pink troll. Poppy began telling a story which he found it very hard to focus on. He couldn't help but to stare at her and the way she looked in the fire's glow. Why did she do this to him? As hard as he tried to shake whatever feelings he harbored for her they just came right back and stronger. Poppy had been spending as much time with them as she could, before she would visit once a week if she was lucky but now her visits were two or three times a week. She must have felt him staring at her because her eyes met his and she smiled briefly. Branch swallowed hard as he searched for something else to focus on. When it came to say goodbye Roselyn always gave Poppy a sweet hug and she would return it, then she turned her attention to him.

"Bye," she said giving him a shy smile and a quick wave.

Branch always felt a ping of sadness as he watched her leave, but he would never admit that in front of her.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Poppy was sitting in the dining hall making paper flowers out of boredom when Spruce walked in and sat down beside her. "Can we talk?' he asked.

"What about?" she asked not taking her eyes off the paper in her hands.

"Sometimes I get this weird feeling that you are avoiding me," he pointed "and want nothing to do with me at all."

"Don't be silly," she lied "why would I do that?"

"You belong to me!" he snapped as he used his hand to make her face him.

"I belong to no one!" she snapped pulling his hand away from her face.

"Yes, you do!" he huffed grabbing her by the hand "And I demand that you spend more time with me."

Poppy felt a flash of anger come over her and before she could stop herself she brought her free hand back and slapped the green troll across his cheek. Spruce let her hand go and cupped his cheek, he looked at her in shock Before he could say anything Poppy turned and stormed off.

"What happened?" Lady Abilene asked as she entered the dining hall and saw her nephew sitting there still holding his cheek.

"She slapped me Aunt Abilene," he explained.

Lady Abilene shook her head "You probably deserved it."

Before long Poppy found herself in the middle of the village, normally she would head to go see Branch and Roselyn, but she felt like doing something different today. She made her way into the sweet shop where to her surprise no troll seemed to recognize her, she purchased a strawberry cupcake with strawberry frosting. Back outside she stumbled across a poster that read **_Dancing Sky Light Celebration!_** She wondered how come she had never heard of this before now.

"Excuse me?" she asked as sometroll walked by "But what is this?"

The troll gave her a weird look before explaining "On the first day of spring every troll in the village gathers in the tallest tree to watch the lights dance across the sky. We dance sing and play games to celebrate this wonderful event.

Poppy was amazed by what she heard and thanked the troll before hurrying off towards the hidden bunker. She knew it was a long shot but maybe just maybe she could convince Branch to go.

"Are you crazy!" he hissed "You know I am not allowed in the village!"

"Yes, I know," she replied pulling out some spray on coloring "But what if I helped you go under cover?"

"Poppy," he sighed "that's not going to work anymore."

The smile that Poppy had on her face slowly began to fade "You're right," she replied, "what was I thinking?"

Branch could see that this meant a lot to her for some reason "I got a better idea," he said softly.

"If it involves me going alone or….." she started to say but Branch shushed her.

"You're going to have to trust me," he explained.

Poppy looked at him before replying "I do trust you."

It wasn't long before Branch was leading Poppy and Roselyn in the opposite way from the village. They walked deep into the forest until they came to a small clearing.

"I don't understand," Poppy said all confused as she watched Branch lay down their couple of blankets.

"Just wait," he told her as he and Roselyn settled down onto the blankets.

"Come on Princess Poppy!" Roselyn called as she patted the edge of the blanket.

Poppy smiled as she joined them…From somewhere in the distance the sounds of happy trolls filled the air when the light show began[e1] . "Branch I think we need to be up higher," Poppy explained.

No sooner had she said that then a ray of light danced across the sky. "WOW!" she gasped in total amazement.

Branch looked over at her and let out a sigh, she looked even more beautiful in the starlight. Poppy tore her eyes away from the sky and looked over at him, she gave him a smile she had never done before. Then she gently placed her hand top of his to hold onto, Branch looked down at their hands and a warm feeling came over him. He brought his eyes back up to hers and maybe it was his imagination, but they seemed to be sparkling more than ever.

The sound of a stick breaking in the distance pulled Branch back to reality "Take Roselyn and get out here!" he whispered loudly as he quickly pulled his hand away from and started pushing the two trolls away.

"But big brother?" Roselyn questioned

"Branch, what's going on?" Poppy asked.

"Please," he begged "just get her away from here."

Poppy gave him one last look before pulling Roselyn along with her and leaving the grey troll all alone. "Who were talking to?" a voice asked, Poppy recognized it right away as Spruce "I know we heard someone else."

* * *

[e1]

"There's no one else here," Branch replied glaring at the green troll.

"I know you're lying freak!" the green troll hissed "I think we should beat the truth out of you."


	25. Chapter 25

Poppy stopped the moment she heard Spruce's voice, she knew she could not just leave him like he wanted her to do. "Princess Poppy," Roselyn whispered in a trembling voice "they're going to hurt my brother."

"I'm not going to let them do that," Poppy whispered back as she quickly looked around for anything that could help, her eyes fell upon a couple moss covered rocks. "I have an idea," she said as a small smile formed on her lips.

"So, who were ya talking to?" Spruce asked again his patience starting to run thin.

"Do you see anyone here?" Branch asked still glaring at the green troll, he knew it was only making whatever Spruce had planned for him worst, but he had to make sure Poppy and Roselyn were safe.

"You must like breaking the law," Spruce said as he gave his friends a quick head nod.

"But I haven't broken any laws!" Branch snapped "I am nowhere near the village and I haven't taken anything."

"Yeah well who is everyone going to believe?" Spruce asked shrugging his shoulders "You or me?"

Branch lowered his eyes to the ground knowing that the green troll was right and no matter what he would say that no troll would believe him, well he knew at least two would believe him.

"Since you don't want to tell me who you were talking to before we pound you, can you tell me if you have at least seen Princess Poppy?" Spruce asked.

"Why?" Branch asked bringing his eyes back up to meet his bully "Have you lost her?"

"NO!" Spruce snapped "She's just upset with me that's all!"

The green troll shook his head realizing that he was going off subject and snapped his fingers signaling for his goons to grab hold of the grey troll. Spruce clenched his fist together and brought it back but before he got a chance to do anything a loud screechy bellow stopped him.

"What was that?" his two friends asked letting Branch go and running to their leader's side.

"It was nothing," Spruce insisted "Now get back over there!"

Just as the two trolls were about to listen another loud screech filled the air and this time it sounded louder. The two trolls took off running leaving just Spruce and Branch. "Where are you two idiots going?" the green troll called after them, but they just kept going. Spruce turned his attention back to he grey troll "Who needs them," he smirked just as a tall fuzzy purple and green monster stepped out. Spruce wasted no time as he quickly turned and ran away. Branch turned towards the monster and wanted to run but for some reason his legs were not working right and stayed put.

"That showed them," he heard Roselyn's voice, now he was confused until her smiling face appeared from under the purple and green fuzz, then he relaxed.

"I wasn't going to let them hurt you again," Poppy said sweetly as she removed the fuzz from her and Roselyn who was perched happily on the princess's shoulders. "And I did not want to see that happen to you again."

A part of Branch wanted to hug her, but he was just to shy to act on it "I'm sorry you missed the light show," he whispered.

"It's fine," Poppy admitted "besides I enjoyed what we did get to see."

The two older trolls stood facing each other both searching for the next words to say but nothing came out. "I should head back to the palace," Poppy sighed "hopefully before Spruce returns."

"I could walk you half way, if you want?" Branch suggested.

Poppy smiled sweetly "I would like that very much."

The grey troll tried to hide his blush, but it did not go unnoticed by Roselyn. Branch and Roselyn walked Poppy almost to the edge of the forest, the two trolls stopped and said their goodbyes. The young troll watched the two older trolls closely, they seemed different with each other. Poppy always had a smile on her face and it was the same smile she gave her, no this one was different. And she could see her brother starting to open up more and more with the princess, she saw them growing closer each time they were together. Roselyn watched as Poppy gave her big brother a sweet hug and for the first time he gave her a one back. This surprised the princess as she happily accepted it.

"Do you like Princess Poppy?" Roselyn asked as she and her brother made their way back home.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Branch questioned "she's our friend of course I like her."

"No not that kind of like," the little troll said, "do you like…like her?"

Branch stopped in his tracks and looked down at the small troll "No," he denied.

"But I think you do," the little troll pointed out "I can see the way you act around her and you should tell her how you feel."

"Rosie it's not that simple," Branch sighed "I can't like her."

"Why not?" Roselyn asked tilting her head to the side "She likes you back."

Branch shifted his eyes to the ground "We're not suppose to like each other."

"How come?"

"I'm not allowed to like her," he admitted as he lowered his head down.

"My mommy use to tell me that you should follow your heart because it will always guide you the right way." Roselyn explained.

Branch knew that he would be severely punished by Lady Abilene if she knew about his secret feelings he harbored for her step-daughter or how he befriended an orphaned small troll. She had shown him mercy once, but she promised him that next time it would be different. He did not care what happened to him, he just did not want anything to happen to the two that he cared so much for.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpx

"Where have you been?" Poppy asked as Spruce entered the dinning hall.

"Out looking for you," he huffed.

"Really?" she asked blinking her eyes "but I have been around here all along."

"I saw you run out earlier," Spruce pointed out.

"That's true," she agreed "I took a quick walk in the village then came right back."

The green troll glared at her for a moment before just shrugging it off. "Next time you are not allowed to leave to wander the village."

Poppy folder her arms across her chest "You are not to say where I can and cannot go."

"Oh yes I can!" he snapped making a grab for her, but she stepped out of the way.

"Spruce!" Lady Abilene hissed as she entered the room "Leave her be!"

Spruce frowned but did as he was told and left the room. "I'm so sorry about," Lady Abilene said putting on a fake concerned look "You shouldn't have to deal with him upsetting you."

"I'm fine," Poppy replied.

Lady Abilene gave her a small smile "I have wonderful news for you Poppet."

"What is it?" Poppy asked smiling back.

"Dr. Plum has said that your father is well enough for a quick visit and he keeps asking for you," she explained.

Poppy's eyes lit up "REALLY!"

Lady Abilene nodded "That's right, first thing in the morning."

It wasn't long before Poppy was in her room getting ready for bed because the faster she fell asleep the sooner she would be able to see her father. A hard as she tried tonight was going to be tough night to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Spruce was still upset with how Poppy was acting with him and not showing him respect but mostly he was upset that he was not able to give that nasty grey troll the beat down it deserved. He clenched his fists together thinking about how he wanted it to suffer, he never understood why his aunt had let it go one time. She had always said that she hated grey trolls yet when he ratted the troll out for painting it's self a different color to sneak into the village, she just let him go with just a warning. He however was not like that, he found it funny to see the worthless troll attempt to shield himself from their kicks and punches. Spruce felt powerful when he saw just easy it was to make the grey troll bleed and the best part was that no one would stop him.


	26. Chapter 26

Poppy was unable to sleep a wink all night, she was just so excited to finally be able to see her father. By the time the sunlight appeared in her room she was already up and making her bed before happily skipping over to choose a nice outfit. Though she was sure her father really did not care what she wore to go visit him, he was just going to be thrilled to see her. When it was time Lady Abilene escorted the young princess to her father's room where two trolls stood guard.

"Gentlemen," Lady Abilene said calmly as she gave them a quick head nod, Poppy watched as the two trolls stood aside to allow them to pass. Lady Abilene slowly opened the door and allowed Poppy to enter first.

The moment the door opened Poppy's nose was hit with a strong smell of lilacs, she inhaled the scent and remembered that her father would always have that smell around to remind him of her mother. From where she stood she could see her father resting on his bed, she looked back at her step-mother who gestured for to move forward. Poppy slowly made her way over to her father's bedside, what she saw when she got there was a sick looking troll who hardly had his orange color anymore.

"Poppy?" he whispered in a low raspy voice.

"Yes, it's me," she replied giving him a big smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lady Abilene said leaving the two trolls by themselves.

"How have you been my dear daughter?" King Peppy asked as he took Poppy's hand into his.

"Things could be better," Poppy admitted.

King Peppy stared at his daughter for a moment "You look so much like your mother," he said, "I'm sorry I haven't been there much for you as you were growing up."

"It's fine," Poppy replied "I just want you to get better. Did they ever find out what was wrong with you?"

King Peppy shook his head "Dr. Plum is not really sure what is wrong with me," he explained "She is trying her best to make me all better."

Poppy smiled slightly as she tried to hide a tear that was falling down her cheek "So, Abilene tells me you met your troll-mate."

"Spruce?" Poppy questioned "I just don't feel any sort of connection with him."

"Well that's not good," King Peppy replied "Tell me what is he like."

"To be honest Dad," she sighed "he's kind of a jerk."

"Really how?" he asked

"He likes to cause pain and hurt to certain trolls." Poppy explained.

"That's terrible," he said as he stared at his daughter's face reading her troubled expression "Poppy what's going on?"

Before Poppy had a chance to answer her father Lady Abilene returned "Dr. Plum would like your father to go back to resting now."

"Nonsense," King Peppy replied waving it off "I feel well enough to have Poppy visit me a little longer."

"And we don't want to push Dear," Abilene replied, "I sure Poppy wants you to get your rest so you can get better."

Poppy looked up at her step-mother who had stern look on her face "She's right Dad, you need your rest. Besides I will come visit you again real soon."

"Well okay," he frowned as he gave his daughter's hand a gentle squeeze.

Smiling Poppy leaned forward and gave her father small kiss on his forehead "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied

Poppy was sad that her visit with her father was cut short but at the same time she was happy she got to spend some time with him. "Spruce is waiting for you near the dining hall," Lady Abilene said as entered the hallway behind Poppy.

"Oh great," Poppy mumbled under her breath.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Poppy quickly replied not wanting to get in any sort of trouble.

xpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxpxp

"There's my Princess," Spruce said in a charming voice as Poppy entered the room "I am sorry about being so pushy last night."

"Really?" Poppy questioned not buying what he was saying

"Yes," the green troll nodded "let me make it up to you."

"By leaving me alone?" Poppy asked almost in a sarcastic tone.

Spruce glared at her "What do you have against me?" he demanded.

Poppy did not want to mention anything about Branch, so she had to think of another reason "You are a pushy self-centered troll who only cares about himself."

"That's not true," he defended.

"Oh really?" she asked crossing her arms "Then why do always talk about yourself?"

"Well look at me?" he said puffing up his chest "I mean who wouldn't?"

Poppy rolled her eyes "There's nothing charming about you," she mumbled under her breath as she turned away from him.

Spruce could sense her loosing interest in whatever he had to say so he grabbed her by her right hand and pulled her so close that their lips almost met. Poppy quickly pulled herself away "I'm going to my room," she said.

"You spend way too much time in there," Spruce replied, "You need to spend more time with me…your future husband."

"Maybe later," she replied starting to walk towards her room.

"Don't you think we should start practicing our engagement songs for the ball Lady Abilene is throwing in a few days?" he asked.

'CRAP!' Poppy thought, how could she have forgotten about the engagement ball? "Don't you think we should surprise each other?" she suggested.

Spruce thought about what she said, "You're right," he said, "that is a clever idea."

"That's why I have been spending so much time alone," she lied "I want it to be a surprise for you."

"I didn't think about that," he said, "I better let you go practice then."

Poppy gave him a fake smile and walked back to her room to finally be alone away from him. Once she was alone she breathed a sigh of relief and was able to think about her visit with her father. When she knew it was safe she would go visit her friends and spend time with them. As her thoughts shifted from her father to certain grey troll her cheeks grew hot. She let out a soft sigh remembering how she had felt some sort of spark when they held hands. His hand had been warm, but she had been surprised that he did not pull it away. And the way he looked at her that night was different, she could see that something was on his mind. Then he hugged her back thanking her for stopping Spruce from attacking him.

She was in her room supposed to be finding the right songs to perform for her engagement ball yet here she was thinking someone else. Poppy blinked when she realized that she may have developed some feelings for Branch and that was more than friendship. She knew Branch was afraid to have a friendship with her so how would he feel if he knew about her new feelings?

"No!" she scolded herself before practicing a song that she felt would be a good love song. Though she felt no love for her future husband she knew it is what everyone wanted to hear her sing.

 ** _Wise men trolls - Only fools rush in,  
But I can't help falling in love with you._**

As she sang her mind was not on Spruce…. But was it love she felt or some sort of crush? ** __**

 ** _Shall I stay - Would it be a sin,  
But I can't help falling in love with you._**

 ** _As the river flows  
gently to the sea  
Darling so we go  
some things were meant to be_**

 ** _Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
But I can't help falling in love with you._**

 ** _As the river flows  
gently to the sea  
Darling so we go  
some things were meant to be_**

 ** _Take my hand - Take my whole life too,  
But I can't help falling in love with you._**

 ** _I can't help falling in love with you._**

Pxpxxpxpxpxpxp

Roselyn watched as her brother poked the tip of the twig he was holding into the water causing a ripple affect to dance across the surface. They were waiting to watch the sunset because tonight was the night the fireflies were going to appear. "My mommy used to always take me to see the lighted bugs!" Roselyn said happily.

"Mine too," Branch replied as a small smile appeared in the corner of his mouth.

As the sunset the fireflies began zipping across the sky in all direction. It wasn't long before the young had fallen asleep and was deep in dreamland. Branch looked over at the sleeping little troll and sighed, he got to his feet and gently picked her up. He carefully carried her into the bunker, placed her onto her little makeshift bed and covered her up. He wasn't tired, so he went back outside to clear his head.

He walked by the water's edge to stare at the stars reflection shinning back at him. He wished these feelings for Poppy would go away because he was afraid what would happen. Branch sat down at the water's edge and began singing softly just loud enough….

 ** _It's just another night  
And I'm staring at the moon  
I saw a shooting star  
And thought of you  
I sang a lullaby  
By the waterside and knew  
If you were here  
I'd sing to you  
You're on the other side  
As the skyline splits in two  
Miles away from seeing you_**

 ** __** ** _But I can see the stars from where I am  
I wonder, do you see them too?_**

 ** _So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_**

 ** _I could hear your heart  
When you were next to me  
I looked across and fell in love  
So I took your hand…_**

 ** _So can you see the stars from where you are?  
Hear the song my heart is beating to?_**

 ** _So open your eyes and see  
The way our horizons meet  
And all of the lights will lead  
Into the night with me  
And I know these scars will bleed  
But both of our hearts believe  
All of these stars will guide us home_**

 ** _And, oh, I know  
And oh, I know, oh  
And I know oh oh oh_**

 ** _I can see the stars from where I am…._**

As Branch finished singing he was completely unaware that Poppy was standing right behind him. "You have a nice voice," she said sweetly.

Branch jumped and turned fast to come face to face with the princess, he felt his face go hot and he lost his voice….

"Branch," she whispered hiding her own blush "I have to tell you something."

The grey troll looked at her and he became very nervous and shy…..

 ** _Yes I know another cliffhanger…..Sorry…. I will busy these next few days but plan to update this story either on Thursday or Friday. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews! Happy New Years!_**


	27. Chapter 27

"I didn't know you could sing," she said shyly and losing her courage to say what was on her mind.

Branch tried to avoid eye contact which was near impossible with her face so close to his as he replied, "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Why not?" she asked sweetly "You sounded wonderful."

His eyes met hers when she said that "What are you doing here?" he asked clearing his throat.

"Well…," she replied as she started fiddling her fingers "I have something I wanted to say."

"What?"

Poppy took a deep breath and started to say "Branch, I think I may have….."

Branch stared at her as she struggled to find her words and he couldn't help but to smile slightly at her. Watching her he began to feel the warm feeling come over him again.

 ** _(Branch's thoughts)_**

 ** _I never had this feeling before  
She gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore_**

When Poppy noticed the way he was looking at her she felt her heart start beating faster and her face go hot. ** _  
_** ** _(Poppy's Thoughts)_**

 ** _I never felt my heart beat so fast  
I'm thinking of him first and of myself last  
And how happy I want him to be_**

"Branch," Poppy whispered, "I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you."

The grey troll could feel a ping of happiness come over him when she said those words knowing that she shared the same feelings that he harbored for her…

 ** _(Branch's thoughts)_**

 ** _It's amazing someone in my life  
Just might be loving me_**

 ** _I didn't know that I could feel this way  
_**  
"There I said it!" she exclaimed "And you may not feel the same way about me but at least you know how I feel about you."

Without thinking about it Branch slowly took her by the hand "Poppy," he said softly as he desperately searched for his next words to say to her.

 ** _(Poppy's thoughts)_**

 ** _It's so crazy!  
Something in my life  
Is better than a dream  
I didn't know that I could feel this way_**

Why did something that was not supposed to be feel like it should be?

 ** _(Branch's thoughts)_**

 ** _She makes me warm and happy inside!_**

(Poppy's thoughts)  
When he smiles I get dizzy and starry eyed!

"Shh…" she whispered before gently wrapped her arms around him to which he very slowly returned the hug, it was the first time she noticed how warm his embrace was. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, this just felt right.

 ** _[Both]  
All these feelings I have  
Have me asking  
Can this be love?_**

 ** _(Both)  
I can hardly speak whenever he/she says hi_**

Without realizing it the two trolls turned to face the water still holding hands….

 ** _(Poppy)  
I didn't know that I could feel_**

(Branch)  
I never dreamed that I could feel

 ** _(Both)  
Didn't know that I could feel  
This way!_**

Both trolls turned to face each other again but this time it was different, their eyes met, and it was like nothing else mattered. They were both nervous about what was going to happen next as they leaned toward each other…

Just as their lips were about to touch a scream filled the air….. Branch quickly pulled away and looked back in the direction of the bunker, he hadn't realized they had wandered so far away from it. He knew right away that the scream belonged to Roselyn and that she was in trouble. Branch and Poppy hurried back toward the bunker… "If anything happens to her," he said feeling scared.

The two trolls were greeted with an unfriendly sight….. "In your room practicing..huh?" Spruce asked tightly holding onto the small troll. "I can't believe you would rather hang around with that thing!" the green troll snapped as his eyes flashed toward Branch.

"Let her go!" Branch growled squeezing his hands into fists.

"Let me think about it," Spruce mocked "umm, no!"

Branch could feel his anger start to rise as he watched Roselyn struggling to try and free herself from Spruce's grasp. "Let her go now!"

"Please Spruce, let her go," Poppy said calmly trying to negotiate with him "you don't want to do this."

"Oh yes I do," he replied with a smirk and signaling for his faithful sidekicks along with a half of dozen of palace guards to apprehend her and the grey troll before either of them had a chance to react. "When Lady Abilene finds out about this she is going to be so disappointed in you."

"Spruce..please," she begged "I'm sorry I lied."

The green troll shook his head and handed Roselyn off to one of his loyal sidekicks "It's too late to apologize."

He then proceeded to walk over to Branch laughing slightly "It's going to be so much fun to see you suffer."

Poppy could see the hate in Spruce's eyes as he stood glaring at Branch before he decided to bring his knee up into Branch's belly and knocking the wind out of him.

"STOP IT!" she snapped trying to pull away from the guard that held onto her "Let me go!"

"Sorry Princess Poppy," the troll replied, "our orders came from Lady Abilene and she said that we are to listen to whatever Spruce says."

"That's right!" the green troll replied gleefully "And I say arrest this pathetic troll!"

The palace guards did as they were told and arrested the grey troll. On the way back to the palace Roselyn and Poppy walked side by side in silence not allowed to even look back. Poppy knew Spruce was not making the journey back easy on Branch, in fact every few feet she heard Spruce and his sidekicks burst into laughter about something they did to Branch. She heard Spruce make a remark about a faint scar on Branch's cheek "Remember when I gave that?" he laughed pointing to it "I'm going to love reopening it."

Branch remained quiet knowing that Spruce was just waiting for him to respond. Poppy then heard what she knew was Spruce fist contacting it's intended target. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Roselyn covering her ears and looking less colorful as she usually did.

As the palace came into view Branch became very scared, he knew that once there it would all be over, and it was all his fault. He knew the laws and yet he choose to break them, he also knew that he did not care what happened to him as long Roselyn wouldn't be harmed. Then there was Poppy, surely she was going to get punished for his mistakes.

Once inside they were met with a furious Lady Abilene, her expression was like a thousand knives piercing into you.

"Your Majesty," Spruce said stepping toward his aunt "this grey abomination has repeatedly broken the laws set fourth by you."

Lady Abilene glared down at Branch as Spruce continued "Firstly he has stolen from multiple troll families around the village, kidnapped a child and brainwashed her …."

"That's not true," Branch accidently blurted before he could stop himself "I was looking after her."

"SHUT UP!" Lady Abilene hissed quickly getting to her feet and walking over to where the grey troll was "Who gave you permission to speak?"

"No one," he whispered noticing her right-hand squeeze tightly around a sort of walking stick that she carried around, she had used it on him before once. It was right after he met Roselyn and was punished for sneaking into the village. However, this time when she used it she put more force behind it and brought it swiftly down on his head. He stubbled backwards as his hand naturally covered the spot she had hit; his ears were ringing, and he felt extremely weak from it.

Poppy let out a gasp, she wanted nothing more than to run to his side to see if he was okay. Branch not did deserve what happening to him, he was nothing like the grey trolls in Lady Abilene's stories. Then the sound of Spruce's laughter filled her ears and she felt anger come over her, his laughter only seemed to grow louder when he noticed that when Lady Abilene hit Branch it had caused him to bleed.

Lady Abilene straightened up and fixed her dress "Your punishment will be decided by me in the morning but for tonight you will be locked away." She then turned towards Poppy "As for you I will deal with you later."

As Poppy was being coasted away in the direction of her room she saw that somehow Roselyn had freed herself from the guard's grip and was now rushing to her brother's side. The little girl threw her arms around his neck and refused to let go. Poppy watched in sadness as they managed to get Roselyn loose only to have her grab hold of her brother's hand and start crying. The little troll held tightly onto Branch's hand until they finally pulled her away, it was at the moment Poppy saw Roselyn colors fade to grey as tears flowed down the little girl's cheeks.

Xpxppxpxpxxpxp

In her room Poppy knew that somehow she had to get to her father and stop whatever was going to happen. He was Branch's only hope…..

Lady Abilene entered her room "I thought I raised you better?" she barked.

"You lied to me!" Poppy snapped back "You always told me that grey trolls were born and that they were bad but now I see that was not true and that any troll will become grey if they are broken hearted."

"I'm going to make sure that grey troll dies a slow and painful death," Lady Abilene said in dark tone "And you my Dear are going to watch."

"I'm not going to let you do that to him!" Poppy yelled trying to hold back her own tears.

"You don't have a choice!" she replied bitterly "You should have never developed feelings for him."

Poppy looked at her step-mother wondering how she knew about that "I can see it written all over your face." Abilene pointed out before giving her an evil grin "See you in the morning."

On her way out of Poppy's room she pulled out a key "And just to make sure you don't do anything stupid," she said as she used the key to lock the door behind her.

"Now what am I going to do?" Poppy asked herself collapsing to the ground as tears began to fall from her eyes. She felt so helpless….. All along Lady Abilene had said that grey trolls were monsters when the monster was in front of her all long…

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxppx

Roselyn covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly as she sat in the middle of the cold room, she knew right next door they were hurting her brother and that was something she did not want to hear. Just when thought it was safe to uncover ears they would hurt him some more and then after what seemed like forever it all stopped, and they finally left. Roselyn slowly uncovered her ears and got her feet, though her and her brother were separated by a wall she felt that getting close to she would feel closer to him. The closer she got to the wall she noticed a small opening that was just big enough for her hand to fit into.

"Big brother?" she asked sitting next to the wall and staring down at the opening.

Branch who was on the other side with his back up against the wall holding his left hand up under his nose to try and stop the blood from oozing out. "Roselyn," he replied in a shaky voice. His heart sank when knew the reason she was there, they had placed her next to him so she would be able to hear whatever they were doing to him.

"I'm scared," she said, "I want to go home."

"Don't be scared," he said trying to sound as brave as could, but he was in a lot of pain. He slowly removed his hand away from his nose to see if it had stopped bleeding, but I just started to flow just a hard.

Roselyn laid on her belly and slowly put her little hand through the hole "Big brother…." she said softy.

Branch looked down beside him and saw her hand coming through the wall, he knew she wanted to be comforted so he grabbed hold of it with his right hand.

"I love you," she whispered into the hole.

"I love you too," he replied

"You're the bestest big brother ever," she told him.

Branch squeezed her little hand tight "Rosie….I'm sorry," he whispered as tried to hold back his tears but fail miserably at.

Both trolls fell asleep holding onto each other's hands as they comforted one another.


	28. Chapter 28

Poppy frantically searched her room high and low for anything small enough to aid in trying to pick her bedroom door lock. When she came up with nothing she just broke down crying, the young princess threw herself across her bed and let her tears fall. She could have cared less if her colors were to fade away from the way she was feeling right now. The two trolls she that she cared deeply for were at Lady Abilene's mercy.

Just thinking about her awful step-mother sent a chill down Poppy's spine and then there was Spruce's menacing laugh when Branch had been punished for speaking up that still filled her ears. She heard how hard her step-mother had brought her stick down on to his head and the way it started to bleed. Then she remembered the most heartbreaking thing she had ever seen, it was the moment when Roselyn had managed to get away and runover to her big brother. From the way the little troll wrapped her tiny arms around the older troll anyone could see how much she loved him.

"LET GO!" Spruce hissed as he tried to pull Roselyn away.

"NO!" Roselyn cried as her arms tightened around Branch.

Branch slowly began to hug her back when they pulled her away. Roselyn then grabbed hold of his hand and refused to let go. Tears were falling from the small troll's eyes as they finally pulled her away and that is when her color faded away.

Poppy wiped her own tears away as she forced herself to sit up on her bed, she had to find a way to escape before it was too late. Who was she kidding? Even if she did find something to pick the lock with she had no clue how to do it any way.

"No," she told herself "I'm not going to give up."

Meanwhile Branch had woken back up and was deep in thought, he looked at his right hand as it still held onto Roselyn's smaller one. He wished with all his heart that he could spare her from what was happening. Her once light pink color was now gone, and he couldn't help but to blame himself. He slowly shifted his body to try and find a more comfortable spot, but it was no use. His body ached from all the fresh bruises that he had received earlier while being punished for basically being who he was. With his free hand he felt his nose to see if it had finally stopped bleeding which it did thankfully, now the blood had dried on his face from his nose and the bump Lady Abilene gave him. He breathed in a deep painful breath as his thoughts went to Poppy and Roselyn and how they would have been better off not knowing him at all. He knew the laws and the dangers they involved when he chose to ignore them. He had taken Roselyn under his wing because he knew just how lonely it was to not have anyone and he did not want her to suffer the same fate he did in losing his colors. He continued to look at her tiny grey hand and he felt his heart sink, it was too late he had failed her. Then his thoughts switched to just Poppy and the forbidden feelings he had developed for her and how she confessed that she was starting to have feelings for him. It had been a stupid thought but for a brief second, he thought that maybe just maybe things were going to go right for him and he could be happy again. He knew he should have told Poppy about how and why he turned grey when he had the chance but what difference would it had made? A tiny smile slowly appeared on his face as he remembered the night of the sky lights and the way she lovingly placed her hand on top of his and then the way she looked at him was not like any way she had looked at him before. But it didn't matter anymore because it would all be over soon, he knew Lady Abilene was going to show no mercy.

Branch's eyes soon grew heavy and he closed them where he was met with a vivid dream that seemed so real. He saw his mother and grandma smiling back at him. They told him he to be stay strong and everything was going to be alright.

"How?" he asked but received no answer "I'm scared."

A sharp pain to his side quickly brought him out of his dream, as his eyes came into focus he realized that Spruce and his sidekicks had returned.

"I said wake up!" the green troll hissed leaning forward and noticing that the two trolls were holding hands. "Aw!" he laughed "Isn't that sweet?"

His two sidekicks smirked along as he continued "Yet so disgusting!"

Branch felt Roselyn's hand squeeze his "I can't wait for you to take your last breath." Spruce said in a menacing tone before delivering a swift painful kick to the grey troll's side. Branch held back some tears the filled his eyes, he was not going to give Spruce the joy felt when he caused him pain. Another painful kick to the side and Spruce was done.

"You're not even worth it." Spruce said as he stood up straight and looked down at his target. Branch could feel the green troll's eyes on him as he continued to lay still. "It's too bad you'll never get your colors back. My aunt will make sure you never do."

The word 'aunt' caught Branch's attention "Aunt?" he repeated out loud on accident "She's your aunt?"

"That's right," Spruce replied happily before turning to one of his sidekicks "go get the small one."

The troll nodded before doing what he was told and went to retrieve Roselyn. "Leave her alone," Branch said slowly sitting up to face his attacker while still holding onto Roselyn's hand. Spruce smile grew wider when the small hand let go of Branch's as the smaller troll forcefully was pulled away. When Spruce's sidekick returned he had Roselyn tightly in his grip.

"Big brother," Roselyn said sadly

Branch could only imagine what it must have been like for his little friend to see him the way he was right now with dried blood on one side of face. "STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Spruce snapped as turned to the little girl "That thing is not your brother!"

"Yes, he is!" Roselyn argued back.

Spruce just shook his head and rolled his eyes "What do you know? You're just a stupid little girl."

"You're just mad because Princess Poppy don't like you like she likes my brother!"

"You don't know what you are talking about," Spruce laughed "Poppy loves me."

"She doesn't like being around you," Roselyn replied as she glared at the green troll.

Spruce then did the unthinkable, he gave the smaller troll a hard shove right out of his friend's grip where she landed hard onto the ground and began crying from two large scrapes on her knees. Branch suddenly found an inner strength from within and without realizing it he had tackled the laughing green troll hard to the ground. Spruce could hurt him all he wanted but to hurt someone that was smaller than yourself and laugh about it, there was just no excuse for that. Spruce's two sidekicks stared at their leader and completely unaware that the cell door was open, and that Roselyn was just a few feet from it.

This had not gone unnoticed Branch "RUN ROSIE!" he yelled.

"Idiots!" Spruce snapped as he shoved Branch away him "Don't let her get away!"

Roselyn did not move at first she did not want to leave her big brother but he gave her a small head nod and she knew he trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She quickly picked herself up off the ground and ran for as fast as her little legs could go. One troll tried to go after her but Branch used his hair to stop him. Spruce yanked Branch backwards "You think you saved her?" he asked, "We will find her." The green troll signaled for one troll to go after the little girl while the other stay and help him take of the grey troll.

Xpxpxpxxpxp

Roselyn quickly hid when she heard the troll chasing after her and she stayed hidden until he was gone. The little troll knew she had to somehow find Princess Poppy, so they could help her brother before it was too late. Roselyn began wandering the corridors as she searched for Poppy's room, but this proved hard because she had no clue where to even begin looking. Then a giant door with a crown on it came into view and two sleeping guards that were probably suppose to keep watch. Roselyn tip-toed past them and very quietly turned the knob. The door slowly opened and the small troll entered and gently closed the door behind herself but who she found inside was not Princess Poppy at all but someone entirely different.

"Poppy?" the troll asked without looking over.

Roselyn recognized this troll as King Peppy from all the photos Poppy and her parents had showed her. "I'm not Poppy," she replied shyly.

King Peppy looked over at the small child "And who might you be?" he asked kindly.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Here is the next chapter of my story, sorry for any typos. I wanted to thank all my reviews, favs and follows that I have received for this fanfic. As much as I have loved writing this story it is coming to the end with about one or two more chapters left. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and reading my story! Thanks You so much.._**

"My name is Roselyn," the little troll replied shyly "are you Princess Poppy's daddy?"

King Peppy smiled slightly and nodded "I am," he replied turning his head to face the young troll. He noticed right away that she was grey "What happened to your colors?" he asked.

Roselyn hung her head "I'm sad," she whispered just staring at the ground.

"Why are you sad?" the king asked in a concerned tone, he did not like seeing young trolls or any trolls with their hearts broken enough to lose their colors.

"They're hurting my brother," she replied softly as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground.

"Who's hurting your brother?" King Peppy asked slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position, he hated seeing her so upset.

"The queen," she replied as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Abilene?" he questioned "Why would she do that?"

"She hates him."

King Peppy found it hard to believe that Abilene would hate anyone because she always seemed so sweet and kind hearted. Trolls were not hateful by nature yet why would a young troll make up such a thing? "Why would she hate him?" he asked trying to find out as much as he could.

"B..because," she explained "he's grey and she don't like grey trolls, she says they are not allowed anywhere. Then the green nasty troll is having so fun hurting my big brother."

"What do you mean by hurting?" he asked.

Roselyn shook her head too upset to explain what was happening to her brother. However, King Peppy could tell by her body language that whatever it was it was bad and that was why it so upsetting for a young child.

"Come here," King Peppy softly said gesturing for her to come closer which she slowly did. "Tell me everything," he told her.

Roselyn nodded before going into complete detail about what had happened, and it soon became very clear to Peppy that he had stop what Abilene was planning on doing. He could not believe that she was willing to destroy an innocent troll just because his colors were not bright like every other troll in the kingdom. King Peppy knew that a troll only turned grey when they were completely heart broken. When he lost his wife his colors faded away with her, he thought that he would never regain them again but the love from his daughter helped him to get through and he got them back.

Xpxpxpxpxpxpxxpxpxppxpxpxpxpxpxxxxppxpx

"You let her get away!" Spruce hissed when his sidekick returned without the young troll.

"I lost her," the troll mumbled before focusing his attention onto the injured grey troll that could hardly hold up his own weight "it wasn't my fault, she had that sneaky son of a troll teach her his sneaky ways."

Spruce's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at his friend, the green troll could feel his anger slowly building up on the inside. "I just don't see how you could let her get away, her legs are short."

"Just because she is short that doesn't mean that she isn't not fast," the other troll suggested.

"Shut it Granite!" Spruce snapped.

As much pain that Branch was in he couldn't help but to get a small smile on his face knowing that Roselyn managed to escape. "You think it's funny?" the troll that had chased after Roselyn asked when he noticed Branch's smile.

Spruce turned his attention back on the grey troll "You must like feeling pain," he smirked before grabbing a hold of Branch's vest and pulling him forward.

"SPRUCE!" Lady Abilene voice rang from the doorway "Leave him be."

"But Auntie," Spruce whined "You said that he should be punished."

"True," she replied calmly gracefully entering the cell and walking over to her nephew "but now is not the time."

"When then?" he asked using all his strength to shove Branch back to the ground hard "You're the one that said to never show a troll like him any mercy."

Lady Abilene looked down at the trembling grey troll and as she noticed the vast number of cuts and bruises that covered him caused by her nephew and a smile crept across her thin lips. "You look like you're in a lot of pain," she said kneeling down beside Branch, she felt so powerful seeing how much this troll feared her. Her eyes scanned every dark mark on his skin until her eyes stopped on the dried blood on the side of his face. "You deserve every one of these marks," she said coldly "you know that right?"

Branch wanted to argue back but chose to agree with her instead "Yes," he whispered.

"You knew the laws, yet you chose to ignore them," she said sternly raising her hand up ready to strike "and if you think that you are in pain now just wait. This is only the beginning and you will get everything that is coming to you." She brought her hand down only to stop inches from making contact causing Branch to flinch away. Instead she stood up straight and turned back to her nephew and his friends "Get the Growl beasts ready, I am sure they are hungry."

"Growl beasts," Spruce repeated with disappointment "why them?"

"Because I said so!" she snapped "Now go!"

Spruce's two friends took off leaving their leader with his aunt "Come Spruce," she said walking towards the door "leave this pathetic troll for now."

The green troll reluctantly started to follow her out of the cell but stopped suddenly, he did not like being told what to do. Lady Abilene turned back to her nephew and glared at him until he gave in and followed her out of the cell. Once they were gone Branch looked over at the tiny hole in the wall where Roselyn hand had been earlier, he felt a deep sadness come over him knowing that he was alone. He had not felt this way since the day his mother and grandma were taken from him. Though he was happy she escaped he hated being all alone but at least she was safe. His body was sore and weak from Spruce and his friends and every breath that he took was just as painful as the last one. He tried to use all the strength that he had left to try and sit up, but his arms gave out from not being able to support his weight and he collapsed. He felt a sudden chill come over him when he thought about Abilene planned on doing with the growl beasts, Branch had never seen one in person, but his mother always told him that they were nasty creatures that loved eating trolls or anything that moved for that matter. His mother would describe them as big balls of hair with razor sharp teeth and claws. Trolls that went up against them stood little chance of surviving and the shape that he was in he would put up little to no fight, making him an easy meal. The more he thought about the beasts the more his heart sank when he realized that this must have been his family's fate after they were taken away from him.

Xxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxpxxpxxpxpxpxp

Poppy had finally found object that she hopped was small enough to fit into the lock, she held her breath as slowly brought it up to the lock and when it fit perfectly she let out a sigh of relief. She jiggled the object around in the lock until she heard it click… "Yes!" she breathed happily but her happiness quickly faded when she saw that she was not the one who unlocked the door.

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth and stepping as far away from the door as possible.

Spruce smiled as he entered her room "So a little birdy told me that you don't like to be around me and that you prefer the company of that freaky outcast."

"Yeah, so what if I do?" Poppy replied folding her arms across her chest.

"How long have been sneaking around behind our backs?" he asked as his eye began to twitch "Do you like him?"

"That is none of your concern!" she spat back.

"Ah..hello," he replied taking a hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly "your hand is promised to me remember? So technically it this my concern."

Poppy game him the dirtiest look "I will never marry you!" she hissed trying to pull her hand away but Spruce just held on "Even if you were the last troll on the planet."

The green troll tried to act like her words did not bother him "I am ignoring what you said because of how upset you are right now." He then brought his free hand up to try to caress her cheek, but she moved out of the way just in time. With his hand that close to her face she noticed that his knuckles were bruising up. "Why do you like that monster over me?" he asked in a demanding tone.

"He's not that one who is a monster," she whispered back trying her best to hide her quivering lip and the tears that slowly slid down her cheeks. She knew why Spruce's knuckles were bruised the way that they were, and it upset her.

Spruce squeezed Poppy's hand even tighter causing her to cry out in pain "You're angry and you need time, but don't you worry my love, it will all be over soon."

Poppy finally managed to free herself from Spruce's grasp and she took as many steps away from as she could. The very thought of him made her feel sick, this troll and her step-mother were crazy. "I can't wait until tomorrow when your grey friend goes up against the growl beasts." He said with smirk "And he's in no condition protect himself for very long."

"Growl beasts?" Poppy repeated.

"Yep," he replied happily "and they are hungry, it's been awhile since they had a tasty treat."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" she snapped "I will find a way to stop you!"

Spruce just laughed it off "And how are you planning on doing that?"

"When my father hears about this…." She began saying but Spruce cut her off "Your father is too weak to even get out of bed thanks to my Aunt Abilene and her special formula that she has been giving him for years."

"Your aunt?" Poppy asked in total surprise "Wait, she's been keeping my father sick all this time?"

"Well, yeah." Spruce shrugged "I mean why else hasn't Dr. Plum been able to find a cure for him."

Before Poppy could stop herself, she had used her hair to wrap around Spruce's neck. "ENOUGH!" Abilene shouted as she grabbed the young princess and shoved her back.

"Don't touch me!" Poppy snapped "You've been poisoning my father all these years."

"I hate for you to find out this way Poppet, but I had to do what was necessary to get my revenge." Lady Abilene said calm sweet tone.

"Revenge for what?" Poppy asked glaring up at her step-mother.

"Well," the older troll said just as calm even tone "it all started years ago when I was about your age or maybe a little older. Dahlia my supposedly best friend had suffered a great loss and lost her colors, I tried everything to make her happy but nothing and she remained that awful grey color." Lady Abilene paused a moment before continuing with her story "It was no secret that I had the biggest crush on Prince Peppy and I told Dahlia about my feelings. She encouraged me to go talk to him and I did but to my surprise he seemed more interested in her instead of me. I had to watch their relationship grow and grow until one day she regained her colors and Prince Peppy asked her to marry him. She was living the life I wanted and when it was announced that our new princess was born I used that as my opportunity to get what I always knew what was mine. I pretended to be her friend all the while slowly adding things to her tea."

Poppy could not believe what she was hearing, Lady Abilene was the reason she no longer had a mother. "You poisoned my mother?" she whispered "What about all the times I drank tea with you? Were you poisoning me as well?"

Lady Abilene shook her head "I would never do that to you, but your father should never had fallen in love with a grey troll over me."

"So that why you don't like grey trolls?" Poppy asked feeling her anger and sadness beginning to overwhelm her. "Because of that reason?"

"NO!" Abilene snapped "I hate grey trolls because they are unpredictable and will stab you in the back if given the chance."

"Branch isn't like that!" Poppy snapped "He's good and kind hearted and he doesn't deserve to die."

"Oh, but he does deserve to die," she replied with a nod "you see he knew the laws and he broke them. And now he will pay dearly for what he has done."

Poppy opened her mouth to say something, but she could not find the right words to say. In a way what was happening to Branch was her fault because she insisted on being his friend even after he warned. She should have listened to him about her step-mother. She just couldn't lose him he meant so much to her. With Poppy deep in thought Abilene and Spruce left her locked in her room until tomorrow when they would get her to force to watch her friend be destroyed in front of her eyes…

Meanwhile Roselyn watched as King Peppy tried his best to regain the strength he needed to even stand up..."Please," she said in her head...


	30. Chapter 30

Poppy could feel her heart breaking as she sat replaying Lady Abilene's words over and over in her head. All this time her step-mother had been the reason she no longer had a mother and she was the reason that her friend was who knows what awful things they were doing or had done to him so far. By the way Spruce's knuckles looked he seemed to have had an enjoyable time and the very thought of what he had done made her want to scream. She looked down at her hand that Spruce had squeezed and remembered how just hours earlier it was being held tenderly by Branch. She wished that moment had gone on forever, it felt like the entire world had suddenly stopped and it was just the two of them. Her eyes began to sting as they filled up with tears, she wanted to tell him how much she cared for him and how much his friendship really meant to her.

"I have to get out of here," she told herself as she wiped away her tears "I have to stop them."

Picking up her small object she made her way over to the locked door and began tying to once again pick it. At last the click sound she had been longing to hear happened and she couldn't help but to smile, she quietly opened the door to her room. Slowly poking her head out of the doorway to make sure it was safe and seeing that it was all clear she tipped-toed out and the long hall. Poppy wasn't far before she was grabbed from behind.

"Let go!" she hissed as she struggled to get away.

"Sorry Princess Poppy," the guard replied, "but Queen Abilene does not want you wandering around."

"Please," she begged "I need to see my father."

The guard continued to hold he princess in place "The King is resting now because he is very ill."

"My father is only ill because he is being poisoned by Abilene!" Poppy exclaimed "and if you won't allow to go see him can you at least allow me to see Bra…I mean the grey troll."

Poppy felt the guard's grip on her loosen up slightly as he thought about her request. "I really wish I could," he replied wih a long sigh, "but my hands are tied, and I don't want to be the one troll guard to disobey the Queen."

"Please," Poppy whispered as she fought back tears "I need to see him."

The guard could hear the sadness in her voice and decided to give in "Fine," he sighed "I will allow you five minutes with the grey troll."

Poppy felt her heart start beating faster "Thank you," she replied.

"Follow me," he replied as he began to lead the way to where Branch was being held. As Poppy followed the guard she realized that she had never been in this area of the palace before and as the went further and further it became darker and darker. The troll finally stopped in front of heavy looking door and looked around making sure it was all clear before taking the key off wall to unlock the door.

The moment Branch heard the door unlock his heart began to race out of fear and he immediately closed his eyes and braced himself for another round of attacks. He laid still waiting for the pain to start but instead he felt a hand lay on top of his shoulder, he jumped at the soft touch sill afraid of what was would happen next.

"Branch?" Poppy whispered trying to hold back her tears as she stared down at his cut and bruised covered arms.

When Branch heard her voice relaxed a bit "Poppy?" he replied in a voice so weak and shaky.

"Yeah, it's me," she replied as her own voice began to shake. Without thinking she sat down beside him to try and comfort him.

Branch tried his best to sit up with her but again failed from how weak he was, Poppy saw this and very gently helped the struggling troll to sit up. Now that he was sitting up she was able to see every dark purple mark that covered him from his chest to his belly to the dry blood caused by her evil step-mother where it met up with dried blood that had come from his nose.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I had to see you," she whispered trying her best to fight back tears "you mean so much to me."

Branch looked over at her and he could see her struggling not to cry "Poppy," he said softly as he slowly placed a hand onto hers "please don't cry."

"How can you ask me not to cry?" she asked quickly taking a hold of his cold hand "You don't deserve any of this."

He remained silent beside her though she could tell he wanted to say something, she could tell that he was in a lot of pain and she couldn't help but to feel anger. She felt that anger toward her step-mother and Spruce, but she also had anger toward herself for being blinded all this time. Now that she thought about it there were some signs that things were not right around here. One was she had only been allowed to visit her father a couple times and when she did she was only ever allowed to ask a few questions. Now thinking back to the time when Abilene took her to the village for the first time she remembered that some of the trolls there had uncomfortable looks on their faces when they walked by. Why hadn't she noticed this until now?

"I can't let them do this to you," she said giving his hand a gently squeeze "I won't."

"This is my fault," he replied, "I'm the one that broke the laws even though I knew what they were I ignored them."

"Those laws are wrong," she said, "and they should never be in place."

"Poppy," Branch said before flinching from taking a big breath "can you make sure that Rosie finds someone to take care of her and help her get her colors back?"

Poppy did know how to answer him without breaking down crying "Where is she?" she finally asked.

"She escaped," he replied, "please don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't," she whispered.

"Time's up Princess," the guard said as he poked his head into the cell.

Poppy let out a sigh not wanting to leave his side and as she slowly stood up she hated letting his hand go. She looked back at him and saw a few tears fall from his cheeks. "You mean a lot to me too," he said softly repeating what she had said to him earlier.

"Branch..I," she started to say but the guard pulled her away "no wait!" she hissed as he slammed the door behind them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" she snapped as her tears began to fall.

"I told you only five minutes," he replied leading her back to her room and opening the door for her to enter.

"I'm not going in," she argued back and crossing her arms over her chest.

The guard sighed "Look I know this hard for you, but you must go back in your room."

"No!" she snapped standing her ground and not moving.

"I'll take it from here Creek," Lady Abilene said as she walked towards them.

Poppy heard the guard swallow hard as her step-mother approached them.

"La…Lady Abilene," he stuttered "it's nice to see you."

"What are you doing out of your room?" she asked ignoring him and turning her full attention on Poppy.

"I found her like this," Creek said, "I had nothing to do with letting her out."

The queen glared at the young princess "You may go now Creek," she said dismissing the nervous guard who before leaving gave Poppy on last concerned look.

"It seems that that grey troll's disobedient ways have rubbed off on you!" Lady Abilene hissed forcefully grabbing Poppy by her arm and pulling her back into her room.

"Don't touch me!" Poppy snapped trying her best to get away.

"Poppet…"

"NO!" Poppy shouted and stomped her foot down right on top of Abilene's foot.

"That's it," she said yanking the princess hard "I am done being nice to such an ungrateful little brat."

Poppy's heart began to race when she saw the look on Abilene's face suddenly change, it went from her normal bright to a very dark mean color. The queen shoved Poppy into a nearby chair and used ribbon to tie her hands behind the back of the chair. Abilene then used the back of her hand to slap across Poppy's face again. The slap stung but Poppy knew it was nothing compared to what Branch was feeling.

"Now are you going to stop all this foolishness?" Abilene asked standing over Poppy.

Poppy glared up at her step-mother "No," she replied.

"Very well," Lady Abilene said with a shrug of her shoulders "then I guess you leave me no choice but use this." Poppy watched as she pulled out a small vile "I have been holding off using this on your father, but I think that now is the perfect time to finally use it. One little sip and King Peppy will be no more."

Lady Abilene turned to walk out "Wait," Poppy whispered hanging her head in defeat, "I'll stop."

"There's my girl," Abilene said smiling and walking back over to Poppy and patting her on her head. Lady Abilene returned the small vile to it's hiding spot "I will be back soon," she said as she walked towards the door "and don't try anything silly again."

Once again Poppy was trapped in her room only this time she was tied to her chair and she felt terrible. A part of her wanted to fight back but then again, she couldn't lose her father as well.

She began softly singing to herself…..

 ** _Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,_**

 ** _Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here_**

 ** _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_**

 ** _That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight_**

 ** _That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light_**

 ** _When your feet are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun_**

 ** _Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost….._**

Xpxpxpxxppxpxxpxpxppxpx

After singing Poppy must have fallen asleep because the last few hours were all a blur to her and the next thing she remembered was being collected by Lady Abilene and Spruce and being led to the large arena like area that she never knew what it was for until now. Walking towards it out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of guards wheeling a large cage that must have held the Growl Beast. The creature growled and hissed from inside as they pushed it inside the arena. She watched as they gently lowered it into a hole before releasing it. She was then shown to the spot where was going to be forced to see the unthinkable happen. She wished will her heart that a miracle would happen or that this was all one big long nightmare that she would wake up from.

The arena started to fill up with trolls from the village and her heart sank, some seemed so eager to see the awful show that was about to happen.

Poppy watched as Lady Abilene took center stage "We are gathered here today to seek justice on Nasty grey troll that attacked and injured Princess Poppy."

"She's lying," Poppy said but no one heard her except Spruce who was right next to her.

"Yeah, so." He said nonchalantly.

The crowd of trolls all let out a gasp as the guards brought out the accused troll "BOOOOOO!" some shouted and began throwing things at him. Branch's legs wanted to give out with every step that he took, and he was almost to where Lady Abilene stood some troll decided to throw rock or something from behind. It made contact with the back of his head and it almost caused him to fall forward but he managed to somehow catch himself before that could happen.

"MOVE FASTER!" one guard hissed giving Branch a hard shove from behind, this time he lost his footing and landed hard on his belly knocking the wind out of him. The sound of laughter filled the arena as the weak troll struggled to get back up. Their laughter only made him feel even more worst because anyone could see just how bad of a condition he was in, yet they were laughing at him trying to get back up. He had never felt so worthless in his life.

The same guard that shoved him yanked back to his feet and ordered him to keep going until he was within an arm's reach of Lady Abilene. She stood over him with and evil grin on her lips knowing that he was extremely weak.

"I sentence you punished by Growl Beast," she said so calm that it was scary. She then grabbed hold of a good bit of hair and started pulling him toward the growl beast's wide pit. "Are you ready to die?" she said just loud enough for Branch to hear.

Branch looked down into the hole and saw the beast's glowing eyes staring back at him, it let out a loud bellow before it began jumping around and clawing at him. Lady Abilene let go of Branch's hair as she bent down to pick up her trusty walking stick off the ground. She turned to face the grey troll with the stick in hand and as she lifted it hgh and just as she was about to strike a loud voice filled the air.

"ABILENE DON'T DO THIS!"

Every troll let out a loud gasp when they saw where the voice had come, there standing at the entrance was King Peppy and next to him a small troll held onto his hand tightly.

"DAD!" Poppy exclaimed as she quickly got her feet and rushed to his side leaving Spruce with a scared look on his face.

Lady Abilene knew she had to be fast so used her stick to strike Branch across the side of his face in almost the exact same place Spruce had hit him with the bush branch. The grey troll stumbled close to the edge but did not fall.

"No!" she hissed just as her nephew leaped into action.

"Don't worry Auntie!" he shouted, "I got this!"

Spruce used full force to ram in Branch and both trolls lost their footing and fell into the pit...

"BRANCH!" Poppy shouted running toward the pit

"Big Brother!" Roselyn cried as she too went running towards the pit.

 **Okay this is the last cliffhanger because the next chapter will be the last...Thank you all for your reviews and making my first fanfic a hit. You have inspired me to write more in the future. Maybe some ideas or suggestions...**


	31. FINAL CHAPTER

Both trolls landed with a hard thump at the bottom of the pit. Spruce wasted no time quickly getting to his feet and turning to face the weaker troll, he felt nothing but anger and hate toward him. "What's wrong?" he smirked now standing over Branch "Too weak to even get up and face me? You're nothing but a pathetic loser!"

The pain that Branch was now feeling in his right arm was unbearable, he had landed on it with full force thanks to Spruce. He tried to move it, but it was no use and he let out a small whimper from the pain.

"Get up!" the green troll hissed.

"BIG BROTHER!" he heard Roselyn's voice call from above followed by Poppy's worried voice "Branch!"

"Aw, to bad they're going to see you die," Spruce said with an awful grin before bending down and putting all his weight down on Branch's shoulder. Pain shot through his right arm as Spruce leaned more forward. On the other side of the pit the growl beast eagerly watched for it's perfect moment to finally eat.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Roselyn cried before noticing an easy way down into the pit, she looked over at Poppy and to Lady Abilene who was now being surrounded by the guards.

"Roselyn…" Poppy started to say but the small troll had made up her mind and she started to climb down.

Spruce raised his left hand ready to strike but just as he was about bring it back down a mighty paw hit both trolls sending them clear to the other side of the pit. The Beast had decided that it had waited long enough, and it was hungry now. It slowly turned to them and hunched its back ready to pounce.

"Here," Spruce said standing up and using his hair to pick the grey troll up then shoving him towards the creature.

"No!" Roselyn whimpered as the beast slowly made its way over to her brother then it suddenly stopped and then without warning it charged at her. She screamed and cover her face too afraid to move. Branch quickly used his hair to grab the creature by the leg and with all his strength he managed to pull it away from her. Spruce did not like what was happening, he liked it better when the grey troll did not fight back. He spotted a rock out of the corner of his eye and he bent down and picked it up.

The beast growled and hissed as it tried to free its self from the hair, but Branch was not giving up and he held onto it tightly. A sudden sharp pain to the side of his face caught him off guard and it caused him to lose his grip on the beast and before he even had a chance to try and grab the beast again Spruce flipped him over. The green troll hovered over him with the rock firmly in his hand, he then raised it high into the air.

"Any last words," he asked with a dark expression on his face.

Branch could see the crazy look in his eyes as he brought the rock back down but instead of allowing him to smash into his face or where ever he was aiming Branch used his good arm to stop him.

"Why fight back now!" the troll hissed still trying to bring the rock down.

Branch opened him mouth to say to something, but he was cut off when the beast pounced and knocked the green troll right off.

"No, not me!" Spruce shouted pointing toward Branch "Get him!" The growl beast ignored him and licked its chops as it stared down at its meal.

As weak as Branch was he somehow found a way to get to his feet and he rushed to his sister's side, he did not want to anywhere near thing with what was going to happen next. The sounds of Spruce's screams filled the air just as Branch got to Roselyn, he wrapped his good arm around and pulled her close as he joined her with closed eyes. Roselyn carefully wrapped her arms around him as not to hurt him and hid her face into his side.

Once the growl beast was finished it turned its attention to the two trolls and just as it was about to attack the royal guards stepped in and with all their hair they captured it. With it was safely back inside its cage Branch and Roselyn were helped from the pit where they were greeted by a happy Poppy.

"Branch," she said softly and giving him a shy smile.

"My Dear boy," King Peppy said slowly walking over to the injured troll "I will see that Dr. Plum see to you at once."

"Do you want me to go fetch her Sir?" the guard who Poppy recognized right away as Creek asked.

King Peppy nodded before turning his attention to the smaller grey troll that stood by Branch's side "Thank you for telling me everything."

Roselyn smiled up at him before shyly hiding her face behind her brother's good arm. Branch could not help but to smile at her actions.

"King Peppy?" Another royal guard asked, "What about Queen Abilene?"

King Peppy looked over at her and sighed "Abi, why on earth would you do something like this?"

Lady Abilene then broke down in tears that both Branch and Poppy knew were probably fake and just using them to get her way. "I don't know why I did it," she sobbed turning to Branch "but I am truly sorry."

"You're lying!" Poppy snapped standing in front of Branch.

"Poppy…" King Peppy started to say but Poppy cut him off "Dad she's lying," she quickly explained "did you know that the whole reason you were sick was because of her? She was poisoning you."

A large gasp came from the crowd of trolls and whispers began to fill the air, Lady Abilene knew she had to get out of there. She swiftly pulled out a small sliver object and dug it deep into the troll's side that was holding her one arm. The troll fell to the ground holding his side "Get her!" all the guards shouted as they charged toward her. Before she turned to run her eyes met Poppy's "I will be back!" she hissed "and I get will get my revenge." Then in a blink of an eye a mighty bird landed in front of her and she quickly climbed onto its back and it flew away before any of the guards could reach her.

King Peppy ordered his guards to go after her "You must find her and bring her back."

"Yes Sir," they said in Univision.

Creek soon returned with Dr. Plum who helped Branch get back to the Royal Pod where she immediately started cleaning his dried blood and cuts. "You have a strong will," she told him gently touching his hurt arm "however this arm is broken, and I have to reset it and I'm not going to lie, but it's going to hurt."

Roselyn and Poppy were both instructed to wait outside of the room where Branch was, so when they heard him cry out in pain they couldn't help but to wonder what was going on? "Princess Poppy," Roselyn whispered, "do you like my brother?"

Poppy smiled and nodded "Of course I like your brother."

"No…I mean do you like..LIKE my brother?"

Before Poppy could even answer her, she felt her face go hot "Your brother means a whole lot to me."

"So why don't you tell him?" she asked.

Poppy thought about what the small troll said, she knew that Branch had become a very important part of her life and didn't know what she would have done if she had lost him today.

Once Dr. Plum was finished she allowed the two eager trolls in for a visit "He's in a lot of pain and the medicine I gave him is going to make him very tired, so don't get upset if he fells asleep while you are in there." She explained.

The two trolls slowly walked in together, but Poppy stayed back to let Roselyn visit with him first. The very first thing Poppy noticed was Branch's right arm completely wrapped up and in a leaf sling, she remembered how he had been holding weird when he got out of the pit.

Though Branch was listening to what Roselyn was saying he couldn't help but to sneak a couple of glances up at Poppy.

Xpxpxpxpxxpxpxppxpxpxpxpx

Almost a month had passed since Lady Abilene had escaped and any troll had seen or heard anything about her whereabouts. King Peppy made sure that all her awful laws were never to be used again and every time Branch entered the village he couldn't but to feel sick knowing that every single one of those trolls had shown up to watch him be fed to that monster. Deep down he knew some were still bitter with him because he escaped, in fact he could sometimes feel their cold stares when he walked by. Roselyn was still grey which did not help, he felt terrible because he blamed himself for her losing her colors. She was not the happy little troll that she once was, and she spent most of her time glued to his side or not to far away. Branch knew it was because she was afraid that they would be yanked away again.

One afternoon Rosie was just sitting and staring down at her doll when Branch decided that he was going to try make her happy again, which would be impossible because he did not know how to be happy. Then he remembered his mom and grandmother would sing to cheer him up, so maybe if he sang to her she would feel at least a little better.

He took in a deep breath and let it back out as he walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Hey Rosie," he said.

She looked up at him just as he began to sing…..

 ** _One, two  
One, two, three, four  
Give me more lovin' than I've ever had.  
Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad.  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not.  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad.  
Barely gettin' mad,  
I'm so glad I found you.  
I love being around you._**

He placed his left hand under chin as he continued to sing….

 ** _You make it easy,  
It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four.  
There's only one thing, two do, three words for you.  
I love you._**

There's only one way, two say, those three words  
And that's what I'll do.  
I love you.

 ** _Give me more lovin' from the very start.  
Piece me back together when I fall apart.  
I'm so glad that I found you.  
I love being around you._**

 ** _You make…_**

 ** _You make it easy,  
It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four.  
There's only one thing, two do, three words for you.  
I love you._**

Roselyn began to smile and change back into her light pink color….

 ** _There's only one way, two say, those three words  
And that's what I'll do.  
I love you.  
_**

 ** _You make it easy,  
It's easy as one, two, one, two, three, four._**

Unknown to them Poppy had walked in about half way through the song and was now standing behind them smiling. When Branch finished singing Roselyn hugged him tightly and which he returned the hug the best that he could.

"I love you big brother," she whispered as she nuzzled her face into his side.

Branch felt a ping of happiness come over him "I love you too," he replied.

"That was beautiful," Poppy said as she walked over joining them.

"Hey Poppy," Branch said giving her a tiny shy smile.

"Branch can I talk to you?" she asked clearing her throat.

Branch gave her a curious look but agreed "Rosie I'm just going to step right outside," he explained to the smaller troll after reading Poppy's face.

"Okay," Roselyn replied giving Poppy a weird crooked smile.

Once they were outside Poppy opened her mouth to say something, but Branch stopped her "Poppy I…." he started to say but he became too shy or embarrassed to finish the rest.

Poppy gave him a sweet smile as she gently took a hold of his left hand, both trolls stared at each other as their hearts began to race faster and faster.

"Branch, I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you," she whispered using her free hand to wipe away a tear from her eye before slowly leaning forward and placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

She began singing softly while still holding onto his hand…..

 ** _Wise trolls say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, shall I stay, would it be a sin  
Oh, if I can't help falling in love with you_**

She had sung this once before but only to herself and now she wanted him to know how she felt about him. As she sang Branch started to feel a warmth that was coming from deep within….

 ** _Oh, take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Oh, for I can't help falling in love with you….._**

When she finished the song the two trolls embraced each other in one of the warmest hug Branch had ever felt, she loved him back and that made him happy. As Poppy slowly backed away from him her eyes lit up "Branch!" she exclaimed "Your colors!"

Branch looked down at his arm and saw that his original teal color had returned, and he smiled before embracing her in another sweet hug. When they started to pull away this time he stopped her and did something he never imagined he would ever do, he placed a kiss on her cheek. Poppy smiled as she touched her cheek after he was done.

"You got your colors back!" Roselyn announced when the two trolls returned holding hands.

"Yeah, I sure did," Branch replied happily giving Poppy's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So, when are you two going to get married!" she asked all excited.

"Whoa, hold on," Branch said, "let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Yeah Rosie," Poppy added "we're way to young for that."

"Oh, okay."

The three trolls all sat down together, and Branch couldn't help but to smile, he never thought that he would get his colors back and never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that Poppy would be the troll to help him get them back. She had showed so much dislike to him in the beginning, yet she always came back claiming that it was only to hang out with Roselyn but deep down it was because she was curious.

Poppy took a hold of his hand again and slowly placed her head on his shoulder, Branch slowly leaned his head against hers as they both watched Roselyn color by the fire. This was only the beginning of something wonderful and both trolls could tell.

 ** _-The End-_**

 ** _I want to give a big thank you to everyone that liked reading my story, you guys rock! I wouldn't mind making a squeal to this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you all! This is not goodbye but merely the beginning._**


End file.
